


Shadows and light

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Questa storia è nata dopo che ho visto la puntata 02x01 della versione canadese di The Borgias. Sono rimasta talmente sconvolta e addolorata dalla terribile fine che hanno fatto fare al povero Principe Alfonso che mi è stato proprio necessario mettermi a scrivere una long per cambiare del tutto le cose, salvargli la vita e creare una mia versione dei fatti, del tutto AU! Non so se potrà interessare a qualcuno, però io mi sento molto meglio a scriverla! XD





	1. Capitolo 1: The end of every story

**SHADOWS AND LIGHTS**

**Capitolo 1: The end of every story**

_Do you know we reached somehow the end of every story_

_Welcome to the final show it’s here in all its glory_

_You can run but all you flee is a life of sorrow_

_Time will tell what kind of fate will be waiting for us now._

_(“The end of every story” – Xandria)_

All’inizio aveva pensato che fosse divertente, spassoso.

Terrorizzare e torturare a morte quel maledetto Principe che si era permesso di portare il contagio a palazzo e aveva così fatto ammalare Sua Maestà Re Carlo sembrava la cosa giusta da fare.

Era stato proprio lui a trascinare il ragazzo nelle segrete e ad affidarlo a un paio dei suoi uomini perché si divertissero a straziarlo e, in effetti, era stato spassoso vedere il Principe scoppiare a piangere come un moccioso qualsiasi.

In tutta la sua vita aveva visto più massacri di quanti potesse ricordare e non aveva battuto ciglio quando i suoi soldati avevano sventrato donne e bambini, perché sarebbe dovuto essere diverso adesso?

Eppure _era stato_ diverso.

Non subito, no. Inizialmente era rimasto indifferente come sempre alle urla disperate del giovane Principe e alle sue richieste di pietà. Si era limitato a sovrintendere alla faccenda e a controllare che tutto andasse come prestabilito.

Poi, però, qualcosa era cambiato. Il ragazzo aveva perso i sensi e lui, il Generale dei francesi, il comandante in capo dell’esercito di Re Carlo, si era fatto avanti per dargli il colpo di grazia; il dottore, però, l’aveva fermato.

“Non potete, mio signore, io… ho l’ordine di rianimarlo” gli aveva detto l’uomo, con l’espressione di chi avrebbe voluto essere in tutt’altro luogo.

“Rianimarlo? E perché mai? Sua Maestà desidera che muoia.”

“Sì, mio signore, ma… ecco… mi ha ordinato personalmente di… insomma, di… prolungare la tortura il più possibile” era stata la risposta del dottore. Sembrava devastato, probabilmente perché conosceva il Principe Alfonso da anni, anzi, magari l’aveva persino visto nascere e adesso…

Il Generale era rimasto spiacevolmente sorpreso. Non aveva niente contro la tortura, tutt’altro, la considerava un mezzo infallibile per ottenere informazioni e confessioni, ma quel Principe che cosa avrebbe mai avuto da confessare?

Perplesso, era ritornato al suo posto e aveva lasciato che il dottore facesse quanto gli era stato ordinato, ma aveva continuato a provare uno strano senso di disagio, che si era acuito ancora di più quando la tortura era ripresa.

Il Generale non era affatto turbato dalla crudeltà, ma, generalmente, questa aveva sempre uno scopo ben preciso.

Togliere di mezzo nemici e avversari, estorcere confessioni, ricavare informazioni, ottenere un buon bottino di guerra, ricattare qualcuno… ma quel ragazzo non aveva più nessuno al mondo, non deteneva il benché minimo potere e aveva perduto il suo regno. Non c’era motivo di tormentarlo così. Se doveva morire, gli avrebbe dato lui stesso il colpo fatale, altrimenti…

“Basta così!” ordinò perentorio. Gli aguzzini del Principe si fermarono, sorpresi. Il giovane aveva perso i sensi una seconda volta e il Generale chiamò il dottore.

“Invece di limitarti a rianimarlo, curalo meglio che puoi e poi fallo trasportare nella mia stanza. Ho avuto un’idea che desidero discutere con Sua Maestà e, per questo, il ragazzo ci serve vivo” spiegò. Poi, con passo deciso, si avviò verso il salone dove Re Carlo stava ancora presenziando ai festeggiamenti.

“Devo parlarvi, mio sovrano” esordì l’uomo, inchinandosi rispettosamente.

“Che succede? La festa nelle segrete è già finita?” ribatté il Re, deluso.

“E’ proprio di questo che vorrei parlarvi, ma è una questione delicata e… sarebbe meglio che tutta questa gente non ascoltasse.”

Il sovrano si guardò intorno con espressione disgustata.

“Beh, non avete sentito? Levatevi dai piedi tutti quanti, non voglio più vedervi qui!” ordinò.

In pochi minuti il salone si svuotò e rimasero soltanto il Re francese e il suo Generale.

“Molto bene. Di cosa volevi parlarmi, Generale?”

“Con il vostro permesso, mio sovrano, desideravo rivolgervi una domanda: è davvero necessario che il Principe Alfonso muoia?”

“Direi proprio di sì” replicò Re Carlo, “e che muoia male, anche. Non vedi come mi ha ridotto? Ha riempito tutta la città di Napoli e questo castello con la piaga della pestilenza e adesso la deve pagare!”

“Vi assicuro che è già stato punito, l’ho visto con i miei occhi e sono certo che non si azzarderà mai più nemmeno a _pensare_ di tentare qualcosa contro la vostra persona. Ma mi chiedevo… è pur sempre un Principe e un discendente della casata aragonese. Non sarebbe per voi più prudente tenerlo in ostaggio? Gli italiani vi sono nemici, il papa Borgia vi ha ingannato sperando che il contagio vi uccidesse e, forse, proprio in questo momento sta organizzando un’alleanza con altri Stati per muovervi guerra.”

“E allora? Li sconfiggeremo. Il nostro esercito è infinitamente più potente di qualsiasi loro stupida alleanza!” replicò sdegnato il sovrano.

“Naturalmente, Vostra Maestà, ma il vostro esercito è anche stanco e avrebbe bisogno di un periodo tranquillo per godersi il bottino” insinuò abilmente il Generale.

“Cosa c’entra in tutto questo il Principe Alfonso?”

“Mio sovrano, è un ostaggio prezioso per assicurarvi pace e tranquillità in questo Regno: nessuno oserà muovere guerra contro di voi finché avrete tra le mani il Principe di Napoli” fu la pronta risposta.

“E se invece fosse il contrario?” obiettò il Re. “Se qualche stupido signore di un inutile staterello italiano avesse la malaugurata idea di minacciarmi proprio perché tengo il Principe in ostaggio?”

“Vostra Maestà, ho detto che il Principe Alfonso sarebbe un ostaggio prezioso dal punto di vista della diplomazia, non che sarebbe _così_ prezioso” precisò il Generale, con una punta di malizia. “Ritengo oltremodo improbabile che qualcuno sia così pazzo da rischiare la vita e i propri uomini per liberarlo…”

Re Carlo sembrò pensarci su per qualche istante, poi prese la sua decisione.

“E sia, tiralo fuori da quelle camere di tortura e teniamolo come ostaggio. Ma, se dovesse tentare qualche nuova diavoleria, la responsabilità sarà solo e soltanto tua, questo sia chiaro!” dichiarò.

“Mi occuperò io stesso di lui in tutto e per tutto e vi assicuro che da lui non avrete mai più fastidi” giurò il Generale, soddisfatto di aver ottenuto quanto desiderava.

 

Il Generale si recò nella sua stanza, che fino a poco tempo prima era stata proprio la camera del Principe Alfonso. Il dottore aveva fatto del suo meglio, lavando personalmente il ragazzo e ripulendo e medicando tutte le sue ferite. Quando il Generale francese giunse in camera, il Principe era steso sul letto, con vesti pulite, mentre il medico gli bendava il polso destro; non appena vide l’uomo, il dottore si inchinò rispettosamente.

“Mio signore, ho fatto tutto quello che mi avete chiesto” disse. “Ora il Principe ha bisogno di riposo e tranquillità.”

“Molto bene. Puoi andare, allora.”

I due, però, avevano fatto i conti senza il Principe Alfonso che, vedendo _chi_ era entrato nella stanza, aveva raccolto le pochissime forze che gli rimanevano e aveva tentato di alzarsi dal letto, per fuggire, buttarsi dalla finestra o chissà che altro. Non aveva dimenticato che era stato proprio il Generale a condurlo a forza nelle camere di tortura…

“Principe, no, non fate così, vi farete del male” tentò di calmarlo il dottore, prendendolo delicatamente per le spalle e riadagiandolo sui cuscini. “Non abbiate timore, il Generale mi ha chiesto di curarvi e portarvi qui, non c’è nulla di cui aver paura.”

“Hai fatto il tuo dovere, dottore, ora puoi andare, mi occuperò io del Principe” ripeté il Generale.

Il dottore, seppure a malincuore, chinò il capo in segno di saluto e uscì lentamente dalla stanza, cercando di non pensare allo sguardo disperato che gli rivolgeva il ragazzo, supplicandolo con gli occhi di non lasciarlo solo con il suo aguzzino.

Quando la porta si fu chiusa, il Generale si sedette sul bordo del letto e cercò di avviare una conversazione con il giovane.

“Va meglio adesso, Principe?”

Sconvolto e terrorizzato, il ragazzo non trovò di meglio da fare che buttarsi dal letto e trascinarsi contro la parete opposta, dove si appiattì nel vano tentativo di scomparirvi dentro.

“Eh, no, non devi fare così” disse il Generale, rialzandosi e avviandosi verso il giovane ostaggio. “Se dovrò occuparmi di te, è necessario che impariamo ad andare d’accordo.”

Ma più il Generale si avvicinava, più il Principe si trascinava lungo la parete, con l’inutile speranza di sfuggire a chi lo aveva condotto alle camere di tortura e lo aveva guardato straziare.

“Lasciatemi andare, vi prego, lasciatemi andare” gemette il giovane, in un mormorio roco e ricominciando a piangere. Aveva perso la voce a furia di urlare disperatamente durante i supplizi subiti… “Non farò niente, vi prego, vi prego…”

Il francese si inginocchiò accanto al Principe e lo prese per le braccia, con l’intenzione di rialzarlo da terra, ma la reazione del ragazzo fu ancora più terrorizzata.

“No, no, basta, basta, per favore, non fatemi più del male, farò il bravo, lo giuro, vi prego…” supplicò, tentando di divincolarsi.

Finalmente il Generale sembrò capire che, forzando il Principe a fare qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe ottenuto il solo risultato di spaventarlo ancora di più; del resto, era stato proprio lui a trascinarlo verso gli arnesi di tortura e quella situazione poteva sembrare molto simile. Eppure qualcosa doveva pur fare…

La soluzione più efficace gli parve quella di prendere il ragazzo tra le braccia, contenendo il suo frenetico dibattersi, e cercare di parlargli in tono pacato e tranquillizzante.

“Non ti farò del male, non sono qui per questo” spiegò. Sentendosi imprigionato, il Principe Alfonso aveva smesso di dibattersi e si era accasciato a piangere silenziosamente; il Generale sperò che almeno il senso del suo discorso arrivasse alla mente sconvolta dall’orrore del ragazzo. “Ho chiesto io al dottore di curarti, ora sei un ostaggio, un ostaggio importante per Sua Maestà e nessuno ti farà del male.”

“Cosa?” mormorò il Principe, lo sguardo stranito, le guance rigate di lacrime. Tuttavia pareva che le ultime parole avessero sortito un certo qual effetto su di lui.

Il Generale lo sollevò di peso, senza sforzo, e lo depose a sedere sul letto, poi gli si mise accanto per chiarire la situazione e dettare le condizioni.

“Sua Maestà era molto in collera con te per la pestilenza che hai portato nella città e nel castello e che lo ha fatto ammalare” iniziò il comandante dell’esercito reale.

“Come? Ma io non… come avrei potuto…” tentò di difendersi il ragazzo, cadendo dalle nuvole.

“Adesso non cominciare con le menzogne, altrimenti mi pentirò di averti salvato” lo rimbeccò subito il Generale, facendolo sussultare e raggomitolarsi di nuovo su se stesso, in preda al panico. “No, non voglio spaventarti, Principe, ma vorrei che tutto fosse chiaro e sgombro da equivoci. Dunque, Sua Altezza ha sfogato in modo forse eccessivo la sua ira su di te, ma devi ammettere di averlo provocato non poco.”

Alfonso di Napoli poteva pure avere tanti difetti, ma non gli mancava uno spiccato istinto di autoconservazione, perciò valutò in pochi secondi che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata annuire e lasciar parlare il militare francese.

“Ecco, bravo, vedo che cominciamo a intenderci. Lo sdegno di Sua Maestà è stato tale da portarlo a dimenticare la prudenza e la diplomazia e a soddisfare soltanto la sua sete di vendetta, senza valutare quanto, invece, tu saresti stato importante per la sua causa” spiegò il Generale.

 _Sì, la diplomazia non è sicuramente la dote più spiccata di Sua Maestà,_ pensò Alfonso, ma si morse la lingua prima di aprire bocca. La lezione gli era bastata e non sarebbe stato tanto idiota da rovinarsi con le sue stesse mani. Di nuovo annuì, docile.

“Sei un Principe della casata degli Aragona e, secondo le pretese aragonesi al trono di Napoli, ne saresti anche il legittimo sovrano. Sua Maestà, come discendente di Maria d’Angiò, rivendica il regno e ha ottenuto l’investitura dal Papa in persona. Pertanto, averti dalla sua parte porrebbe il definitivo sigillo sulla sua incoronazione a sovrano di Napoli e nessuno, né in Italia né in Spagna, potrebbe opporsi. Noi francesi non abbiamo certo paura di combattere, ma in questa situazione, con il sovrano debole e ammalato e l’esercito bisognoso di riposo, una guerra contro la Spagna sarebbe deleteria. Ed è qui che entri in gioco tu, Principe.”

Il giovane Principe era sfinito, enormemente provato dalle torture subite e faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti, perciò aveva a malapena seguito le chiacchiere del Generale. Sentendosi chiamato in causa, però, si sforzò di stare attento, temendo che anche una minima mancanza da parte sua avrebbe significato per lui la ripresa di ciò che era stato interrotto.

Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa pur di evitare di essere riportato nelle camere di tortura…

“Se ti dichiarerai disposto a riconoscere la legittimità e la giustezza delle rivendicazioni di Sua Altezza e ti mostrerai come il Principe sconfitto e sottomesso, potrai restare a palazzo come ostaggio e sarai trattato come si conviene a un prigioniero del tuo rango” concluse, soddisfatto, il Generale. “Qual è la tua risposta, Principe?”

 _Se volete dire che non state per torturarmi ancora, per me va bene qualunque cosa…_ , fu il pensiero che attraversò la mente esausta di Alfonso. Troppo sfinito per parlare, si limitò ad un altro cenno di assenso col capo.

“Molto bene, sapevo che saresti stato ragionevole” commentò il Generale, compiaciuto. “Ancora una cosa: Sua Altezza mi ha incaricato di occuparmi di te, di tenerti sotto la mia custodia e di vigilare affinché tu non tenti qualche altro intrigo, nel qual caso, com’è ovvio, finiresti di nuovo…”

“No!” esclamò il ragazzo, sbarrando gli occhi atterrito. “Farò tutto quello che volete, tutto, soltanto non… per favore, non…”

“Non ce ne sarà bisogno, allora, meglio così per tutti. Ora devi riposare e domattina starai meglio e potrai presentarti a Sua Maestà per dichiarare la tua completa disponibilità a riconoscerlo pubblicamente come legittimo sovrano di Napoli” riepilogò il Generale.

 _Non vedo l’ora…_ , disse dentro di sé il Principe. Ma che importava, ormai? Era prigioniero dei francesi e, se solo non avesse rigato dritto, sapeva che cosa lo aspettava. Qualsiasi cosa, qualunque umiliazione era preferibile a quello che gli avevano fatto. Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, pensò raggomitolandosi nel letto che, in fin dei conti, era sempre stato suo.

Però… c’era una cosa che non gli tornava.

“Voi… resterete di guardia qui?” domandò, vedendo che il Generale non accennava a lasciare la stanza.

“In un certo senso” rispose l’uomo, sistemandosi a sua volta nel letto del Principe. “Visto che sei sotto la mia responsabilità, d’ora in poi non dovrai allontanarti a più di cinque passi da me. Anche questo fa parte dell’accordo.”

“Ah… sì, va bene” mormorò Alfonso, mostrandosi docile e sottomesso ancora una volta. Poi, vinto dalla stanchezza e dagli orrori subiti, si lasciò cadere in un benefico torpore.

Prima di addormentarsi pensò, confusamente, a che cosa altro _esattamente_ mirasse quel Generale francese con tutti quei discorsi sul tenerselo a non più di cinque passi…

 _Che m’importa? Se significa che non sarò più straziato in quel modo, possono chiedermi quello che vogliono_ , concluse prima di cedere, finalmente, al sonno.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 2: The voyage of the fallen

**Capitolo 2: The voyage of the fallen**

_Come on a voyage with us_

_Too long we’ve roamed these waters_

_We’ve blown our hearts down_

_Our homeland we’ve forgotten_

_All we’ve known is gone now._

_(“The voyage of the fallen” – Xandria)_

Non era pensabile che un’esperienza così orribile com’era stata quella del Principe Alfonso non lasciasse su di lui delle conseguenze. Il ragazzo era riuscito ad addormentarsi, esausto, ma dopo due ore si svegliò gridando disperato, in preda a incubi spaventosi nei quali riviveva quegli atroci supplizi.

Il Generale, che giaceva accanto a lui, si destò di soprassalto e tentò di calmarlo, posandogli una mano sulla bocca, stringendolo e parlandogli in tono pacato.

“Calmati, Principe, è solo un incubo, è tutto finito” gli disse, piano. “Non urlare così o penseranno che ti stia sgozzando… basta, adesso, calmati. Nessuno ti farà più del male.”

“Voi… voi mi avete fatto male, mi avete trascinato laggiù, mi avete picchiato!” gridò di nuovo Alfonso, divincolandosi e non riuscendo evidentemente a distinguere il passato dal momento attuale. Tutto era eternamente presente per lui.

“Adesso basta, quello che ti è successo è stata la giusta punizione per il tuo misfatto” replicò l’uomo, prendendolo per le spalle e scuotendolo leggermente, “ma, se d’ora in poi ti comporterai bene, non avrai più niente da temere, mi hai capito?”

Quelle parole gelarono il sangue del Principe, ma allo stesso tempo servirono a farlo tornare in sé. Di nuovo Alfonso annuì, cercando di dominare la paura e l’angoscia che lo invadevano; si lasciò scivolare sul letto e tentò di riaddormentarsi, sperando con tutto il cuore di non avere altri incubi… o, peggio, che i suoi incubi non tornassero a presentarsi nella realtà.

Il Generale lo guardò mentre riprendeva sonno. Si accorse del polso destro bendato e rammentò in che modo il Principe si fosse fatto quella ferita: tentando disperatamente di sfuggire alle torture, aveva cercato di sfilarsi le manette e il ferro gli aveva tagliato la carne quasi fino all’osso. Ancora una volta si rese conto di quanto Alfonso fosse giovane e indifeso e un pensiero gli sorse spontaneo alla mente.

_E’ solo un ragazzo spaventato. Di sicuro l’idea di infestare Napoli con una pestilenza e di infettare il Re non è venuta da lui. Il Principe si è limitato a mettere in atto ciò che il papa Borgia gli ha suggerito di fare, perciò ha già pagato per le sue colpe. Adesso sarà quel maledetto Borgia a pagare, è lui la causa di tutto!_

Il mattino successivo, il Generale ordinò al dottore di prendersi nuovamente cura del Principe Alfonso e di medicarlo con attenzione.

“Io vado a parlare con Sua Maestà e gli anticiperò la tua visita” disse, rivolto al ragazzo. “Poi tornerò a prenderti e ti accompagnerò al suo cospetto. A quel punto tu farai atto di sottomissione e chiederai perdono per tutto il male che gli hai causato, ti dichiarerai disposto a riconoscerlo come legittimo sovrano di Napoli davanti all’Italia intera, non avrai più nulla da temere e sarai tenuto a palazzo come un ostaggio di alto rango.”

 _Chiedergli perdono di che cosa?_ , si chiese il Principe, ma non disse niente e si limitò ad annuire ancora una volta.

 

Più tardi, il Principe era stato nuovamente curato e medicato di tutte le sue ferite, aveva potuto lavarsi e vestirsi con gli abiti adatti alla sua posizione. Era stato bello sentirsi, almeno in parte, quello di un tempo dopo la fuga disperata sulle pendici del Vesuvio, la sporcizia, le vesti lacere, la fame e poi… quelle torture orribili, oscene. Però adesso, solo nella sua stanza mentre attendeva di essere scortato al cospetto di Re Carlo, Alfonso cominciava a riflettere sulla sua situazione e capiva che non c’erano speranze per lui, che non aveva vie di uscita e che si trovava completamente in mano ai francesi.

_Il Re francese è convinto che sia stato io a propagare la peste a Napoli e a farlo ammalare… è forse pazzo? Se solo avessi un tale potere non sarei certo qui in questo momento… eppure ne era tanto sicuro che mi ha fatto straziare senza pietà. Chi mi assicura che, se faccio quello che vogliono, mi lasceranno vivere in pace? Non c’è un modo sicuro… quello potrebbe alzarsi una mattina e decidere di farmi morire tra le torture solo perché piove invece di esserci il sole! No, non posso restare in loro balia… ma che altro posso fare?_

Quei francesi non rispettavano niente, non riconoscevano né il diritto feudale né le leggi della cavalleria, erano dei barbari venuti dal Nord, brutali e senza scrupoli. Lo avevano catturato e trattato come un comune malfattore, lui, un Principe della casata aragonese! Lo avevano trascinato a forza nelle camere di tortura, senza alcun riguardo per il suo rango o per la sua giovane età, poi lo avevano messo in mano a degli aguzzini che gli avevano… Alfonso tremava al solo ricordarlo. Non poteva restare con loro, avrebbero potuto fargli ancora una cosa simile o anche peggiore per puro divertimento, erano più crudeli delle bestie… Immerso in questi pensieri angoscianti, il Principe era arrivato senza nemmeno accorgersene davanti alla finestra della sua stanza e si era sporto giù.

 _Perché no? Un salto nel vuoto e sarebbe finito tutto…_ , pensò, salendo sul davanzale.

“Principe, ma che stai facendo?” la voce del Generale, entrato nella camera, lo fece trasalire, tanto che per poco non cadde giù davvero. “Avanti, scendi di là, Sua Maestà ti sta aspettando e non è un uomo paziente.”

Il ragazzo si voltò, pallidissimo e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“Non voglio venire! Il Re mi ha fatto torturare e voleva farmi morire in mezzo a mille patimenti! Non mi fido di lui, mi farà di nuovo del male senza motivo” esclamò, disperato.

Il Generale sospirò e provò a fare qualche passo avanti: ci voleva davvero una pazienza infinita con quel ragazzino viziato e arrogante, non gli aveva già spiegato almeno dieci volte che non gli sarebbe più stato fatto del male?

“Sai benissimo per quale motivo Sua Altezza ti ha voluto punire. Si è ammalato per colpa tua, ma adesso…”

“Non sono stato io, come ve lo devo dire?” gridò il Principe, fuori di sé. “Io non ho fatto _niente_ e voi invece mi avete fatto delle cose orribili, oscene, delle cose che non possono nemmeno esistere nelle leggi di Dio e degli uomini! Siete solo dei barbari!”

“Fingerò di non averti sentito, Principe, ma adesso scendi da quel davanzale e vieni con me da Sua Maestà” ripeté il Generale, a metà tra il seccato e il divertito, muovendo qualche altro passo verso il giovane.

“No, non vi avvicinate! Mi butto, mi butto giù!” minacciò Alfonso.

Il comandante francese scosse il capo con un sorrisetto ironico.

“No, non lo farai” dichiarò, tranquillo.

“Voi che ne sapete? Non mi conoscete, non sapete niente di me. Io mi butto giù!”

“Se avessi voluto, l’avresti già fatto” tagliò corto l’uomo, che non voleva far attendere il suo sovrano per i capricci del Principe. “Va bene, se proprio insisti ti aiuterò io. Una bella spinta e sarà tutto finito.”

“Cosa?” trasecolò Alfonso, mentre il Generale si avvicinava e lo afferrava per un braccio, fingendo di volerlo spingere nel vuoto. L’istinto di conservazione ebbe la meglio e il giovane si aggrappò convulsamente alle braccia dell’uomo, artigliandogli la veste, spaventato ora dalla prospettiva di essere buttato giù. “No, no, non voglio, vi prego…”

Senza il minimo sforzo, il francese lo trasse a sé, tirandolo giù da quel famigerato davanzale e scoppiando a ridere.

“Visto? Lo sapevo che non l’avresti fatto” disse, compiaciuto. “Adesso basta con le sciocchezze e andiamo da Sua Maestà. Dovrai chiedergli perdono per la pestilenza che hai scatenato e, a questo punto, anche per averlo fatto attendere.”

“Io non ho fatto niente” insisté il Principe, continuando ad aggrapparsi affannosamente all’uomo.

“Sono convinto che l’iniziativa non sia stata tua, bensì del papa Borgia: probabilmente aveva già pianificato tutto fin dall’inizio, ha mostrato di voler incoronare pubblicamente Sua Maestà come sovrano di Napoli e, nel frattempo, mandava dei sicari con qualche veleno perché diffondessero la peste nella città. Quei Borgia sono bravi con i veleni… tu hai solo collaborato al piano di quel maledetto e sei stato punito per questo. E’ di questa scellerata collaborazione che dovrai chiedere perdono a Sua Maestà, ma non temere, anche il Borgia avrà la sua punizione e ben più severa della tua.”

Il Principe Alfonso non sembrava affatto convinto, tremava ancora e aveva lo sguardo smarrito al solo pensiero di presentarsi nuovamente di fronte a Re Carlo, ma aveva capito che non serviva a nulla protestare. Dal canto suo, il Generale cominciava a provare una sorta di attrazione sempre più intensa nei confronti di quel giovane che, nonostante le apparenze, in fin dei conti dimostrava di essere inesperto e spaventato, intrappolato in qualcosa di enormemente più grande di lui. Quando lo teneva così vicino, come in quel momento, avvertiva desideri particolari mai provati in precedenza per nessun altro. Doveva ammettere che era anche per quel motivo che si era dichiarato disposto a occuparsi di lui e di tenerlo costantemente sotto la sua tutela…

 

Re Carlo si trovava nella sala del trono e aveva preso il posto del defunto Re Ferrante, tanto per chiarire a tutti chi era che comandava adesso. Quando Alfonso vi giunse, accompagnato dal Generale, rimase avvilito nel vedere il sovrano francese al posto del padre e ancora peggio fu notare la sedia vuota alla sua destra: quello era il posto che occupava sempre lui durante le udienze e ora, invece…

“Chi si rivede!” commentò Re Carlo in tono sarcastico, rivolgendosi al ragazzo. “Dobbiamo ammettere che, adesso che ti vediamo ben vestito e ripulito, una certa qual aria da Principe ce l’hai.”

“Mio sovrano, il Principe Alfonso è qui per presentarvi le sue scuse e dichiarare la sua totale disponibilità a riconoscervi quale legittimo e unico Re di Napoli” affermò il Generale.

“Ne siamo lieti” replicò il sovrano. “Bene, allora parla, Principe, stiamo aspettando. Ma forse non sei abbastanza comodo lì dove ti trovi? Preferiresti accomodarti qui, dove eri solito sedere quando il Re era tuo padre?”

Era crudele da parte del Re francese insinuare una cosa simile, non solo perché ricordava al giovane Principe tanti momenti felici ormai finiti per sempre, ma ancor più perché proprio la sera precedente lo aveva invitato a sedere a tavola alla sua destra e Alfonso si era illuso che questo fosse un buon segno… salvo poi scoprire che lo stava soltanto prendendo in giro e che il suo vero intento era trascinarlo nelle segrete e farlo torturare a morte.

Il Principe si morse il labbro inferiore per cercare di frenare le lacrime che gli erano salite agli occhi e, per tutta risposta, scosse il capo.

“Non vuoi sederti qui? Come preferisci, Principe. In fondo hai ragione, questo non è più il tuo posto. Anzi, a dire il vero avevamo pensato ad un’altra sistemazione che sarebbe stata molto più adatta a te, ma poi il nostro Generale ci ha convinti a cambiare idea. Peccato, perché sarebbe stata perfetta…” continuò il sovrano, caustico.

“Vostra Maestà, ne abbiamo già parlato” intervenne il Generale, vedendo che Alfonso era sempre più pallido e spaventato. “Io ritengo che sia molto più favorevole per voi e per la vostra tranquillità prendere i giusti accordi con il Principe. Avete già l’investitura papale e, quando anche l’erede del casato aragonese vi avrà riconosciuto come legittimo sovrano di Napoli, nessuno potrà discutere in proposito.”

Il Re assunse un’espressione annoiata.

“Va bene, va bene, pensiamo prima ai doveri e poi al divertimento” disse. “Dunque, Principe, cosa hai da dire in proposito?”

Il giovane, intimorito dalle allusioni maligne del Re, aveva dimenticato tutto quello che gli era stato consigliato. Rivolse uno sguardo disperato al Generale che lo incoraggiò con un cenno del capo.

“Come prima cosa il Principe desiderava presentarvi le sue scuse, non è così?” suggerì poi.

“Ah… sì” mormorò Alfonso, chiedendosi se per caso dovesse essere _lui_ a scusarsi per essere stato torturato… “Vostra Altezza, domando il vostro perdono per… per aver… perché vi siete ammalato per… colpa mia…”

“Non sei affatto convincente, lo sai, vero?” ribatté il Re, divertendosi nel vedere il terrore suscitato nel Principe dalle sue parole. “Tu hai avvelenato tutta la tua città, d’accordo con quel papa depravato, con l’intento di far morire noi e tutto il nostro esercito di peste. E’ questo che volevi dire?”

 _Ancora con quella storia… ma crede davvero che io sia in grado di provocare la peste a mio piacimento? Cosa pensa che sia, uno stregone?_ , pensò Alfonso, ma poi si affrettò a rispondere in ben altro modo.

“Sì, Vostra Altezza Reale” disse, cercando di tenere il più possibile ferma la voce. “E’ stato un… un piano di papa Alessandro e io… io ho dato il mio consenso.”

“E adesso sei sinceramente pentito di quello che hai fatto? Ti rendi conto di che cosa hai provocato? Ti rendi conto di aver tradito il tuo stesso popolo?” incalzò Re Carlo, sempre più compiaciuto.

“Io… sì, me ne rendo conto, sono desolato, sono pentito” continuò il Principe, disposto a dire qualunque idiozia avessero voluto sentire pur di sfuggire al pericolo sempre più incombente di essere nuovamente punito. “E’ stato un atto infame, ve ne chiedo perdono.”

“Dunque ritieni che la punizione sia stata giusta e adeguata ai misfatti che avevi compiuto?” insisté il sovrano.

 _No, no, quello è stato orribile e osceno e non sarebbe stato giusto nemmeno se avessi compiuto davvero tutti gli atti scellerati di cui mi accusate e anche di più!_ , avrebbe voluto gridare il giovane, ma se ne guardò bene e, con le lacrime che gli scendevano lungo le guance, annuì ripetutamente.

“Sono stato… giustamente castigato e ho espiato i miei crimini…” mormorò, disperato.

“Molto bene” sorrise il Re, soddisfatto. “Quindi non dovremo temere da te altri intrighi contro la nostra persona?”

“Mai più! Anzi, io… io… sono disposto a dichiararvi pubblicamente legittimo sovrano del regno di Napoli, dove e quando vorrete” disse in fretta il Principe, sperando di sembrare convincente almeno in quello.

“Questo ci compiace alquanto” replicò ironico Re Carlo. Cominciava a pensare che, in fondo, tenersi accanto quello stupido ragazzino viziato e arrogante per spaventarlo e umiliarlo sarebbe risultato molto più soddisfacente piuttosto che straziarlo e ucciderlo una volta per tutte, com’era stata sua intenzione all’inizio. Il suggerimento del suo Generale si rivelava davvero utile per più di una ragione… sebbene lui iniziasse a pensare che anche il Generale avesse le sue _motivazioni personali_ per voler mantenere in vita il Principe. E se anche fosse stato così? Nessun problema, il Generale gli era sempre stato leale e meritava una ricompensa: se voleva che la sua ricompensa fosse il Principe Alfonso, che se lo prendesse pure!  

“Adesso che tutto è stato chiarito e risolto, dobbiamo ammettere che non siamo stati abbastanza lungimiranti” continuò poi il sovrano, con un ghigno. “Questa soluzione è molto più vantaggiosa di quella che avevamo progettato noi. Sai, Principe, la nostra intenzione era quella di metterti ad occupare la sedia vuota, la sedia del traditore, nella sala da pranzo di tuo padre. Ci sembrava la punizione più adeguata per un piccolo bastardo come te, tuttavia… come sempre, il Generale ci ha consigliato per il meglio e ne siamo pienamente soddisfatti.”

“Sono molto lieto di esservi stato di aiuto, Vostra Maestà” disse l’uomo, con un leggero inchino. Sperava che la cosa fosse finalmente risolta e che il Principe venisse congedato prima che potesse rovinare tutto… L’accenno alla sedia di Giuda nella sala da pranzo di Re Ferrante era stato chiaramente troppo per il ragazzo, che adesso era bianco come un lenzuolo, tremava e stava per piangere di nuovo.

“Sì, beh, naturalmente, Principe, se ti venisse in mente di crearci qualche altro fastidio, è bene che tu sappia che quella sedia è sempre lì ad aspettarti… soltanto che, in quel caso, non ti ci metteremmo da morto, ma ti ci legheremmo da vivo per qualche giorno e qualche notte, tanto per farti imparare ancora qualcosa di nuovo” concluse il Re, con un ultima battuta maligna.

Senza una parola o un gemito, Alfonso piombò sul pavimento privo di sensi.

Mentre il Generale si affrettava a soccorrerlo, il Re scoppiò in una risata.

“Certo che il nostro Principe è davvero fin troppo delicato! Come pretendeva di governare un regno intero, se alle prime difficoltà sviene come una fanciulla?” commentò, malizioso. “Meno male che ci sei tu ad occuparti di lui, Generale…”

Il comandante prese in braccio il giovane e, dopo essersi congedato rispettosamente dal suo sovrano, lo riportò in camera. Strada facendo, rifletteva sul fatto che il Principe era indebolito e fiaccato dalle torture, non aveva mangiato quasi niente dalla sera prima ed era molto spaventato: non c’era da stupirsi che, alla fine di quel doloroso confronto con Re Carlo, avesse perso i sensi.

Tuttavia, proprio come aveva detto il sovrano, se ne sarebbe occupato lui…

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


	3. Capitolo 3: Deceiver of fools

**Capitolo 3: Deceiver of fools**

_Deceiver of hearts, deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts, deceiver of fools_

_He rules again._

_He rules your heart_

_He will sell your soul to the grave_

_No hesitation he’ll make_

_He belongs to the dark._

_(“Deceiver of fools” – Within temptation)_

Una settimana, era passata solo una settimana da quella notte di follia.

In certi momenti, il Principe Alfonso credeva di essere ancora nelle camere di tortura e che quello che viveva fosse in realtà un’allucinazione prodotta dai supplizi.

In altri momenti, invece, aveva la sensazione che fossero trascorsi secoli da quando lui, un ingenuo ragazzo con nessuna esperienza del mondo reale, si era illuso di poter creare una sorta di complicità con il sovrano francese ed era stato poi trascinato nelle segrete e torturato nei modi più orrendi.

Se addirittura pensava alla sua vita prima di quella notte, al suo ruolo di Principe ereditario, a tutto ciò che poteva permettersi come figlio del Re Ferrante di Napoli… ah, quello sì che gli pareva frutto di un sogno o, ancora, la vita vissuta da qualcun altro, qualcuno che lui non riconosceva più.

Cos’era adesso? Un ostaggio in mano ai francesi. Un burattino da muovere a piacimento. Un giovane la cui vita non valeva un soldo bucato. La _ricompensa_ di quel Generale, con tutto ciò che questo poteva significare. Non era più _niente_.

Il ragazzo trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo nella stanza che era stata la sua e che ora doveva condividere con il Generale. Non era costretto a restarvi confinato, poiché non avrebbe comunque avuto alcuna occasione per fuggire, ma lui stesso preferiva rimanere in un luogo che, tutto sommato, conosceva bene e dove pensava di correre meno pericoli rispetto a qualsiasi altra parte del castello.

Un mattino, però, il Generale annunciò ad Alfonso che quel giorno il Re richiedeva la sua presenza alla sua tavola durante un pranzo ufficiale.

“Ci sarà un ospite importante e sarà la prima occasione, per te, di mostrarti pubblicamente al fianco di Sua Maestà e di dichiarare la tua lealtà alla causa francese” gli spiegò l’uomo.

“Non è troppo presto? Io… mi sento ancora debole…” tentò di obiettare il Principe.

In realtà non era quello il problema.

Il Principe trovava insostenibile anche solo l’idea di sedere un’altra volta al tavolo di Re Carlo. Ricordava fin troppo bene quella sera maledetta in cui il sovrano l’aveva catturato e poi invitato alla sua tavola… e lui, ingenuamente, aveva creduto che quell’invito fosse un’offerta di pace quando, al contrario, era una beffa atroce: il vero e unico intento del Re era stato quello di straziarlo a morte nelle camere di tortura. No, non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a quel tavolo nemmeno per pochi istanti.

“Penso proprio che tu non abbia possibilità di scelta, Principe Alfonso” replicò il Generale, in tono brusco. “Sua Maestà ti ordina di partecipare al banchetto e tu lo farai, se non vuoi subirne le conseguenze. Ah, e vedi di abbigliarti nel modo più appropriato per un Principe. Il nostro ospite non dovrà pensare nemmeno per un attimo che ci sia qualcosa di poco chiaro nella tua presenza al fianco dei francesi.”

In preda ad un gelido terrore, il giovane non poté fare altro che obbedire. Si sentiva in trappola ogni istante di più, alla totale mercé degli umori e dei capricci di un sovrano arrogante e dei suoi uomini.

Più tardi, Alfonso si presentò al cospetto di Re Carlo che, insieme a tutti i suoi comandanti e a molti dei suoi uomini, si era sistemato alla tavola che, solo poche settimane prima, era appartenuta a Re Ferrante. Questo era un nuovo motivo di sofferenza per il giovane Principe: ogni volta che entrava in una stanza si faceva più viva la consapevolezza di quanto le cose fossero cambiate per sempre. Non c’era più niente di quello che una volta apparteneva a lui e a suo padre, tutto era stato invaso e usurpato dai francesi e restavano solo i ricordi di un passato luminoso e sereno, un passato che non sarebbe tornato mai più…

“Benvenuto tra noi, Principe Alfonso” lo salutò il sovrano, con un tono che voleva sembrare cordiale ma che in realtà era sarcastico. “Siamo molto lieti di vederti in tutta la tua eleganza. Vieni a sederti al posto che ti spetta, alla destra del tuo sovrano.”

Alfonso esitò. Era una nuova beffa o Re Carlo voleva veramente che si sedesse accanto a lui?

“Forse… vorreste avere il Generale al vostro fianco?” domandò, titubante. “Io posso trovare un altro posto.”

“Il posto alla destra del Re spetta a te, come sempre” sottolineò il sovrano francese, a esclusivo beneficio dell’ospite che doveva pensare che Alfonso fosse trattato in modo adeguato al suo rango.

Avvertendo un lieve inizio di stizza nella voce del Re, il giovane Principe si avviò velocemente verso il posto che lo attendeva, senza altre obiezioni. Era talmente confuso e intimorito da non aver nemmeno visto chi era l’ospite di riguardo per cui era stata apparecchiata tutta quella messinscena. Una volta seduto, si guardò intorno e, con sua grande sorpresa, riconobbe la persona venuta in visita nel Regno di Napoli, qualcuno che vi era già stato quando le cose erano tutte diverse, quando Re Ferrante sedeva ancora sul trono e lui, il Principe, si era divertito a scandalizzarlo mostrandogli la sala da pranzo del padre: il cardinale Giuliano Della Rovere.

Ma… che cosa gli era accaduto nel frattempo? A quanto pareva, anche lui aveva avuto un rovescio di fortuna. Alfonso ricordava un cardinale austero ed elegante, sicuro di sé, ben vestito e adesso… l’uomo che sedeva alla tavola di Re Carlo pareva invecchiato, forse malato, portava la barba e indossava un grezzo saio da francescano.

_A quanto pare sono tempi duri per tutti… sembra che il cardinale non se la stia passando tanto meglio di me!_

Il pranzo ebbe inizio. Alfonso non avrebbe saputo dire, se qualcuno gliel’avesse chiesto, quali fossero state le portate e di che cosa si fosse parlato. Era in un tale stato di tensione che riuscì a malapena a buttar giù pochi bocconi e, pur sforzandosi, non fu in grado di seguire la conversazione per intero, ma solo a spezzoni.

“Sono molto dispiaciuto di vedere che Vostra Maestà non sta bene” disse ad un certo punto Della Rovere, “e mi sembra che anche il Principe non goda di buona salute.”

“Purtroppo a Napoli si è diffusa una strana pestilenza” rispose il Re, con un ghigno, “di cui molti sono caduti vittima. Ma, fortunatamente, sembra che la crisi stia passando. Non temete, cardinale, non correrete alcun rischio. Vero, mio Principe?”

“Eh… cosa?” sussultò il ragazzo, colto alla sprovvista.

“La pestilenza a Napoli è in fase di remissione!” ripeté il re francese a voce più alta, quasi Alfonso fosse stato sordo come il padre. Poi si rivolse nuovamente a Della Rovere. “Il nostro amato Principe è sulle nuvole, oggi.”

Il banchetto si prolungò per ore, che al Principe Alfonso parvero più simili a millenni.

“Mio buon cardinale, sapete bene che dobbiamo ringraziare voi per il Regno del quale siamo finalmente entrati in possesso” disse Re Carlo, quando il pranzo stava giungendo al termine. “Voi ci avete incoraggiato a entrare in Italia e a portarvi la guerra e adesso tutti riconoscono il potere e la sovranità del Re di Francia! Siamo in debito con voi, dunque, perciò chiedete quello che desiderate e faremo quanto è in nostro potere per aiutarvi.”

A quelle parole, il Principe Alfonso trasalì e fissò a lungo Della Rovere che, dal canto suo, appariva altrettanto a disagio.

_E’ stato lui, dunque? Lo stesso cardinale che venne a chiedere appoggio a mio padre contro il papa Borgia, in cambio dell’investitura a Re di Napoli, ha poi tramato con i francesi per farli entrare in Italia e portarmi via tutto?_

“Vostra Altezza, sapete bene che l’unica cosa che ho sempre desiderato è restaurare la Chiesa di Roma, riportarla alla sua gloria primitiva e ai veri valori del Cristianesimo. Non ho mai chiesto niente per me stesso, ma solo per il bene della Chiesa. Desidero che il corrotto papa Borgia venga destituito, con ogni mezzo… ma non aspiro più a prendere il suo posto” rispose il cardinale, avvilito. “Credevo di meritarlo, ma i massacri e le uccisioni che sono derivate dal vostro ingresso in Italia macchiano di sangue anche le mie mani. Dopo la morte del papa libertino, saranno i cardinali a scegliere, in conclave e guidati dallo Spirito Santo, l’uomo più adatto per portare a termine questa missione.”

“Dunque voi volete solo l’eliminazione del papa” commentò beffardo il sovrano. “Non sarà un’impresa facile, ma anche noi abbiamo _buoni_ _motivi_ per volere la sua rovina e vi promettiamo che faremo tutto il possibile per accontentarvi.”

Della Rovere chinò il capo in segno di rispetto verso il Re francese, poi il suo sguardo si posò sul Principe, che non aveva smesso di fissarlo con una strana espressione dipinta in viso. Pareva quasi sul punto di piangere, ma era forse possibile?, si domandò l’uomo di chiesa. Cos’era accaduto quando i francesi si erano impossessati del Regno di Napoli? Il giovane Principe aveva davvero accettato di buon grado la nuova situazione, riconoscendo la legittimità di Re Carlo, o piuttosto la sua decisione di coinvolgere la Francia aveva provocato un’altra vittima, dopo gli innocenti cittadini di Lucca e innumerevoli altri?

“Mio Principe, saresti così gentile da mostrare al cardinale la stanza che abbiamo fatto preparare per lui?” chiese il sovrano ad Alfonso.

Il Principe annuì e si alzò da tavola con evidente sollievo. Della Rovere lo seguì in silenzio, in attesa del momento buono per potergli fare quelle domande che le orecchie dei francesi non dovevano udire. Ritenne che fossero abbastanza al sicuro quando si trovarono davanti alla porta della camera che gli era stata assegnata, si voltò verso il ragazzo e iniziò la sua indagine.

“Mio Principe, che cosa vi è accaduto? Avete davvero riconosciuto Re Carlo come legittimo sovrano di Napoli o questa dichiarazione vi è stata estorta… in qualche modo?” chiese. “Purtroppo ero presente al massacro di Lucca e so che non c’è nulla di fronte al quale i francesi indietreggerebbero pur di ottenere quello che vogliono.”

“Che v’importa?” mormorò Alfonso con un filo di voce. “Siete stato _voi_ a volere che la Francia muovesse guerra…”

“E non passa giorno senza che me ne rimproveri amaramente. Vedete? Ho rinunciato ai privilegi derivanti dalla porpora cardinalizia e ora sono un umile francescano che vive di penitenza e preghiera, ma temo che Dio non mi perdonerà, a meno che non riesca a distruggere quel papa libertino e corrotto. Tutto ciò che ho fatto tendeva a quel fine ma, se non lo otterrò, sarò colpevole di tutti i crimini commessi dai francesi e nient’altro. Ma voi… voi siete forse prigioniero qui?”

“Questa è la mia patria e non ne conosco altre” fu la risposta piuttosto enigmatica del Principe.

“Se vi tengono qui contro la vostra volontà, se vi stanno facendo pressioni, se siete minacciato, a me potete dirlo” insisté Della Rovere, come se Alfonso non avesse parlato. “Ho rinunciato ad ogni potere temporale, è vero, ma potrei comunque aiutarvi a scappare da qui. Vi nascondereste nel mio convento, al sicuro, in attesa di trovare qualcuno che possa appoggiarvi o, magari, portarvi in Spagna. Dovete solo dirmi la verità.”

La verità. La verità era troppo difficile e dolorosa da raccontare. Avrebbe forse dovuto spiegare al cardinale com’era stato ingannato e in che modo il Re lo aveva fatto torturare, con l’intento di lasciarlo morire tra i supplizi? O, forse, gli avrebbe raccontato come il Generale lo avesse salvato dalle camere di tortura in cambio di… non era ancora ben chiaro che cosa avrebbe preteso in cambio, ma il Principe cominciava ad avere qualche sospetto. No, certo che no. E poi… Della Rovere avrebbe veramente potuto nasconderlo? Un convento, la prospettiva di fuggire in Spagna… impossibile. Re Carlo lo avrebbe catturato di nuovo e, a quel punto, non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno disposto a intercedere per lui.

Il Principe Alfonso drizzò ben alta la testa e piantò gli occhi in quelli del cardinale, sforzandosi di assumere un tono il più possibile fermo e convincente.

“Ho riconosciuto la legittimità…” un attimo di esitazione, poi riprese deciso. “Ho riconosciuto la legittimità di Sua Maestà Carlo di Francia come sovrano del Regno di Napoli di mia spontanea volontà, liberamente. Nessuno mi ha costretto né minacciato in alcun modo. Sua Maestà è stato incoronato solennemente a Roma, dal papa, ha pertanto ottenuto ciò che a mio padre era stato negato e io non ho potuto fare altro che riconoscerlo e accettarlo.”

La risposta del Principe lasciò Della Rovere sconcertato.

“Ma, mio Principe, siete sicuro che…”

“Non ho altro da dirvi. Vi auguro un felice soggiorno a Napoli” tagliò corto il ragazzo, voltando le spalle al cardinale e avviandosi a passo svelto lungo il corridoio.

Della Rovere, mestamente, si vide costretto ad arrendersi ed entrò nella stanza che era stata allestita per lui, in preda a cupi pensieri.

Alfonso percorreva il corridoio, pensando di tornare a rifugiarsi nella sua camera, quando venne afferrato per un braccio e tirato dentro un’altra stanza. Rimase impietrito dalla paura quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia col Generale.

_Mi avrà sicuramente visto parlare con Della Rovere… e forse non ha sentito quello che gli ho detto! Forse pensa che gli abbia chiesto aiuto ed è arrabbiato con me, lo dirà al Re e io… e lui…_

Ma il Generale aveva un sorriso compiaciuto dipinto sul viso.

“Bravo, Principe, era proprio questo che volevamo da te” gli disse, stringendolo per le spalle. E, siccome il giovane sembrava non capire e continuava a guardarlo intimorito, si spiegò meglio. “Sua Maestà ha mandato te ad accompagnare il cardinale per metterti alla prova, voleva accertarsi della tua lealtà. Mi ha ordinato di seguirvi senza farmi vedere e io ho potuto ascoltare tutto ciò che vi siete detti: Della Rovere, ancora una volta, fa il doppio gioco, ma tu hai difeso la tua posizione in modo convincente e devo ammettere che mi hai favorevolmente stupito.”

“Non… non siete in collera con me, dunque?” mormorò il Principe, incredulo. Pur avendo fatto del suo meglio, non riteneva di essere stato poi così convincente, terrorizzato com’era…

“Più ti conosco e più mi convinco di aver fatto la cosa giusta salvandoti da quelle segrete, per il bene del mio sovrano e… e non solo” dichiarò il Generale, in tono malizioso e sorridendo soddisfatto. Poi si chinò verso Alfonso, lo strinse e lo baciò, come desiderava fare già da una lunga settimana, a lungo e profondamente.

Il Principe rimase a dir poco sconvolto da quella conclusione inattesa, ma comprese anche che avrebbe fatto bene a tenersi buono e a compiacere il Generale più che poteva perché, in fin dei conti, era l’unico che sembrava nutrire interesse per lui… a quale scopo, non aveva molta importanza saperlo. Così, docile, lasciò che lo stringesse e lo baciasse come e quanto voleva.

In fondo, poi, era un modo come un altro per sentirsi un po’ meno solo e


	4. Capitolo 4: Poems by God

**Capitolo 4: Poems by God**

_Your chances thrown upon a table like dice and_

_Were you born in the right time_

_On the right side of the world?_

_As I need glasses when the writing is too small_

_I’ll_ _never read the big letters of poems written by God._

_(“Poems by God” – Elisa)_

Come furono surreali i giorni in cui il cardinale Giuliano Della Rovere rimase ospite al castello di Napoli! La sua presenza metteva ancora di più in crisi il Principe Alfonso e per più di un motivo. Ovviamente, il giovane ricordava fin troppo bene la precedente visita del cardinale, quando era venuto a chiedere l’appoggio del Re Ferrante per deporre il papa Borgia e… rivederlo adesso era devastante per lui. In quei giorni ormai lontani si era divertito un sacco, prima a burlarsi di lui e poi a giocare a fare il Principe reggente, portandolo a visitare la famosa sala da pranzo di suo padre e poi le terme sulfuree, accennando al fatto che _avrebbe discusso personalmente della cosa con i consiglieri del padre_. Quanto si era sentito importante allora, quasi arbitro dei destini di molte persone! E adesso? L’unico con un destino quanto mai precario e instabile era lui e lui soltanto…

E poi, certo, il cardinale non era uno stupido e si era accorto di quanto lui fosse terrorizzato dai francesi. Non poteva sapere le cose terribili che gli erano state inflitte nelle camere di tortura (e, con un po’ di fortuna, non avrebbe dovuto saperle mai…), tuttavia la sua paura di nuovi supplizi era certamente evidente in ogni suo atto, parola e sguardo e nulla di ciò che avrebbe potuto dire sarebbe mai stato sufficiente per stornare ogni sospetto. Alfonso era tuttora convinto di non essere stato affatto credibile nelle sue proteste di lealtà alla causa francese e ogni pranzo, ogni cena alla tavola di Re Carlo e alla presenza di Della Rovere era una nuova farsa. Aveva cominciato a temere e detestare le ore dei pasti, odiava dover sedere alla destra del sovrano (il posto che era stato suo di diritto per anni adesso gli scottava sotto, sapeva bene di essere lì solo per mostrare al cardinale un rapporto di fiducia che era ben lontano dall’esistere), lo stomaco gli si annodava per l’ansia e il terrore di dire o fare qualcosa di irreparabile e, naturalmente, il sovrano francese non perdeva occasione per sottolineare il suo disagio e metterlo, così, ancora più in angoscia. Il giovane Principe trascorreva ogni interminabile banchetto a fissare il cibo nel piatto, giocherellandoci e sperando di riuscire a farlo scomparire con la sola forza di volontà, visto che riusciva a malapena a ingoiare un paio di bocconi, che gli si piantavano in gola come sassi.

E Re Carlo celiava sul fatto che _evidentemente, il Principe non godeva di perfetta salute a causa della pestilenza che aveva colpito Napoli_! Ancora e ancora. Sapeva bene dove colpire e, con ogni accenno a quella stramaledetta pestilenza, rinnovava il ricordo e persino il dolore atroce delle torture in Alfonso.

Ad ogni modo, il ragazzo era riuscito a evitare il più possibile di trovarsi di nuovo a colloquio con Della Rovere e, finalmente, l’uomo di chiesa aveva deciso di tornare a Roma, sarebbe ripartito l’indomani all’alba ma… eh, purtroppo c’era un’intera serata, prima, e un’ultima, infinita cena alla quale non avrebbe potuto esimersi dal partecipare.

“Dunque ci lasciate, cardinale? La nostra ospitalità non è stata abbastanza gradevole per voi?” gli chiese il Re quell’ultima sera, con il solito tono sarcastico.

“Il mio dovere è liberare la Chiesa dalla presenza malefica di Borgia” replicò Della Rovere, asciutto. “Non ho ormai altro scopo nella mia vita ed era solo per questo che ero venuto a farvi visita, Vostra Maestà, per implorare il vostro appoggio, ma posso comprendere che voi siate ancora troppo debilitato dalla malattia e impegnato nel consolidare il vostro potere come sovrano di Napoli per impegnarvi in questa missione. Tuttavia io non posso procrastinare oltre il mio ritorno a Roma.”

“Ma certo, cardinale, siete impaziente di mettervi all’opera voi stesso contro il papa” sogghignò il Re. “Sappiate che, qualunque cosa farete, avrete il nostro consenso: quel Borgia deve pagare anche per ciò che ha ordito contro la nostra persona. Comunque, avete trovato di vostro gradimento il soggiorno a Napoli? La nostra ospitalità è stata migliore di quella di Re Ferrante?”

Ecco.

Ancora una volta, anche quell’ultima sera.

Re Carlo non poteva perdere l’ultima occasione di divertirsi come un gatto col topolino.

Il Principe Alfonso trasalì e s’irrigidì, aspettandosi un nuovo attacco, una nuova insinuazione.

Anche il cardinale rimase spiazzato da quella domanda e non rispose subito, così che il sovrano francese poté piazzare un altro affondo.

“Ci scusiamo per non avervi potuto condurre anche questa volta alle terme sulfuree, come aveva cortesemente fatto il nostro caro Principe Alfonso” disse, fingendosi dispiaciuto. “Tuttavia, come ben saprete, non era possibile recarvisi in questi giorni, sempre a causa di quella _misteriosa pestilenza_. Non avremmo mai voluto che vi ammalaste… non è vero, Principe?”

Sentendosi interpellato, il giovane si angosciò ancora di più. Si morse il labbro inferiore, nervoso, prima di trovare voce sufficiente per rispondere.

“La salute di Sua Eminenza è molto importante per tutti noi” riuscì a dire.

Ma il Re non aveva ancora finito con lui.

“Tuttavia non vogliamo privarvi di tutti i divertimenti di cui avete potuto godere nella visita precedente” riprese. “Sappiamo che il Principe non ha mancato di mostrarvi la sala da pranzo preferita da suo padre, il _compianto_ Re Ferrante. Forse desiderereste che vi accompagnasse a visitarla in quest’ultima sera che trascorrerete qui? Sono certo che il Principe ne sarà _oltremodo lieto_.”

Era troppo. Alfonso chiuse gli occhi e si fece cereo in viso, sicuro che sarebbe svenuto con la faccia nel piatto. Persino il Generale si mosse a disagio sulla sedia a quella nuova cattiveria del suo sovrano e avrebbe voluto intervenire in qualche modo, ma Della Rovere lo precedette.

“Non ho desiderio di vedere ancora uno spettacolo così penoso e già nella mia scorsa visita feci notare al gentile Principe che tali punizioni erano eccessivamente severe secondo la mia mentalità di umile uomo di chiesa” tagliò corto, per chiudere l’argomento una volta per tutte. “Invece… invece sono addolorato di notare che la salute del Principe non è affatto migliorata in questi giorni e che stasera appare ancora più sofferente del solito.”

“Voi dite?” commentò divertito il Re, lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzo sconvolto che gli sedeva accanto.

“Temo che la malattia di cui avete parlato sia troppo violenta per la costituzione delicata del Principe Alfonso” ribatté il cardinale. “Volevo infatti chiedere a Vostra Maestà il permesso di condurlo con me a Roma per permettergli di cambiare aria. Ciò gioverebbe senz’altro alla sua salute che tutti noi consideriamo tanto preziosa.”

L’espressione di Re Carlo mutò improvvisamente: il cardinale aveva osato sfidarlo in arguzia e adesso c’era da divertirsi ancora di più!

“Già una volta vi rimproverai per la vostra impertinenza, cardinale” replicò, stizzito. “Allora osaste mettere in dubbio la necessità di distruggere Lucca e massacrarne i cittadini, mentre ora ritenete che non ci prendiamo sufficiente cura del _benessere_ del Principe Alfonso. Molto bene, se è questo che pensate allora chiedetelo, chiedete direttamente al Principe qui presente se ci prendiamo _cura_ di lui con ogni mezzo, se vive serenamente in mezzo ai suoi nuovi alleati o se, invece, preferirebbe rifugiarsi a Roma. Domandatelo pure al giovane Principe: è qui davanti a voi ed è abbastanza grande da rispondere per se stesso.”

Il cardinale si fece livido e comprese di aver scatenato qualcosa di ancor peggiore. Come già aveva fatto mille volte, maledisse in cuor suo il momento in cui aveva deciso di rivolgersi al Re di Francia per ottenerne l’appoggio senza considerare che, così facendo, avrebbe messo l’Italia intera nelle mani sanguinarie di un barbaro senza scrupoli. Sarebbe stato meglio se avesse tentato lui stesso di eliminare Rodrigo Borgia, come infatti intendeva fare adesso… e quante vite sarebbero state risparmiate, tutte vite che _lui_ aveva sulla coscienza!

Tutti gli occhi si puntarono sul Principe Alfonso, ma lui sentiva soltanto lo sguardo fisso del Re accanto a lui che gli bruciava la pelle come avevano fatto le sue torture. Non poteva fare altro, ancora una volta doveva essere convincente. Posò le mani sul tavolo, stringendo fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche e, fingendo una sicurezza che era ben lontano dal provare, si alzò in piedi guardando bene in faccia Della Rovere. Le gambe gli tremavano, ma nessuno poteva vederle e si era appoggiato con forza al tavolo proprio per evitare di vacillare.

“Vi ho già risposto una volta a proposito di questa questione” dichiarò, tenendo la voce bassa per non far sentire che tremava. “Napoli è la città in cui sono nato e cresciuto e non ho alcun motivo per desiderare di abbandonarla, né ora né mai. Vi sono molto grato per il vostro interessamento, ma vi assicuro che ho chi si occupa di me nel… nel modo migliore e che guarirò molto più velocemente qui che in qualunque altro posto.”

Il Re scoppiò a ridere, compiaciuto e esilarato nel vedere l’espressione sbigottita e delusa del cardinale.

“Ecco, cardinale, avete avuto la vostra risposta. Adesso vi ordino di non seccarci più con richieste inopportune, altrimenti saremo costretti a farvi accompagnare dal Principe a cenare altrove… magari nella sala da pranzo di Re Ferrante!” esclamò, con un ghigno.

A quelle parole Della Rovere chinò il capo, sconfitto, ma anche Alfonso ricadde seduto di schianto come una marionetta con i fili tagliati. Come? Perché il Re aveva detto quella cattiveria? Perché gli aveva di nuovo ricordato quella maledetta sala da pranzo? Non era forse stato abbastanza convincente? Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Re Carlo lo avrebbe punito comunque?

In preda al panico, il Principe si sentì invadere dalla nausea e, pur essendo seduto, oscillò e parve sul punto di cadere. A quel punto fu il Generale ad intervenire: francamente, per quella sera ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle battute del suo Re e riteneva che il Principe si fosse comportato fin troppo bene e non meritasse un simile trattamento.

“Mio signore” suggerì rispettosamente, “chiedo il vostro permesso per lasciare la tavola e accompagnare il Principe Alfonso nelle sue stanze. Credo che questa sera sia particolarmente debole e stanco e che abbia bisogno di riposo.”

Re Carlo guardò il suo ufficiale, quindi il cardinale Della Rovere che non aveva più osato alzare gli occhi dal piatto, infine il giovane accanto a lui che pareva più morto che vivo. Valutò di essersela goduta abbastanza per quella sera e che poteva anche acconsentire alla richiesta del suo Generale.

“Avete il nostro permesso” rispose. “Del resto, la cena è ormai quasi terminata…”

“Vi ringrazio, Vostra Maestà” disse il Generale. Si alzò dal suo posto e si avvicinò al Principe che lo guardava con aria stordita. Dovette aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi e praticamente trascinarlo fuori dalla sala, perché il ragazzo pareva incapace di muovere anche un solo passo. Non appena furono fuori dalla vista del sovrano, lo prese in braccio e si stupì ancora una volta di quanto fosse fragile e leggero.

Mentre lo portava verso la stanza che condividevano, cercò di rincuorarlo con qualche parola gentile.

“Sua Maestà voleva soltanto metterti alla prova, lo sai questo, vero? Non intende farti di nuovo del male, sa bene quanto tu sia importante per la nostra causa” disse. “Tu ti sei comportato in modo egregio anche stasera e sono certo che anche Sua Maestà, in fondo, è soddisfatto di te.”

 _Come no?,_ pensò stancamente il Principe. Era talmente sfinito da non avere nemmeno la forza di rispondere e restò abbandonato tra le braccia dell’uomo, senza credere veramente alle sue parole ma comunque provando un certo qual sollievo nel sentire che, tutto sommato, tentava di incoraggiarlo.

Giunti nella camera, il Generale depose Alfonso sul letto. Cominciava a provare un certo dispiacere nel vederlo così distrutto e si rendeva conto sempre di più che avevano esagerato con lui. Non avevano in mano un Cesare Borgia, un giovane ostinato e deciso da domare con la forza, ma un ragazzo impaurito e fragile che avrebbe potuto crollare da un momento all’altro.

“Hai risposto molto bene al cardinale, Principe” insisté allora, per confortarlo. “Della Rovere ha provato in tutti i modi a farti cadere in contraddizione, ma tu sei stato arguto. Ritengo che meriti una ricompensa: parlerò a Sua Maestà e cercherò di convincerlo a non infierire così tanto su di te, a questo punto la tua lealtà è stata provata più volte e non c’è motivo di esagerare.”

Le parole del Generale ebbero un effetto sorprendente e inaspettato su Alfonso: il giovane Principe sollevò sull’uomo uno sguardo incredulo e poi scoppiò a piangere. Il comandante francese non poté fare altro che stringerlo di nuovo tra le braccia, non sapendo cosa pensare di quella reazione.

“Principe Alfonso, cosa ti succede, adesso? Ti ho detto che non hai più nulla da temere…”

“E’ che… è che…” il giovane non riusciva quasi a parlare in mezzo ai singhiozzi. “Nessuno è mai… voi siete… siete il primo che mi parla con gentilezza… da tanto tempo, tanto tempo…”

Quelle frasi disperate, rotte dal pianto, provocarono uno strano effetto sul Generale, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima: lo invase un’insolita tenerezza per il ragazzo, quel Principe che aveva perduto ogni punto di riferimento nella sua vita, era stato crudelmente torturato e adesso scoppiava in lacrime soltanto perché lui gli aveva parlato con una certa gentilezza.

_Abbiamo davvero punito il Principe in modo eccessivo, sarebbe bastato molto meno per metterlo in riga, è solo un ragazzo fragile e spaventato…_

Il pensiero suscitò in lui altri desideri e, non riuscendo a dominarsi, strinse più forte a sé Alfonso e lo baciò profondamente. E, ancora una volta, rimase piacevolmente sorpreso dalla reazione del Principe che, affamato di qualunque gesto minimamente affettuoso, gli si aggrappò e si lasciò baciare, remissivo.

La docilità del Principe suscitò ancora maggior eccitazione nel Generale che non seppe frenarsi. Approfittando dell’unguento che il dottore usava per curare le ferite provocate al Principe dalle torture e che teneva sopra il comodino, cercò di prepararlo nel modo migliore che poté, non riuscendo a rinunciare a lui ma neanche volendo risvegliargli troppo il dolore e il terrore dei supplizi. Alfonso, tuttavia, pareva stordito e non accennava a ribellarsi, avrebbe accettato docile e obbediente qualunque cosa il Generale avesse deciso di fargli, unicamente perché… era stato il solo a trattarlo con gentilezza. Tanto era potente in lui il senso di perdita, solitudine e terrore…

Alla fine di tutto, il Principe rimase tra le braccia del comandante francese, sconvolto e intontito ma anche consapevole che quell’uomo, in qualche suo strano modo, perlomeno teneva a lui e lo avrebbe protetto dal male. Intenerito come mai gli era accaduto prima, il Generale lo tenne tra le braccia e gli parlò di nuovo in tono incoraggiante.

“Non devi avere più paura, Principe. Io ti prometto che, se continuerai a comportarti sempre bene, ti proteggerò e ti sarò vicino” gli disse. “Non sarai mai più solo e intercederò sempre per te presso Sua Maestà. Stai tranquillo, Principe Alfonso.”

E, inspiegabilmente, il giovane si sentì davvero più tranquillo e riuscì ad addormentarsi, pensando per la prima volta dopo tanti giorni che, forse, la sua vita sarebbe proseguita in un modo meno terribile e spaventoso di ciò che aveva pensato fino ad allora.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo 5: No hero

**Capitolo 5: No hero**

_I can’t jump over buildings I’m no hero_

_But love can do miracles_

_I can’t outrun a bullet cause I’m no hero_

_But I’d spill my blood for you_

_Cause you know I’d do it all._

_(“No hero” – Elisa)_

Erano passati poco più di tre mesi dall’arrivo dei francesi nel Regno di Napoli e adesso, finalmente, le cose stavano iniziando a procedere per il giusto verso. La pestilenza che aveva indebolito la città si stava esaurendo e Napoli riprendeva vita e vivacità; inoltre sembrava che gli altri Stati italiani avessero accettato la legittimità di Re Carlo come nuovo sovrano di quelle terre. Il Generale sorrise tra sé pensando che, forse, parte di quell’accettazione la si doveva al fatto che in tutta Italia si era ormai sparsa la voce che il Principe Alfonso aveva dato il suo consenso e che si faceva vedere spesso al fianco di Sua Maestà. Naturalmente gli altri potenti d’Italia non potevano sapere cosa c’era stato prima di quell’apparente pace ed era bene che non lo sapessero, visto che adesso era tutto sistemato e le atroci torture inflitte al Principe erano soltanto un brutto ricordo.

Compiaciuto, il Generale pensò che se tutto si era risolto per il meglio era merito suo e del rapporto sempre più stretto che aveva instaurato con il ragazzo: il Principe si stava fidando di lui e si stava legando sempre di più, si lasciava fare docilmente qualunque cosa il Generale volesse da lui e seguiva i suoi consigli e la sua guida. E lui? Stentava ancora a crederlo ma, per la prima volta in tutta una vita dedicata esclusivamente alle battaglie e alla carriera militare, adesso provava qualcosa di profondo e importante per il Principe Alfonso, qualcosa di bello che gli scaldava il cuore.

Certo, ora si profilava un noioso intralcio: Giovanni Sforza e sua cugina Caterina erano giunti a Napoli per conferire con Sua Maestà e si erano accampati fuori città in attesa di comparire alla sua presenza. Re Carlo aveva mandato il suo Generale a parlare con loro per sentire che cosa volevano prima di decidere se riceverli o meno ed era per questo che adesso l’uomo si stava dirigendo verso il loro accampamento. Mentre cavalcava, rifletteva su quanto la sua vita fosse più serena e quanto prendersi cura del Principe Alfonso lo facesse sentire bene.

Chissà, magari gli sarebbe piaciuto restare per sempre nel Regno di Napoli, in quel luogo ridente e soleggiato, assieme al giovane Principe… Prima, però, doveva occuparsi della faccenda incresciosa di Giovanni e Caterina Sforza e sperava proprio di poterli convincere ad andarsene senza incontrare Sua Maestà che si stava riprendendo ora dalla sua febbre e aveva bisogno di riposo e non di scocciatori.

 

Mentre il Generale si dirigeva all’accampamento degli Sforza, nel castello stava per svolgersi un dramma in piena regola.

Re Carlo aveva preso in antipatia il Principe Alfonso ancor prima di conoscerlo e poi, dopo averlo incontrato, l’aveva detestato sempre di più. Aveva scelto deliberatamente di incolparlo per la pestilenza che si era scatenata a Napoli e che aveva contagiato anche lui e il suo desiderio sarebbe stato quello di farlo ammazzare e imbalsamare per occupare il posto vacante alla tavola di mostruosità voluta da Re Ferrante. Il sovrano si immaginava il Principe come un giovane arrogante e combattivo, un po’ come Cesare Borgia che aveva conosciuto a Roma, e si proponeva di toglierselo dai piedi in una maniera che sarebbe servita da esempio a chiunque avesse anche solo osato pensare di mettersi contro di lui. Quando Alfonso era stato catturato, però, il Re si era trovato davanti un ragazzo spaurito e indifeso, un avversario non certo alla sua altezza, che per cercare di salvarsi la pelle aveva mostrato verso di lui una specie di atteggiamento _seduttivo_. Si era dichiarato disponibile ad accompagnarlo a visitare la città e aveva cercato di attirare la sua simpatia, ottenendo l’effetto esattamente opposto. Carlo VIII di Francia era un Re guerriero, un uomo più avvezzo a vivere negli accampamenti militari che a Corte; tante moine e smancerie lo avevano incattivito ancora di più contro il giovane Principe e, di conseguenza, lo avevano spinto a torturarlo in modo più crudele e brutale di quanto avesse programmato di fare in principio. L’intervento del Generale in favore di Alfonso era stato inaspettato e gli aveva tolto buona parte del divertimento che si era aspettato ma, seppure a malincuore, il sovrano doveva ammettere che il suo ufficiale aveva avuto ragione: un Principe aragonese sottomesso ai francesi e disposto a dire qualsiasi bestialità pur di restare al sicuro era un bel guadagno per la stabilità della sua corona. Aveva perfino tenuto testa a quell’intrigante del cardinale Della Rovere e dichiarato davanti a tutti di ritenere legittima l’investitura di Re Carlo come sovrano di Napoli! Il Re non poteva desiderare di meglio, eppure… eppure i piagnistei e gli atteggiamenti di Alfonso gli davano la nausea e, in qualche modo, doveva togliersi la voglia di tormentarlo, senza compromettere l’accordo tra di loro.

Quello sarebbe stato il giorno adatto: il Generale, che era diventato fin troppo protettivo nei confronti del Principe, si trovava all’accampamento degli Sforza per ascoltare le loro richieste e il Principe sarebbe stato solo e completamente in sua balìa. Re Carlo aveva dato certi ordini ai suoi uomini e poi era rimasto nella sala del trono a ridersela di gusto, immaginando ciò che sarebbe successo…

Alfonso era uscito tardi dalla camera e, sempre guardandosi intorno per il timore di essere molestato, aveva fatto un timido giretto per i corridoi del castello, vagando senza una meta. Gli sembrava così ingiusto non potersi muovere liberamente per quel maniero che fino a poco tempo prima era stato _suo_! Ogni angolo, ogni stanza risvegliavano in lui ricordi e nostalgie di un tempo felice e privo di preoccupazioni. Senza accorgersene, si era spinto fino al loggiato che dava sul Golfo e, sospirando tristemente, si era affacciato per ammirare il panorama incantevole che si poteva godere da lì. Rammentava di quando aveva detto al cardinale Della Rovere, durante la sua prima visita a Napoli, quando ancora il regno apparteneva a suo padre, che un luogo tanto bello e pieno di piaceri doveva essere difeso a tutti i costi. E lui come lo aveva difeso? Era scappato come uno straccione qualsiasi, senza appoggi, senza amici, senza nessuno che lo aiutasse e poi era caduto nelle mani dei francesi e…

“Il _principino_ si gode il panorama, eh?” aveva ringhiato un armigero, avvicinandosi in modo minaccioso ad Alfonso. Altri tre compagni gli erano dietro e sghignazzavano soddisfatti.

Alfonso trasalì: perduto nei suoi ricordi e nelle sue malinconie, non si era nemmeno reso conto di non essere più da solo.

“Cosa volete da me? Lasciatemi in pace e andate a fare la guardia, a perlustrare il perimetro o qualsiasi altra cosa facciano quelli come voi!” aveva reagito, petulante, cercando di non mostrarsi intimorito. Erano soltanto dei soldati qualunque e non potevano permettersi di dargli fastidio!

“I nostri ordini sono diversi” disse uno degli armigeri, avvicinandosi ancora di più e strattonando Alfonso per un braccio, mentre i suoi compagni ridevano ancora più forte.

Il Principe impallidì, ritraendosi.

“Non potete farmi niente, voi siete solo soldati e io invece sono…”

“Tu non sei _nessuno_ , ragazzino” lo interruppe un altro, con un ghigno. “Sei un prigioniero di Sua Maestà e, se Sua Maestà ordina di farti torturare, noi obbediamo e basta!”

Al Principe si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

“Tortu… torturarmi? Ma cosa dite? Non potete farmi del male, io sono sotto la protezione del vostro comandante e…”

“Sì, sappiamo che sei _sotto_ il nostro comandante” fece un soldataccio, con una risata sguaiata, “ma lui non è qui, adesso, e gli ordini di Sua Maestà sono più importanti dei suoi!”

“Ma io… io… sono utile a Sua Maestà…” tentò di dire Alfonso, lanciando occhiate disperate in cerca di una via di fuga. “La mia presenza legittima la sua corona, gli servo!”

“Beh, forse Sua Maestà ha cambiato idea” tagliò corto il primo armigero. “Forza, prendiamolo!”

Così dicendo, il soldato spintonò bruscamente il Principe, mentre un altro faceva il gesto di volerlo afferrare. Terrorizzato, il ragazzo scartò velocemente a destra, infilandosi nella prima porta aperta che vide ma, per sua sfortuna, era proprio quella della sala del trono, dove sedeva Re Carlo.

“Quale sorpresa vederti qui, caro Principe” gli disse, con un guizzo di divertimento maligno negli occhi. “Sei già stato informato dei nostri progetti per il resto della giornata?”

Fino a quel momento, Alfonso poteva sempre sperare che la soldataglia volesse burlarsi di lui, ma a quel punto non poteva più dubitare: il Re, per qualche suo motivo, aveva deciso di farlo riportare nella camera delle torture. Ma che cosa aveva fatto di male?

Stupido a domandarselo… in fondo, cosa aveva fatto di male anche la prima volta in cui era stato sottoposto a quei supplizi?

Il Principe sentì le gambe che gli tremavano, ma non poteva permettersi di crollare, altrimenti gli armigeri lo avrebbero preso e trascinato subito alla _culla di Giuda_ o a qualsiasi altro strazio fosse venuto in mente al sovrano. I soldati che lo inseguivano erano ormai alle sue spalle e altre guardie presenti nella sala del trono, ad un cenno del Re, si erano mosse verso di lui. Alfonso non ci pensò due volte: attraversò di corsa la sala del trono fino a raggiungere la porta opposta e si precipitò lungo il corridoio con la forza della disperazione. Non riuscì però a evitare di sentire l’ultimo sberleffo del Re…

“Sei veloce, Principino, ma prima o poi ti stancherai, e allora…”

I soldati alle sue calcagna erano diventati dieci, poi quindici, poi venti. Il Principe attraversava saloni, sfrecciava lungo corridoi, superava porte, scostava tendaggi, sempre con gli uomini del Re a tallonarlo. Pensò di rifugiarsi nella sua stanza e di barricarsi dentro: se fosse riuscito a tenere lontani i soldati per abbastanza tempo, forse sarebbe tornato il Generale e magari avrebbe convinto il sovrano a risparmiarlo. Non era stato lui a salvarlo la prima volta? Non diceva sempre che, se si fosse comportato bene e avesse sostenuto la Francia, non gli sarebbe accaduto niente di male? Doveva solo resistere fino al ritorno del Generale, di sicuro non era un caso che quella sorta di _caccia_ si fosse scatenata proprio il giorno in cui lui era andato ad incontrare gli Sforza… Sua Maestà aveva atteso che il suo comandante lasciasse il castello prima di perseguire i suoi turpi scopi.

_Se riesco a raggiungere le mie stanze, forse posso farcela, mi chiuderò dentro, dovranno sfondare la porta per prendermi, ma così guadagnerò tempo e quando il Generale sarà tornato…_

Alfonso si precipitò verso le scale che portavano alle stanze da letto, ma per la fretta e il terrore mise un piede in fallo e mancò uno dei gradini; scivolò e cadde, battendo violentemente la testa contro la balaustra di marmo. Il colpo gli aprì una ferita sopra l’occhio destro che cominciò subito a sanguinare, ma il giovane non se ne diede pensiero… se fossero riusciti a prenderlo, gli avrebbero fatto ben di peggio! Stordito, si rialzò e fece per riprendere la corsa, ma vide altre cinque guardie che venivano proprio dalle stanze di sopra e che scendevano i gradini, dirigendosi verso di lui. Da quella parte non ci sarebbe stata salvezza.

I soldati sembravano ovunque. Alfonso si sentiva debole e smarrito per il colpo in testa, cominciava ad avere le vertigini e il terrore gli attanagliava lo stomaco come una morsa. Asciugandosi il sangue che gli colava dal taglio sulla fronte con la manica dell’abito, scorse un’altra possibile via di fuga, un corridoio laterale dal quale nessuna guardia sembrava provenire. Disperato, non poté fare altro che rimettersi a correre in quella direzione, talmente confuso da non rendersi conto che il corridoio portava proprio alle segrete e alle camere di tortura. Quando se ne accorse era troppo tardi, gli armigeri gli erano addosso e bloccavano ogni altra via di uscita. Il Principe non ebbe altra scelta che entrare in quelle stanze che gli causavano tanto orrore, dove aveva sofferto pene indicibili e creduto di morire nel modo più tremendo. Esausto, paralizzato dal terrore e frastornato per il colpo subito, Alfonso scivolò a terra senza più forze, incapace di continuare quell’inutile fuga. Come un animale braccato, si rannicchiò in un angolo, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto e nascondendovi la testa in un patetico tentativo di proteggersi, poi scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, fuori di sé per la paura.

I soldati, tuttavia, non lo catturarono. Vedendo che si era cacciato da solo proprio nel luogo che più temeva e che si era rincantucciato a piangere come un bambino, si limitarono a sghignazzare soddisfatti e a sbeffeggiarlo, poi se ne andarono, lasciandolo da solo in quelle stanze umide e spaventose.

 

Il Generale rientrò al castello quando il pomeriggio lasciava il posto alla sera. Aveva parlato con Giovanni e Caterina Sforza ed era piuttosto innervosito con loro: pretendevano che il sovrano marciasse con i loro eserciti su Roma per vendicarsi del papa Borgia e, non contenti, volevano anche i cannoni francesi per difendere la loro fortezza di Forlì. Ma chi diavolo si credevano di essere? Sua Maestà avrebbe fatto molto meglio a non riceverli, anzi, a dare subito l’ordine di scacciarli dal regno di Napoli. Si avviò verso la sala del trono, ansioso di riferire al Re riguardo al colloquio avuto con quegli spocchiosi Sforza, ma le sue riflessioni si interruppero vedendo che alcuni dei suoi uomini si davano gomitate e ridacchiavano tra loro.

“Non avete niente di più utile da fare?” li rimproverò bruscamente. “Che avete da ridere? Non c’è assolutamente niente di divertente. Anzi, tu, vai subito ad annunciare a Sua Maestà che sono tornato e che ho urgente bisogno di parlargli.”

I soldati smisero subito di ridere; quello che era stato incaricato di annunciare al Re il suo ritorno partì in tutta fretta mentre gli altri si scambiavano occhiate avvilite.

“Si può sapere che sta succedendo qui?” insisté il Generale, spazientito.

“Vi chiediamo perdono, signore” disse uno dei soldati. “Era solo uno scherzo, abbiamo pensato che fosse divertente. E Sua Maestà…”

Un vago sospetto iniziò a farsi strada nella mente dell’uomo.

“Di che stai parlando? Cosa c’entra Sua Maestà? E’ successo forse qualcosa al Re o al Principe Alfonso?”

“Sua Maestà sta bene… e anche il Principe, certo! E’ stato solo… uno scherzo…”

Il Generale ne aveva abbastanza e comprese che da quei soldati non avrebbe tirato fuori nient’altro, così si diresse a passo deciso verso la sala del trono per scoprire ciò che era accaduto in sua assenza. Non era proprio il momento adatto per le intemperanze di Sua Maestà, quello. Era più che mai necessario mostrare a tutta l’Italia che il regno di Napoli apparteneva con pieno diritto alla Francia e che avevano la totale approvazione del Principe Alfonso che, per alcuni, era ancora il legittimo erede al trono, altrimenti sarebbero arrivati altri avvoltoi come gli Sforza, pronti a pretendere chissà cosa e ad accampare assurdi diritti.  

“Generale, aspettavamo con impazienza il vostro ritorno” lo accolse Re Carlo, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Allora, che cosa desideravano i nostri _amici_ Sforza?”

“Non sono vostri amici, mio sovrano” ribatté con fermezza il Generale. “Vogliono soltanto sfruttare la nostra potenza militare a loro vantaggio e osano persino minacciarvi…”

Il Re perse subito tutta la sua allegria.

“Minacciarci? E con quali armi a disposizione, se ci è concesso sapere? Quel Giovanni Sforza è un pagliaccio, deriso da tutta Italia per l’accusa di impotenza e la cugina… Caterina, vero? Beh, quella è nota per l’esatto contrario” brontolò il sovrano, di malumore. “Sono venuti fin qui per insultarci?”

“Gli Sforza chiedono a Vostra Maestà di concedere loro i cannoni francesi, per vendicarsi delle offese ricevute dal papa Borgia e per difendere il loro castello di Forlì. In cambio, vi offrono l’appoggio dei loro eserciti per far ritorno in Francia.”

“Per quale motivo dovremmo fare ritorno in Francia proprio adesso? E, soprattutto, perché mai avremmo bisogno dei loro ridicoli eserciti?”

“Secondo loro, la vostra posizione qui a Napoli non è sicura” replicò il Generale, in tono allusivo. “Ritengono che la Spagna potrebbe decidere di muovervi guerra. Evidentemente ignorano che avete l’appoggio di un Principe della casata aragonese e che, per questo motivo, la Spagna non oserebbe mettersi contro di voi.”

Il Re parve a disagio.

“Eh… sì, certo, l’appoggio del Principe aragonese” disse, in tono molto meno convinto. Rifletté un attimo, concluse che, tutto sommato, non era accaduto niente di irreparabile e, rinfrancato, dichiarò: “Molto bene, dimostreremo loro quanto si sbagliano e quanto sono avventati nelle loro vuote minacce: domattina stessa manderemo un messaggero per invitarli al castello e offriremo loro un banchetto, durante il quale avranno modo di vedere quanto siano saldi i rapporti tra noi e il Principe e quanto poco abbiamo da temere dalla Spagna. E, a proposito di questo… sarai tu a occuparti del Principe che, al momento, si trova nelle segrete…”

“Nelle _segrete_?” ripeté il Generale, incredulo. Possibile che non potesse nemmeno allontanarsi una mezza giornata senza che succedesse un pandemonio?

“Volevo solo divertirmi un po’, ma quel Principe Alfonso è davvero troppo suscettibile” replicò spazientito il Re. “Ad ogni modo non è successo niente, ti occuperai tu di lui, come al solito, e domani gli Sforza avranno quel che meritano.”

Con un rapido inchino, il Generale si congedò dal suo sovrano e si diresse in fretta verso le camere di tortura. Entratovi, accese subito le torce e vide la figuretta esile e tremante del Principe, ancora rannicchiato nell’angolo in cui si era rifugiato ore prima. Gli si avvicinò con cautela per non spaventarlo ulteriormente e si chinò accanto a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Alfonso sobbalzò, si guardò intorno con occhi terrorizzati e riprese a singhiozzare.

“No, no, vi prego… non fatemi del male, ho fatto il bravo, mi sono comportato bene… non fatemi del male, per favore, per favore…”

Il ragazzo sembrava fuori di sé per il terrore, era scarmigliato, stravolto, la manica del suo abito e il farsetto sporchi di sangue e sul sopracciglio destro spiccava una ferita. Il Generale non osava nemmeno pensare ai momenti di orrore che il povero Principe doveva aver trascorso, sebbene nessuno lo avesse fisicamente molestato.

“Va tutto bene, Principe, è finita, adesso ti accompagno in camera e… Va tutto bene, calmati, adesso” tentò di tranquillizzarlo, ma il giovane pareva non sentirlo nemmeno e continuava a gemere e a piangere.

“No, per favore, non fatemi male, no, no…”

“Alfonso!” lo chiamò allora il Generale, in tono calmo ma deciso e stringendo il Principe a sé. “Ci sono io adesso, nessuno ti farà del male.”

Sentendosi chiamare per nome, il Principe si riscosse e riprese coscienza di se stesso e di chi gli stava parlando. Sconvolto, si aggrappò convulsamente all’uomo che lo stava confortando.

“Volevano… loro… mi hanno inseguito per tutto il castello… non mi lasciate più da solo, vi prego… mi odiano, mi odiano tutti!” mormorò, ansimando e singhiozzando.

“Adesso sono qui e non devi temere più niente” ripeté il militare.

“No… voi non c’eravate, mi avete lasciato solo, mi avete abbandonato…” protestò debolmente il ragazzo.

Il Generale gli prese il viso tra le mani per guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.

“No, Principe Alfonso, non ti ho abbandonato e mai lo farò, ma io non ho alcun obbligo nei tuoi confronti, gli unici miei doveri sono verso Sua Maestà” spiegò, serio. “Tutto quello che faccio per te è perché tu sei importante, per la causa francese e per me personalmente, ma non hai il diritto di rinfacciarmi nulla. Io mi occuperò sempre di te e ti starò vicino perché è ciò che _voglio_ , non perché sia un mio _obbligo_ verso di te. Hai capito bene, Principe?”

Alfonso, che restava sempre affascinato e irretito dalle parole pacate e rassicuranti dell’uomo, annuì. Allora il Generale si chinò su di lui e lo baciò a lungo, stringendo tra le braccia quel corpo esile e delicato, cercando di trasmettergli calore dopo tutto il freddo e l’umido che aveva patito nelle segrete.

Infine lo prese in braccio, sollevandolo da terra e, ancora una volta, si trovò a riflettere su quanto fosse fragile e sperduto quel povero Principe senza regno e su quanto male gli avessero fatto. Lo portò nelle loro stanze dove si sarebbe preso cura di lui lavandolo, ripulendogli e medicandogli la ferita sulla fronte e procurandogli degli abiti caldi e puliti.

Alfonso si affidò a lui, lasciandosi portare in braccio e sentendosi finalmente al caldo e al sicuro. Tutto gli appariva più sopportabile quando il Generale era con lui e si occupava di lui. Adesso non era più solo.

 

 

 

 **FINE**  


 

 

 

 

 


	6. Capitolo 6: Our Neverworld

**Capitolo 6: Our Neverworld**

_We are one in our Neverworld_

_We are gone, say farewell to you all_

_the closer we are coming now the more it’s getting real_

_real_ _for you and me_

_together_ _we can take a piece of never_

_bring_ _it back with us_

_and_ _make this world our home._

_(“Our Neverworld” – Xandria)_

 

Dopo che il Generale lo ebbe portato in camera, deposto sul letto e medicato, Alfonso cadde addormentato: quella era stata per lui una giornata terrificante e l’aveva lasciato sfinito e stravolto. Per qualche tempo il Generale lo guardò dormire, riflettendo, come aveva già fatto molte volte, su quanto il Principe fosse giovane e indifeso e su fino a che punto avessero esagerato con lui. Adesso, però, non avrebbe più permesso che gli accadesse qualcosa di brutto. Alfonso era sempre più prezioso per lui e, per fortuna, averlo come ostaggio si era rivelata una scelta vincente sotto tanti punti di vista e questo avrebbe trattenuto il Re dal prendere decisioni avventate a suo danno. Sua Maestà ne avrebbe avuto la prova, se ancora ce ne fosse stato bisogno, proprio il giorno successivo: gli Sforza sarebbero giunti al castello con le loro pretese insensate, sicuri del fatto loro e forti della minaccia di una possibile guerra con la Spagna… Chissà che faccia avrebbero fatto trovandosi davanti il Principe Alfonso in salute, tranquillo e spontaneamente sottomesso al Re di Francia! Allora sarebbe stato molto difficile, per loro, continuare a sostenere il pericolo di un’aggressione spagnola e il comandante francese pregustava già quel momento di trionfo.

Tutto merito del giovane Principe che adesso dormiva, finalmente sereno e abbandonato tra le lenzuola; anche Sua Maestà avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto dell’importanza fondamentale del ragazzo per la loro causa e mettere da parte le proprie antipatie personali in nome di qualcosa di più grande.

Il Generale si rese conto che si era fatto tardi, a quell’ora sicuramente il Re era a tavola con gli altri cortigiani e la sua assenza sarebbe sembrata strana. Valutò se fosse il caso di svegliare il Principe per condurlo alla tavola del sovrano, ma poi pensò che il povero giovane ne avesse avuto abbastanza per quel giorno: sarebbe sceso lui per la cena e, più tardi, gli avrebbe portato qualcosa in camera. Ora come ora, il Principe Alfonso aveva soltanto bisogno di riposare per riprendere le forze.

 

Quando il Generale tornò in camera, due ore dopo, portando un piatto con carne e frutta e una coppa di vino per il Principe, Alfonso si era svegliato e lo guardò entrare nella stanza con gli occhi scuri sgranati.

“MI avete portato la cena?” chiese, stupito.

Il francese si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e gli porse il piatto, mettendo la coppa sul comodino.

“Sì, perché ti sorprendi tanto?”

Il Principe si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso che colpì profondamente l’uomo: era la prima volta, da quando lo conosceva, che lo vedeva sorridere e così sembrava ancora più giovane e tenero. Era quella, dunque, la parte del ragazzo che non conosceva?

“No, è che… mi avete ricordato una cosa…” rispose timidamente il Principe Alfonso. “Questo lo facevo io per mio padre, ero io a imboccarlo e, quando fu costretto a rimanere a letto, gli portavo i pasti.”

“Lo facevi tu? Non un servitore?” si stupì il Generale.

“Perché no? Era mio padre, in fondo” replicò tranquillo Alfonso, iniziando a mangiare. Solo in quel momento si rendeva conto di quanto fosse affamato e per lui occuparsi del padre era stata una cosa normale, perciò considerava chiuso l’argomento, ma non era così per il Generale. Ecco un altro aspetto sorprendente della personalità di Alfonso: chi avrebbe mai detto che un principino viziato, altezzoso e schifiltoso come lui sarebbe stato così servizievole con l’anziano e infermo padre? Piacevolmente sorpreso, l’uomo gli accarezzò i capelli.

“Sei stato un bravo figlio, sono certo che Re Ferrante fosse fiero di te” gli disse.

“Oh, questo non lo so: negli ultimi tempi non si rendeva più conto di niente e magari non mi riconosceva neanche” minimizzò il Principe, continuando a mangiare come se niente fosse e senza capire perché il Generale fosse rimasto così impressionato da un fatto tanto semplice.

“Ad ogni modo, è bene che ora mangi e ti riposi, perché domani avrai una giornata impegnativa e ciò che farai sarà molto importante” riprese il militare, cambiando argomento. “Ci sarà un grande banchetto con degli ospiti venuti appositamente per importunare Sua Maestà e vederti al nostro fianco sarà per loro un’amara sorpresa.”

“Ancora ospiti?” si lamentò il giovane. Odiava quei banchetti, il sovrano faceva di tutto per metterlo a disagio e ricordargli i tormenti subiti, invece di essergli grato per il fatto di mostrargli il suo appoggio!

“Giovanni Sforza e sua cugina Caterina” spiegò il Generale, notando l’improvviso rabbuiarsi del Principe. “Non hanno alcun potere effettivo, ma si sentono in diritto di accampare pretese su Sua Maestà. Quando avranno saputo che tu sei nostro _ospite_ e che appoggi le rivendicazioni della Francia sul trono di Napoli, dovranno tornarsene a casa con la coda tra le gambe e Sua Maestà non potrà fare a meno di riconoscere quanto sei prezioso per noi.”

Un sorrisetto malizioso comparve sul viso di Alfonso.

“Giovanni Sforza? Ma non è quello che…”

“Sì, è l’uomo che aveva sposato la figlia del papa Borgia e che poi, per annullare il matrimonio, ha dovuto dichiarare pubblicamente di essere impotente” rispose l’uomo, anche lui sorridendo divertito. “Ti sembra opportuno che un essere simile sia tanto arrogante da importunare il Re di Francia?”

Il Principe Alfonso non riuscì a resistere e scoppiò in una risata, una delle sue, sonora e liberatoria. Il Generale parve affascinato nel sentirlo ridere così e vederlo tanto allegro: ecco un altro lato del Principe che non aveva ancora avuto modo di conoscere…

Il ragazzo tentò di soffocare la risata mettendosi una mano sulla bocca, ma gli occhi ridevano ancora.

“Ah, mi… mi dispiace di essermi lasciato andare così, ma sapete” spiegò, “un tempo, quando ero ancora il Principe di questo regno, mi divertivo tanto a sbeffeggiare così i miei ospiti e… sì, lo so che ora tutto è cambiato…”

“Ma no, Principe, niente affatto” lo incoraggiò il Generale, al quale era piaciuto moltissimo il riso spontaneo e squillante del Principe e avrebbe voluto vederlo di nuovo sereno e vivace. “Anzi, credo proprio che faresti bene a lasciarti andare quanto desideri con questi Sforza: avranno così modo di vedere che sei a tuo agio con noi e si sentiranno ancora più umiliati.”

Attratto dai nuovi aspetti della personalità del giovane Principe e, soprattutto, dal suo lato più allegro e monello, il Generale si avvicinò a lui, lo prese tra le braccia e cominciò a baciarlo a fondo e lungamente, distendendolo sul letto e accarezzandolo. Le attenzioni audaci dell’uomo, come sempre, sulle prime sconvolsero Alfonso, ma poi anche lui sentì che il suo corpo rispondeva inspiegabilmente a ogni sollecitazione e si abbandonò, lasciando che il Generale facesse di lui tutto ciò che voleva e dimenticando in quel vortice confuso di sensazioni tutte le sofferenze e i terrori di quella giornata.

 

Il giorno seguente tutto era pronto, alla reggia di Napoli, per accogliere Giovanni e Caterina Sforza. Il Re e tutto il suo seguito si erano abbigliati con estrema eleganza e ogni sala del castello risplendeva, per ostentare appieno il potere dei francesi, che non temevano niente e nessuno.

Alfonso, felice di potersi ancora una volta mostrare elegante e aggraziato come il Principe che era, si stupì non poco nel vedere anche il Generale abbigliato in modo ricercato: quel giorno non sembrava affatto il comandante dell’esercito francese bensì un vero e proprio uomo di potere, magari un conte o un duca. Non avrebbe sfigurato affatto di fronte ai nobili italiani venuti a discutere con Re Carlo!

“Perché sei tanto sorpreso, Principe?” sorrise l’uomo, notando che Alfonso lo fissava perplesso e affascinato allo stesso tempo.

“Voi… non vi avevo mai visto così elegante, non sembrate nemmeno più un guerriero” rispose, confuso, il giovane.

“Certo, tu mi hai visto soltanto nelle vesti di Generale dell’esercito, ma in Francia mi è capitato spesso di abbigliarmi così, vivo anch’io a Corte con Sua Maestà e partecipo ai suoi banchetti e ricevimenti” disse il comandante francese, divertito dallo sbigottimento del Principe.

“Beh, se non lo sapessi… ecco… insomma, sembrate molto più _regale_ voi di Sua Maestà!”

“Mi fa piacere, ma è meglio che tu non lo ripeta davanti a lui” ribatté il Generale, stringendo a sé il Principe e baciandolo velocemente, compiaciuto della complicità che si stava rinforzando sempre di più fra di loro.

A quanto pareva, anche Alfonso aveva scoperto dei lati della personalità del Generale che gli piacevano!

Poco più tardi, nella sala del trono, tutti attendevano l’ingresso di Sua Maestà e, nel frattempo, Caterina Sforza si era fatta avanti a parlare con il Generale, mentre suo cugino Giovanni stava in piedi dietro di lei. Nessuno dei due aveva ancora notato la presenza del Principe Alfonso…

“Non mi è ancora chiaro per quale motivo Sua Maestà dovrebbe abbandonare il regno che ha conquistato e tornare in Francia proprio adesso” stava dicendo il Generale. “La sua posizione è solida qui e, comunque, il nostro esercito non ha certo bisogno della protezione degli Sforza.”

“Potreste averne bisogno, invece” replicò Caterina, togliendo di mano all’uomo, in gesto di sfida, la coppa di vino che si era appena fatto versare, “se la Spagna decidesse di attaccarvi per riprendersi il regno di Napoli. Allora voi e il vostro sovrano sareste ben felici di avere la protezione del nostro esercito.”

A quel punto, con un’encomiabile scelta di tempo, il Principe intervenne per afferrare il polso della nobildonna e costringerla a rendere al Generale la sua coppa di vino.

“La Spagna non muoverà mai guerra contro la Francia, visto che io sono qui e che ho riconosciuto la legittimità di Sua Maestà come sovrano di Napoli, dopo che è stato incoronato dal papa” disse con un sorrisetto provocatorio. “Sono _desolato_ di infrangere in questo modo le vostre speranze, ma le cose stanno così.”

Caterina Sforza fece un passo indietro, presa alla sprovvista, mentre suo cugino Giovanni fissava il ragazzo con aria incredula.

“Voi siete… il Principe Alfonso di Napoli?” domandò la nobildonna, la prima dei due a riprendersi dalla sorpresa. “E che cosa ci fate qui?”

“Cosa ci faccio qui? Che domanda assurda!” ribatté Alfonso, scoppiando a ridere. “Io qui ci _abito_ , mia signora!”

“Ma… le voci… dicevano che il Re di Francia vi aveva ucciso…” intervenne Giovanni Sforza sempre più allibito.

“Oh, le voci! Le voci dicono tante cose, per esempio che voi siate… beh, lo sappiamo entrambi, no?” replicò soavemente il giovane Principe.

Giovanni Sforza serrò le mascelle, seccato; Caterina gettò indietro la testa con un gesto brusco, preparandosi a rispondere a tono; il Generale guardò Alfonso sentendosi profondamente orgoglioso di lui e anche piuttosto attratto da quel suo modo di fare ironico e sprezzante… ma poi le porte del salone si aprirono e Re Carlo fece il suo ingresso, spinto sulla carrozzella da uno dei suoi servitori. Tutti si inchinarono davanti al sovrano che guardò i due Sforza con un’espressione di sincero schifo dipinta sul volto prima di parlare.

“Giovanni Sforza…” disse, come unico saluto.

“Sì, Vostra Maestà, e questa è mia cugina Caterina Sforza” rispose l’uomo, mentre la nobildonna si faceva avanti.

“Ah, vostra cugina” commentò in tono annoiato il Re. “Avete molti cugini, mi hanno detto. E… sono tutti impotenti come voi?”

Alla battuta del sovrano, i due Sforza si irrigidirono, nervosi, mentre gli altri presenti in sala si lasciarono sfuggire delle risatine più o meno trattenute. Chi non si trattenne affatto fu il Principe Alfonso che scoppiò in una delle sue sonore risate, facendo diventare ancora più livido di rabbia Giovanni Sforza.

“Ah, è così che stanno le cose? Non sapevo che anche l’impotenza fosse _ereditaria_!” commentò il ragazzo, sfogando tutta la sua ilarità con grande imbarazzo dei due nobili italiani.

Re Carlo, colto alla sprovvista dalla risposta sincera e divertita di Alfonso, lo guardò sorpreso come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, poi anche lui si lasciò andare a una gran risata.

“Ma l’avete sentito? Ha spirito, il nostro Principe!” commentò, godendosela un mondo a osservare le diverse espressioni che attraversavano i volti di Giovanni e Caterina Sforza. Volevano i suoi cannoni? Beh, lui gli avrebbe volentieri suggerito _dove_ avrebbero potuto infilarseli, i cannoni francesi, se ci tenevano così tanto…

“Questa è solo una calunnia messa in giro dal papa Borgia!” tentò di protestare Giovanni Sforza, ma era chiaro che nessuno, ormai, lo stava più a sentire. C’era chi rideva apertamente, sentendosi giustificato dal fatto che anche Sua Maestà sghignazzava soddisfatto, e chi mormorava ai suoi vicini fissando gli Sforza senza nemmeno dissimularlo.

Tutti, però, tacquero quando il Re riprese la parola in tono sarcastico.

“Dunque voi volevate intimorirci insinuando che la Spagna ci avrebbe attaccati, non è così? Per questo avremmo dovuto appoggiare le vostre richieste… ma, come vedete, noi e la Spagna siamo in perfetto accordo, avendo come ospite nel _nostro_ regno un illustre rappresentante della casata degli Aragona” disse il sovrano.

Caterina Sforza strinse le labbra, indignata, mentre volgeva lo sguardo verso il Principe Alfonso che continuava a ridacchiare. Poco distante, il Generale osservava la scena con un sorriso pieno di soddisfazione dipinto sul volto: il Principe si stava comportando in modo esemplare e, forse, stava finalmente conquistando almeno in piccola parte le simpatie di Sua Maestà. Le cose non sarebbero potute andare meglio di così!

“Ritengo che dovremmo andarcene” sibilò, invelenita, Caterina Sforza. “Non abbiamo più niente da fare qui.”

“Oh, volete già lasciarci?” ribatté il Re, con un vago tono di minaccia. “Non potete farlo: il banchetto è in vostro onore e ci riterremo _oltremodo_ _offesi_ se non vi prenderete parte.”

Gli Sforza non potevano permettersi di arrecare ulteriori offese al Re di Francia. Dovettero perciò fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e sedersi a tavola con il resto della Corte, pieni di rabbia e umiliazione.

Ovviamente, per tutta la durata del banchetto Re Carlo continuò a fare allusioni all’ _impotenza_ e a coloro che avevano la sventura di soffrire di tale incresciosa infermità e, per una volta almeno, il Principe Alfonso poté godersi il pranzo e la compagnia senza essere preso di mira, divertendosi e illudendosi di essere ancora, come un tempo, l’erede al trono di Napoli che se la godeva irridendo i suoi ospiti.

Tuttavia, la sua posizione alla Corte del sovrano francese quel giorno era diventata più salda e, forse, le cose sarebbero cambiate in meglio.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 


	7. Capitolo 7: War Paint

**Capitolo 7: War paint**

_We can be beautiful without our war paint, our war paint_

_And we can have it all once we let our walls break, our walls break_

_Why in the hell do we fight on the front line_

_When we both know that we’re here on the same side…_

_(“War paint” – Kelly Clarkson)_

Gli Sforza, seccati e amareggiati dopo la deludente e umiliante cena con Re Carlo, erano ripartiti per Forlì la mattina successiva, alle prime luci dell’alba e, non appena l’aveva Saputo, il Generale era andato ad annunciarlo con grande entusiasmo al suo sovrano.

“Sono certo che ormai questi insulsi nobili italiani avranno capito con chi hanno a che fare e non verranno mai più a disturbare Vostra Altezza” commentò, molto soddisfatto. Anche il Re sembrava compiaciuto e fu per questo che il comandante francese si azzardò a fargli una richiesta particolare.

“Spero che converrete con me, mio sovrano, che è stato anche merito dell’encomiabile comportamento del Principe Alfonso se la cosa si è risolta in modo tanto vantaggioso per voi” iniziò a dire. “Il Principe ha mostrato di condividere le vostre idee, di essere vostro alleato e, cosa ancora più preziosa, gli Sforza non hanno potuto minacciarvi di possibili ritorsioni da parte della Spagna proprio perché un importante rappresentante di quella nazione era accanto a voi.”

“Ne siamo consapevoli” ammise il sovrano, con un sorrisetto malizioso, “ma dove vorresti arrivare con questo discorso, Generale?”

“Vostra Maestà, io oserei suggerire una piccola ricompensa per il Principe” rispose l’uomo, che si era preparato proprio per quel momento. “Fargli una concessione che a voi non costa nulla e che per lui significa moltissimo servirà sia a legarlo ancora di più alla vostra causa, sia a rallegrarlo e, di conseguenza, a motivarlo sempre di più in vostro favore.”

“Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Ci tieni proprio tanto a quel moccioso di un Principe, eh? Ad ogni modo hai ragione tu, si fa così anche con gli _animali_ per addomesticarli” tagliò corto Re Carlo. “E quale sarebbe la ricompensa che proponi per lui?”

“Come vi ho già detto, a voi non costa nulla ma per lui sarebbe una grande gioia: vorrei portarlo a fare una cavalcata fuori dalla reggia, nei boschi che abbiamo percorso per arrivare qui” spiegò il Generale. “Il Principe è molto indebolito per… beh, per tutto quello che ha passato e da molte settimane ormai è rinchiuso qui. Credo che una breve gita all’aria aperta gli farebbe bene al fisico e all’umore. Niente di impegnativo, pensavo a un semplice pomeriggio di svago…”

“Questa è la scusa che hai trovato per portarti il Principino nei boschi, eh, Generale?” replicò il Re con una risata. “E chi ci assicura che non tenterà la fuga?”

“Ve lo assicuro io, Vostra Altezza, il Principe sarà sotto la mia responsabilità” rispose compunto il militare. “Non lo lascerò cavalcare, ovviamente, lo porterò con me sulla mia cavalcatura e lo terrò sempre sotto sorveglianza. E se, nonostante tutta la mia attenzione, cercasse di fuggire… mio sovrano, vedete me e sapete com’è il Principe: lo catturerei subito e a quel punto lo punirei. Non dovete minimamente preoccuparvi.”

“E sia, avete il nostro permesso” concesse Re Carlo, con un’altra sghignazzata. “Anche tu meriti una ricompensa, Generale: vai, vai pure a _imboscarti_ col Principino!”

Ottenuto, in qualche modo, il permesso del sovrano, il Generale si occupò dei preparativi per quel pomeriggio di libertà con il Principe Alfonso. Al giovane non disse niente fino all’ultimo momento: voleva che fosse una sorpresa per lui… e poi si stupì lui stesso del pensiero gentile che aveva avuto nei suoi riguardi. Forse Sua Maestà aveva ragione e lui si stava davvero legando sempre più profondamente al ragazzo… ma questo lo faceva sentire bene come mai prima.

 

Alfonso, dal canto suo, si sentiva confuso e destabilizzato. La sera precedente era stata davvero entusiasmante, lui si era divertito moltissimo e, per qualche ora, aveva dimenticato la sua triste condizione di prigioniero e persino le orribili torture subite per ritornare ad essere il giovane Principe provocatorio e malizioso che era sempre stato. Aveva preso in giro gli Sforza, si era vantato del suo titolo e della sua importanza come discendente degli Aragona, aveva partecipato al banchetto di Re Carlo come ospite d’onore invece che come bersaglio delle sue cattiverie e, in certi momenti, gli era parso che anche il sovrano iniziasse ad apprezzarlo. Quella mattina, però, si era ritrovato ad essere il solito povero Principe senza regno e senza corona, disprezzato anche dalla soldataglia francese e soggetto ai capricci del Re… il suo bel sogno era durato una sera soltanto!

All’ora di pranzo, il sovrano non lo aveva convocato alla sua tavola e, quindi, il Principe era rimasto nella sua camera, malinconico e un po’ spaventato, temendo che, tutto sommato, la serata non fosse andata così bene e che il Re fosse nuovamente in collera con lui. Più tardi era arrivato il dottore a bussare alla sua porta, gli aveva portato qualcosa da mangiare e lo aveva visitato, verificando che le terribili ferite che gli erano state inflitte erano finalmente in via di guarigione. Aveva cercato di confortarlo, dicendogli che presto sarebbe guarito completamente, ma Alfonso era rimasto mesto e silenzioso. Dentro di sé pensava che era inutile guarire… tanto, prima o poi, il Re avrebbe trovato qualche nuova scusa per prendersela con lui e fargli ancora del male… non poteva più illudersi.

Il Generale lo trovò dunque malinconico e abbattuto e ne rimase sorpreso.

“Principe Alfonso, perché sei così triste? Non dovresti: hai già dimenticato come sei stato prezioso per Sua Maestà ieri sera? Il sovrano è molto compiaciuto di te, è stato per gran parte merito tuo se gli Sforza non hanno potuto ottenere ciò che si ripromettevano” gli disse l’uomo, cercando di tirarlo su di morale. “Stamattina sono ripartiti prima dell’alba e non credo che torneranno mai più a disturbare Sua Maestà!”

Il Principe annuì stancamente.

“Sì, ieri sera è andata così, ma quanto durerà? Anch’io mi ero illuso, per qualche ora, di essere di nuovo il Principe di un tempo ma… appunto, era solo un’illusione” mormorò.

“Ti sbagli, Principe. Sua Maestà è davvero contento di te e per questo motivo ha deciso di premiarti: adesso potrai venire con me a fare una passeggiata a cavallo nei boschi attorno alla città” gli annunciò il Generale, cercando di strappargli un sorriso. “Sei rinchiuso nella reggia da tanto tempo e una giornata all’aperto ti farà bene.”

Alfonso lo fissò, incredulo.

“Davvero Sua Maestà ha deciso di ricompensarmi? E’ veramente così soddisfatto di me?”

“Ma certo, Principe” ribatté il comandante francese. Non gli sembrava il caso di spiegargli che, in realtà, era stato lui a convincere il sovrano a fargli quella concessione… “Ti ho detto tante volte che, se ti comporti bene e se ti rendi utile alla causa francese, non hai più niente da temere da parte di Sua Maestà. Questa è una dimostrazione, ma ne avrai sicuramente molte altre.”

Il Principe non sapeva se crederci o no. Da un lato avrebbe tanto voluto che le cose fossero così semplici, che bastasse _fare il bravo_ e compiacere il Re per sentirsi al sicuro e riavere almeno qualcuno dei privilegi di un tempo; dall’altro lato, però, rammentava ancora fin troppo bene la terribile sera in cui si era fidato, in cui aveva creduto che il sovrano lo avrebbe accolto… e poi si era ritrovato nelle camere di tortura a soffrire le più atroci pene e urlando disperatamente, sapendo che nessuno si sarebbe impietosito. Come poteva illudersi ancora?

“Naturalmente sarò io a portarti con me, sulla mia cavalcatura” dovette ammettere il Generale, “Sua Maestà non si fida ancora così tanto di te da lasciarti andare da solo. Tuttavia sarà un pomeriggio di libertà e di svago e potrai mostrarmi le bellezze di Napoli e dei suoi dintorni, come dicevi di voler fare…”

Uno sguardo al viso pallido e sconvolto del ragazzo fece capire al Generale di non aver usato un’espressione molto felice: Alfonso si era offerto di portare Sua Maestà e la sua Corte alla scoperta delle bellezze di Napoli… e il Re aveva ribattuto che preferiva cominciare dall’esplorazione delle _segrete_.

“Ad ogni modo un pomeriggio all’aperto ti farà bene. Sei pronto? Possiamo partire subito” tagliò corto l’uomo, per cambiare argomento e distrarre il povero Principe.

 

Fu una lunga galoppata lungo i sentieri boscosi fuori dalla città e, nonostante tutto, Alfonso si godette il tepore del sole sul viso, la brezza leggera che gli scompigliava i capelli, il profumo dell’aria pulita e odorosa di mare e vegetazione e il bellissimo panorama del golfo di Napoli. Il Generale si fermò in una piccola radura da cui si vedeva il mare e sia lui che il Principe scesero da cavallo. Mentre l’animale si riposava dopo la corsa, il comandante francese passò un braccio attorno alle spalle del giovane e lo guidò verso una grande roccia piatta sulla quale poterono sedersi. Mentre si rilassavano, fissò il viso del Principe per trovarvi dei segni di miglioramento: sicuramente la cavalcata gli aveva giovato, aveva ripreso colore e gli occhi sembravano brillare di una luce nuova… ma c’era sempre un fondo di malinconia in lui, un’ombra che niente riusciva a dissipare.

“Non sentivi anche tu il bisogno di uscire dalla reggia?” gli disse, cercando di distrarlo. “In effetti questi posti sono davvero belli, posso capire perché siano così importanti per te.”

“Sì, mio padre ha lottato tanto per difendere il Regno di Napoli” mormorò il Principe, rattristato. “Con ogni mezzo, in realtà, ma le bellezze del nostro… cioè, del _vostro_ Regno non meritavano niente di meno. E adesso…”

“Principe, non devi essere triste” lo incoraggiò il Generale. “La passeggiata a cavallo di oggi è stata solo l’inizio, devi stare tranquillo e continuare a mostrarti compiacente e docile con Sua Maestà. Sono sicuro che, più Sua Maestà si renderà conto di quanto sei prezioso per lui, più privilegi e ricompense ti accorderà. Hai perduto il tuo titolo, è vero, posso capire che questo ti rattristi ma, se ti comporterai sempre bene, otterrai comunque alcuni dei vantaggi che avevi come Principe ereditario.”

“Finché Sua Maestà non troverà un altro motivo per infuriarsi con me e mi strazierà di nuovo” esclamò il ragazzo, scoppiando in lacrime, “e questa volta nessuno lo fermerà!”

Il Generale, stupito da quell’improvviso sfogo, lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse forte a sé, avvolgendolo come per proteggerlo da tutti i mali e tutti i terrori.

“No, Principe, non accadrà più. Io mi prenderò cura di te e non permetterò che ti venga fatto altro male. Del resto, non lo avrei voluto nemmeno la prima volta…” ammise.

Quelle parole sembrarono colpire particolarmente il giovane Principe, che smise di piangere e puntò lo sguardo in faccia all’uomo.

“Come dite? Voi non… voi non volevate che mi torturassero?”

“Ti ho salvato, no? Ti ho portato via di là…” rispose il Generale, tentando di eludere la domanda; ma Alfonso lo fissava con tanta fiducia e speranza che l’uomo non poté trattenersi oltre.

“E va bene, è vero, io non approvavo la decisione di Sua Maestà” confessò, stringendo il ragazzo al petto per sfuggire al suo sguardo. “Sono il suo uomo di fiducia e obbedisco a tutti i suoi ordini, ma non sono sempre in totale accordo con lui, questo è naturale. Quando mi ha ordinato di mandare i miei uomini a catturarti sapevo quali erano le sue intenzioni e non mi piacevano: allora non ti conoscevo e pensavo semplicemente che sarebbe stato molto più utile tenerti come ostaggio piuttosto che ucciderti per un capriccio. Ritenevo, comunque, che Sua Maestà fosse incollerito e indebolito per la malattia e che, una volta riflettuto, avrebbe compreso che un Principe prigioniero è sempre più vantaggioso di un Principe morto.”

 _Soprattutto per il Principe in questione_ , pensò Alfonso, ma non aprì bocca e ascoltò incuriosito quello che il Generale aveva da dirgli.

“La sera in cui ti trascinarono in catene al cospetto di Sua Maestà rimasi ancora più sconcertato: non eri altro che un ragazzo sperduto e spaventato e volli convincermi che il Re, vedendoti, avrebbe cambiato idea. Voleva vendicarsi, lo sapevo, ma sarebbe bastato terrorizzarti un po’, magari chiuderti in una cella per qualche notte e saresti stato subito docile e arrendevole” continuò l’uomo, rivivendo le efferatezze di quella notte che, a quanto pareva, avevano lasciato un profondo segno anche nel suo animo. “Mi sono voluto convincere di questo anche quando Sua Maestà mi ha ordinato di trascinarti nelle segrete. _Non arriverà fino in fondo_ , mi dicevo, _questo è solo un ragazzo, è sconvolto, piange disperato… vuole solo fargli credere che lo torturerà per spaventarlo a morte_.”

Ricordando quei momenti terribili, Alfonso cominciò a tremare tra le braccia del Generale che, allora, lo strinse più forte, facendogli sentire il calore della sua protezione.

“Nemmeno quando sono iniziate le torture ho voluto capire… continuavo a ripetermi che sarebbe finita presto, che Sua Maestà aveva preso una decisione forse non troppo prudente e che mi sarebbe arrivato l’ordine di darti il colpo di grazia. Non immaginavo… non avrei mai pensato che… e, comunque, non ho potuto accettarlo: quando ho compreso che cosa veramente intendesse fare Sua Maestà, ho fermato le torture e sono andato a parlargli per convincerlo a risparmiarti.”

Alfonso non disse niente e continuò a tremare debolmente e a piangere silenziosamente tra le braccia del Generale.

“Hai capito bene, quindi? Non potrà mai più accaderti niente di così terribile perché _io_ non lo permetterò” affermò l’uomo, prendendo il viso del Principe tra le mani per guardarlo bene in faccia. “Se ti comporterai sempre bene, farò tutto quello che posso per attirarti i favori di Sua Maestà, questo già lo sai. Ma ascoltami attentamente, adesso: se, per qualsiasi motivo, Sua Maestà decidesse di nuovo di farti straziare in quel modo, io ti prometto, ti _giuro_ che non lo permetterò. Se sarò costretto, ti ucciderò io, personalmente, con un colpo di spada, ma non lascerò mai più che tu soffra delle pene tanto atroci e inumane.”

Non era stato facile per il Generale ammettere tutto questo e Alfonso lo capì. Tranquillizzato e commosso, gli rivolse per la prima volta quello che poteva essere uno sguardo affettuoso.

“Voi siete gentile e valoroso” gli disse, “siete stato sempre buono con me e io…vi ringrazio. Mi comporterò bene, farò quello che può essere utile alla Francia, ma non per Sua Maestà, no. Lo farò per _voi_ , perché siete stato l’unico a interessarsi alla mia sorte e a volermi aiutare.”

Allora il Generale lo baciò, lo baciò come mai prima, non soltanto per sfogare un bisogno ma anche per donare e ricevere qualcosa di grande e bello; lo baciò accarezzandogli i capelli e avvolgendolo in un abbraccio protettivo; lo baciò come se quel giovane Principe fosse il tesoro più prezioso che aveva al mondo. Alfonso si abbandonò a lui provando un sentimento di pace e serenità che, dopo tante sofferenze, gli riscaldava il cuore: ora sapeva che quell’uomo lo avrebbe difeso sempre, che sarebbe stato la sua roccia e la sua guida, che le tenebre dell’orrore non lo avrebbero inghiottito mai più.

 

_Ti difenderò da incubi e tristezze_

_Ti riparerò da inganni e maldicenze_

_E ti abbraccerò per darti forza sempre_

_Ti darò certezze contro le paure_

_Per vedere il mondo oltre quelle alture_

_Non temere nulla io sarò al tuo fianco_

_Con il mio mantello asciugherò il tuo pianto._

_(“Guerriero” – Marco Mengoni)_

**FINE**


	8. Capitolo 8: The demons from my dreams

**Capitolo 8: The demons from my dreams**

_Would you fall give it all_

_Would you give it all for me_

_Suckerpunch the demons from my dreams_

_Would you fall give it all_

_Would you give it all for me_

_Get out of my dreams!_

_(“Suckerpunch” – Delain)_

 

La situazione alla reggia di Napoli sembrava essersi almeno in parte stabilizzata e, con tutte le dovute cautele del caso, il Principe Alfonso cominciava a sentirsi un po’ più tranquillo. Si comportava sempre bene, era rispettoso e condiscendente con Sua Maestà e il Generale gli aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai più permesso che gli venisse fatto del male. Insomma, non era la vita che aveva sempre sognato, ma nemmeno l’incubo che aveva vissuto quella notte terrificante. Forse si sarebbe anche potuto abituare…

Ma non era destino che il Principe potesse stare in pace, nonostante tutto il suo impegno. Una sera, durante una cena, Re Carlo disse qualcosa che trasformò in veleno tutto quello che Alfonso aveva mangiato fino a quel momento.

“Siamo qui a Napoli ormai da più di cinque mesi” dichiarò, “riteniamo dunque sia giunto il momento di tornare in Francia almeno per qualche tempo. Dovremo designare un reggente che governi il Paese in nostra assenza prima di poter tornare qui.”

L’affermazione del sovrano lasciò talmente sbalordito il Principe da fargli cadere di mano la posata, che tintinnò rumorosamente nel piatto. Era vero? Erano passati già tanti mesi? Alfonso non era certo riuscito a tenerne il conto, con tutte le cose terribili e sconvolgenti che gli erano accadute: a volte pensava che fossero trascorsi anni, se ricordava la vita che conduceva prima dell’arrivo dei Francesi; altre volte tutto sembrava una sorta di incanto, un malvagio sortilegio che aveva tramutato settimane e mesi in pochi giorni. Ma il Re aveva ragione: l’atroce notte delle torture era stata quella tra il 25 e il 26 di giugno e adesso ci si avviava verso dicembre…

Tuttavia non era stata la consapevolezza dello scorrere del tempo a turbare tanto il giovane Principe, quanto la dichiarazione del sovrano di voler tornare in Francia.

Sarebbe stato da sciocchi sperare che Re Carlo potesse lasciare lui, Alfonso, come reggente del Regno di Napoli in sua assenza e il ragazzo aveva imparato presto che non era il caso di illudersi quando si trattava del sovrano di Francia. Perciò questo cosa significava? Ovvio, che Alfonso, in quanto prigioniero del Re, avrebbe dovuto seguirli in Francia.

Il solo pensiero lo agghiacciava.

In Francia! Come avrebbe mai potuto sopportare di vivere in un Paese straniero, in mezzo a nemici, prigioniero e ancor più soggetto a ogni capriccio di Sua Maestà? Certo, sapeva bene che era in sua balìa anche a Napoli, ma quella era pur sempre la reggia dov’era nato e cresciuto e, pur avendo perso ogni punto di riferimento, si sentiva _a casa_ , in una situazione precaria e angosciante, sì, ma a casa, l’unica che avesse mai conosciuto.

Non voleva andare in Francia, no!

“Vostra Altezza, pensate che sia prudente abbandonare in questo momento il Regno di Napoli? Qualcuno dei vostri nemici, come gli Sforza, potrebbe approfittarne” intervenne il Generale, che aveva notato il turbamento del Principe ma senza comprenderne il motivo.

“Naturalmente il reggente che sceglieremo dovrà essere un uomo di cui potersi fidare completamente, inoltre lasceremo in difesa della reggia una parte del nostro esercito e dei nostri cannoni. Nessuno oserà avvicinarsi se ci tiene alla vita!” rispose il Re con un ghigno.

A quelle parole, la speranza ritornò nel cuore del Principe Alfonso: se Re Carlo avesse scelto il Generale come reggente del Regno di Napoli, allora anche lui sarebbe potuto restarvi come ostaggio, non sarebbe stato costretto ad andare in Francia!

“Avete un uomo di cui vi fidate così tanto, Vostra Maestà?” domandò il dottore che, in cuor suo, sperava che potesse essere proprio il Principe a reggere il Regno in assenza del sovrano francese. Chissà, magari il Re avrebbe potuto trovare qualche ostacolo e non ritornare a Napoli per anni e il Principe avrebbe riottenuto ciò che gli spettava di diritto.

“In realtà noi ci fidiamo totalmente soltanto del nostro Generale” replicò il Re, accennando all’uomo che chinò la testa in segno di ringraziamento per quelle parole. “Tuttavia, è talmente importante per noi che non potremmo mai privarcene per tutta la durata del nostro viaggio in Francia. Perciò dovremo trovare qualcun altro, riflettendo bene sulla scelta da compiere.”

“Se mi è concesso esprimere la mia opinione” esordì, timoroso, il giovane Principe, con una vocina che si sentiva appena, “ritengo che nessuno valga quanto il Generale e che meriterebbe questo onore…”

“In realtà non ti era affatto concesso esprimere la tua opinione, che consideriamo inutile e sciocca” lo rimbeccò il Re, sogghignando soddisfatto nel vedere quanto la sua risposta secca avesse terrorizzato il ragazzo. “Comunque ormai l’hai detta… E’ vero, il Generale meriterebbe questo onore, ma, come abbiamo appena sottolineato, ci è indispensabile anche come comandante dell’esercito durante il viaggio di ritorno in Francia. Dov’eri tu quando lo abbiamo spiegato, dormivi, caro Principe?”

“Purtroppo è così: i nemici di Sua Maestà potrebbero decidere di attaccarci proprio durante il viaggio” convenne il Generale.

L’ultima speranza di Alfonso era svanita. Il povero Principe, disilluso ancora una volta, parve accasciarsi sul tavolo. L’angoscia che lo invase era talmente forte da causargli un attacco di nausea e il giovane allontanò da sé il piatto ancora colmo.

“Oh, ti è passato l’appetito, mio Principe?” lo schernì il Re francese. “O forse… ma certo, magari ti eri illuso che noi potessimo scegliere _te_ come reggente? Se è così, sei ancora più sciocco di quanto sembri!”

Il ragazzo aveva allungato una mano per prendere la coppa di vino, sperando che un sorso potesse aiutarlo a sentirsi meglio ma, quando udì l’ultima cattiveria del sovrano, la mano gli tremò, le dita urtarono la coppa che rotolò sulla tavola, spargendo vino tutto attorno.

“Ma insomma!” sbottò Re Carlo, sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo. “Se non sei nemmeno capace di stare a tavola come si deve, allora alzati e vattene a rinchiuderti nelle tue stanze… oppure dovresti cenare nella sala da pranzo di tuo padre, forse?”

Il Re e tutta la sua corte, esclusi il Generale e il dottore, scoppiarono a ridere sguaiatamente mentre il povero Alfonso, pallido e tremante e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, si alzava velocemente da tavola e si allontanava barcollando.

“Vostra Maestà, forse il Principe si sente male” osò intervenire il dottore. “Chiedo il vostro permesso per accompagnarlo in camera.”

“No! Non hai il nostro permesso!” replicò malignamente il sovrano. “Se quell’idiota non è capace di arrivare in camera da solo, che si arrangi!”

Il Generale, dal canto suo, sapeva che non era il caso di infastidire il Re quando era di quell’umore. Cercò dunque di terminare la sua cena il più velocemente possibile per poi trovare una scusa per lasciare la tavola e andare in cerca del ragazzo.

“Mio sovrano, vi chiedo il permesso di ritirarmi” disse. “Come avete detto voi, è necessario organizzare una parte dell’esercito affinché rimanga qui a difendere il Regno in vostra assenza e io vorrei iniziare ad occuparmene fin d’ora.”

“Sì, e sicuramente andrai anche ad accertarti delle condizioni del tuo Principino…” commentò il Re, mellifluo. “Ma, finché compi i tuoi doveri in maniera soddisfacente per noi, non ci occupiamo di quello che puoi fare in camera da letto… Hai il permesso di ritirarti.”

“Vi ringrazio, Vostra Maestà” rispose il Generale con un inchino, affrettandosi poi a uscire dal salone per andare in cerca del Principe Alfonso.

Attraversò il corridoio e si diresse alle scale che portavano alle stanze del piano superiore. A guardia delle scale c’era un soldato e il Generale si rivolse a lui.

“Hai visto il Principe Alfonso salire in camera? Stava bene?” gli domandò.

La guardia sembrò sorpresa.

“Sì, ho visto il Principe, ma non era diretto alle scale” rispose. “Ha attraversato quel corridoio sulla sinistra e credo che abbia imboccato la scala che scende nelle segrete.”

_Nelle segrete? E cosa diamine andrebbe a fare il Principe nelle segrete di sua spontanea volontà? A meno che…_

 

Alfonso era nato e cresciuto nella reggia di Napoli e, dunque, ne conosceva ogni segreto. Sapeva che, attraversate le terribili camere di tortura che gli avevano causato tante sofferenze e tanti incubi, sarebbe giunto ad un cancello di ferro che dava su un passaggio scavato nella roccia e che conduceva alla spiaggia; aveva già sfruttato quel passaggio quando era fuggito la prima volta dal castello alla notizia dell’imminente invasione francese. Il ragazzo evitò deliberatamente di soffermarsi sul fatto che quel tentativo era già una volta finito in tragedia: l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che non poteva restare lì, in balìa di quel Re folle e crudele che si ingegnava a escogitare sempre nuovi metodi per tormentarlo né, tantomeno, farsi portare in Francia dove non avrebbe avuto più alcuna via d’uscita. Il cancello di ferro era chiuso a chiave, ovviamente, per impedire l’ingresso a sicari o a briganti, ma la chiave era nascosta in una nicchia scavata nella pietra, alla destra del cancello, permettendo così a chiunque lo desiderasse di uscire indisturbato dalla reggia.

Il Principe, sicuro, mise la mano nella nicchia e… la trovò vuota.

_Non è possibile, non può essere, la chiave deve essere qui, c’è sempre stata… la volta scorsa era qui, l’ho usata io stesso!_

In preda all’angoscia, infilò di nuovo la mano nell’apertura, esplorandola più attentamente, ma non c’era nessuna chiave. Forse era caduta a terra? Il Principe si inginocchiò sul pavimento umido e gelido e iniziò freneticamente a cercare tutto intorno, alla fievole luce di una torcia, perlustrando ogni centimetro del terreno con le mani, mentre un panico gelido si faceva strada dentro di lui e iniziava ad attanagliargli il cuore.

“Hai perso qualcosa, Principe?” la voce del Generale, alle sue spalle, lo fece sobbalzare.

Alfonso cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma era tale la sua paura che le gambe non lo ressero e rimase inginocchiato sulle gelide pietre.

Il Generale teneva in mano un’altra torcia e lo guardava con una strana espressione dipinta sul volto.

“Sei davvero un ragazzino ingenuo, Principe” gli disse, scuotendo il capo. “Pensavi forse che il comandante dell’esercito francese non avesse esplorato ogni parte della reggia quando il Re vi si è stabilito? Ho perlustrato il castello da cima a fondo per accertarmi che non vi fossero nascondigli o passaggi segreti in cui potessero appostarsi dei nemici e, quando ho trovato questo cancello, ho anche capito come avevi fatto tu a fuggire senza che nessuno ti vedesse. Immagino che stessi cercando questa…”

Così dicendo, scostò un lembo del mantello di pelliccia che indossava, rivelando un grosso anello di ferro con una chiave appesa che adesso pendeva alla sua cintura, accanto all’elsa della spada. A quella vista, Alfonso sembrò ritirarsi ancora di più in se stesso, quasi volesse passare attraverso le sbarre del cancello ormai inutile.

Il Generale si sedette su un gradino di pietra e fissò il giovane Principe con aria delusa.

“Non ti rendi neanche conto di quello che hai fatto, vero?” gli chiese in tono calmo e pacato, ma nel quale si poteva udire una punta di preoccupazione. “Hai solo una vaga idea di ciò che ti sarebbe accaduto se, invece di me, fosse stata una delle guardie a trovarti mentre tentavi ancora una volta la fuga? Saresti stato trascinato al cospetto del Re e lui… non so come avrebbe potuto reagire, ma lo posso immaginare.”

Alfonso, atterrito al solo pensiero, cominciò a piangere silenziosamente.

“Hai rischiato grosso e la cosa peggiore è che non riesco nemmeno a capire perché tu lo abbia fatto” riprese il Generale. “Credevo di averti rassicurato sul fatto che ti proteggerò sempre e credevo anche di potermi fidare di te… sinceramente non mi aspettavo che avresti tentato di fuggire ancora una volta.”

Il tono del Generale e la sua voce non lasciavano trapelare rabbia o indignazione, bensì una genuina apprensione, quasi fosse stato un padre che rimproverava il figlio monello. Il Principe cominciò a piangere ancora più forte perché, oltre a tutto il resto, si rendeva conto di aver scontentato l’unica persona che tenesse veramente a lui e che gli avesse dimostrato affetto. L’uomo si avvicinò al giovane, lo aiutò ad alzarsi, lo fece sedere accanto a sé sul gradino e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandoselo al petto.

“Non vuoi dirmi perché stavi cercando di fuggire, Principe Alfonso?” gli chiese, pazientemente.

“Io… io… avevo paura di essere portato in Francia!” rispose il ragazzo tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. “Non ci voglio andare, non voglio!”

Stupito, il Generale lo prese per le spalle e se lo pose davanti per poterlo vedere bene in faccia.

“Dici sul serio? E perché? Per te non cambierebbe niente, saresti nostro ostaggio là esattamente come lo sei qui, nessuno ti farebbe del male, non saresti incarcerato…” l’uomo era veramente allibito.

“Ma qui sono nato e cresciuto, questa è la mia casa!” esclamò il Principe, disperato. “Cosa potrei mai fare in un Paese sconosciuto, in mezzo a nemici, dove tutto mi è estraneo…?”

Una grande e profonda tenerezza invase il cuore del Generale, che strinse forte a sé il giovane Principe e lo baciò a lungo, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Sei davvero un povero piccolo Principe senza Regno…” commentò poi, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio. “In Francia rimarresti quello che sei ora, il Principe Alfonso II di Napoli, sconfitto da Sua Maestà Re Carlo e suo ostaggio. Tutti saprebbero che hai rinunciato al tuo trono e che adesso sei sotto la mia custodia, come mio protetto… e mio amante.”

“Eh?” fece il giovane, pensando di aver capito male l’ultima parola.

“In Francia i costumi sono molto più liberi che da voi” spiegò con noncuranza il Generale, “anzi la corte francese è considerata una delle più licenziose d’Europa, là praticamente ogni nobiluomo, nobildonna o sovrano ha dei favoriti e delle favorite e a nessuno interessa. Non devi preoccuparti per queste cose, anzi, sono sicuro che la Francia ti piacerà moltissimo e che la corte francese ti lascerà senza fiato. In confronto alla corte di Napoli è immensa e molto più sfarzosa!”

Lentamente, il Generale aiutò Alfonso a rimettersi in piedi e poi, insieme, salirono le scale, lasciando le segrete per rientrare ai piani nobili della reggia.

“Io… non sono mai uscito dal Regno di Napoli” ammise il Principe, ancora titubante.

“Appunto. Sono certo che vedere la Francia sarà un’esperienza molto emozionante per te” lo incoraggiò il Generale. “Io non ti lascerò mai solo e non dovrai temere niente.”

Confuso, il Principe si lasciò condurre nella stanza che condivideva con il Generale e, ancora una volta, si lasciò docilmente prendere e dominare da lui, consapevole del fatto che, comunque fosse, quell’uomo rappresentava ormai il suo punto di riferimento e il suo appoggio solido e sicuro in mezzo alle macerie che restavano del suo mondo di un tempo.

Il Generale era la sua sola sicurezza e salvezza.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Capitolo 9: Cherish my memory

**Capitolo 9: Cherish my memory**

_Talk to me speak to me_

_Tell me your story_

_Look at me see me_

_See and behold_

_Remember me think of me_

_Picture me never forget me_

_Cherish my memory._

_(“Cherish my memory” – Amberian Dawn)_

 

La serata era stata estenuante per il giovane Principe, che dunque si addormentò tra le braccia del Generale subito dopo l’amplesso; l’uomo, invece, rimase a guardare Alfonso addormentato, indifeso, con i capelli scompigliati e la testa appoggiata al suo petto.

Non era la prima volta che si rammaricava di aver lasciato che il suo Re lo facesse torturare in quel modo atroce, ma più si avvicinava a lui, più sentiva che diventava importante nella sua vita e più si pentiva di non aver sollevato qualche obiezione in quella sera maledetta. Certo non avrebbe potuto fare molto, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente convincere Sua Maestà che il Principe doveva essere frustato e imprigionato in cella per un giorno o due, tanto per fargli capire chi comandava, e poi liberato e tenuto in ostaggio… Sarebbe stato doloroso per il ragazzo, ma mai quanto ciò che gli era stato inflitto e, soprattutto, l’avrebbe domato e reso malleabile senza terrorizzarlo così tanto.

Dannazione, era ancora talmente atterrito da ciò che gli era accaduto che, quella sera, per poco non commetteva una sciocchezza della quale si sarebbe pentito! Non aveva ragionato nemmeno un secondo su ciò che stava per fare e, ancora peggio, su ciò che avrebbe fatto _il Re a_ _lui_ se lo avesse scoperto. Il Generale era un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, ma quella notte si sorprese ad angosciarsi al solo pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se Alfonso fosse stato trovato davanti al cancello da qualcun altro…

Quel pensiero fece assiepare molti altri ricordi nella mente del Generale, che non riusciva a prendere sonno: la sera in cui tutto era cominciato, il 25 giugno, il Principe che era stato catturato e trascinato nella Sala del Trono al cospetto del Re gli aveva scatenato subito delle sensazioni inaspettate; lui si era immaginato una persona diversa, un nobile borioso e desideroso di rivalsa, non certo quel giovane fragile e spaurito che tentava di darsi un contegno protestando per come era stato trattato, ma che intanto si guardava intorno con smarrimento, cercando disperatamente un volto amico. Quando gli occhi scuri e sgranati di Alfonso si erano posati sul viso del Generale, lui aveva provato un istintivo desiderio di proteggerlo e di metterlo in guardia, ma il Principe non aveva compreso e il suo sguardo l’aveva solo sfiorato, riprendendo a saettare in giro con un misto di speranza e timore.

Il Generale aveva fissato pensieroso il giovane Principe che accoglieva l’invito del Re e, sollevato, si sedeva a tavola alla sua destra, senza capire che si trattava solo di una beffa atroce del sovrano che progettava per lui un destino raccapricciante. E poi… era stato lui a doverlo trascinare nelle segrete, a strattonarlo piangente e terrorizzato davanti a tutti gli strumenti di tortura più agghiaccianti; era stato lui a sovrintendere ai supplizi inflitti al ragazzo, ancora lui a vederlo contorcersi, supplicare pietà e a sentirlo urlare in quel modo terribile.

Sopraffatto da ricordi così dolorosi, il Generale sentì la necessità di stringere più forte a sé il giovane che gli dormiva tra le braccia per avvertire la sua presenza, il suo calore, la sensazione del suo corpo esile e delicato abbandonato a lui.

Alfonso, sentendosi stringere così convulsamente, si svegliò di soprassalto e fissò il Generale con occhi smarriti e confusi.

“Mio signore… che succede?” mormorò. Nella sua voce si poteva avvertire una punta di timore e l’uomo si pentì di non essersi saputo controllare e di averlo svegliato, mettendolo così in allarme.

Gli accarezzò affettuosamente il viso e i capelli, baciandolo sulla fronte e sulle labbra socchiuse.

“Non è niente, piccolo, dormi, dormi pure” gli disse a bassa voce. “Non volevo svegliarti, stai tranquillo, rimettiti a dormire, piccolo Principe…”

Intontito dal sonno, Alfonso si lasciò docilmente baciare, abbandonandosi a quel contatto che, comunque, gli infondeva una sensazione di calma e tranquillità, come se avesse ormai interiorizzato che accanto al Generale non doveva temere più niente. Lentamente appoggiò di nuovo la testa al petto dell’uomo e cadde in un sonno profondo, mentre lui continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.

 

Alcune mattine dopo, giunse alla reggia di Napoli un messaggero: il Duca di Mantova era arrivato a Napoli e chiedeva urgentemente di poter conferire con Sua Maestà Re Carlo.

“Cosa vorrà ora quello scocciatore?” brontolò il Re, subito di malumore.

“Non lo so, ma ritengo che sia saggio che voi lo riceviate” consigliò il Generale. “Se avrà un atteggiamento arrogante come gli Sforza verrà cacciato in malo modo, ma parlare con lui potrebbe rivelarsi utile.”

“Sì, lo sappiamo” replicò il sovrano, avviandosi stanco e annoiato verso la Sala del trono, “per questo gli dedicheremo una parte del nostro prezioso tempo questo stesso pomeriggio. Riferiscilo al messaggero.”

“Obbedisco, Vostra Maestà” disse l’uomo, ma esitò prima di allontanarsi. “E… se posso permettermi, suggerirei che il Principe Alfonso presenziasse al colloquio. Come avete potuto constatare, il semplice fatto di averlo accanto a voi ha messo a tacere le minacce degli Sforza.”

“Oh, e va bene!” esclamò il Re, scocciato. “Fai venire il Principe nella Sala del trono per partecipare all’incontro con il Duca di Mantova… a qualcosa dovrà pur servire quel moccioso, oltre che a dare piacere a _te_!”

Con un inchino, il Generale si ritirò per andare a riferire gli ordini del sovrano al messaggero del Duca e al Principe.

Il secondo compito si rivelò più ostico: il giovane si mostrò a disagio e impaurito all’idea di ricevere un ospite di riguardo nella Sala del trono al fianco di Re Carlo.

“Non capisco cosa ti turbi tanto, Principe” si sorprese il Generale. “Ti sei comportato molto bene con gli Sforza, giorni fa, Sua Maestà è rimasto compiaciuto e per questo vuole che tu sia presente anche al colloquio con il Duca di Mantova. Che cosa ti preoccupa?”

Alfonso si guardava intorno con fare smarrito e non trovò niente da rispondere. Non era più tranquillo da quando aveva saputo che il Re intendeva far ritorno in Francia e che anche lui avrebbe dovuto andarvi; inoltre temeva che, in qualche modo, il sovrano fosse venuto a conoscenza del suo nuovo tentativo di fuga… Non era nulla di concreto, però, solo brutti pensieri che lo angosciavano e Alfonso non sapeva come spiegare al Generale che cosa lo spaventasse tanto.

“Voi… voi sarete lì, con me?” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

Quella domanda incerta intenerì il comandante francese, che sorrise al ragazzo, poi lo strinse forte tra le braccia e lo baciò a lungo e profondamente.

“Io non ti lascerò mai da solo, Principe, te l’ho già detto” gli disse, tenendolo stretto a sé. “Sarò presente nella Sala del trono, anche se non potrò intervenire a meno che non sia Sua Maestà a darmi il permesso. Tuttavia sarò là e ti guarderò sempre e sono sicuro che sarai bravissimo anche questa volta.”

Leggermente tranquillizzato, il Principe si strinse all’uomo, in qualche modo convinto che niente di male gli sarebbe potuto accadere finché il Generale fosse stato presente. Anzi, in un qualche punto oscuro e nascosto del suo essere iniziava a pensare che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per compiacerlo e non soltanto perché aveva paura di Re Carlo, no… voleva che il Generale fosse fiero di lui.

Quello stesso pomeriggio, dunque, il sovrano francese diede udienza al Duca di Mantova. Re Carlo sedeva sul trono che era stato di Re Ferrante e, con somma sorpresa del Duca, il Principe Alfonso occupava il suo solito posto, sullo scranno al fianco del monarca, proprio come tante volte era stato a fianco del padre durante le sue udienze.

“Vostra Maestà, sono il Duca Francesco Gonzaga di Mantova” si presentò, inchinandosi. “Vi ringrazio di avermi ricevuto e sono lieto di vedere Sua Altezza il Principe Alfonso al vostro fianco. Vi confesso che giravano strane voci nelle corti italiane… ma ora posso vedere con i miei occhi che si trattava soltanto di maldicenze.”

“Le corti sono un focolaio di maldicenze, caro Duca” commentò sarcastico il Re. “Per quale motivo avete chiesto di vederci con tanta urgenza?”

Il Duca Francesco Gonzaga era un uomo molto diverso da Giovanni Sforza: sicuro di sé e delle sue idee, aveva un aspetto nobile e un atteggiamento aperto e diretto.

“Sarò franco con voi, Vostra Maestà” spiegò. “Nelle nostre corti serpeggia un grande malcontento per ciò che è avvenuto nel Regno di Napoli, molti non accettano la vostra presa di potere e sta prendendo sempre più campo il progetto di unire gli eserciti di Milano, Venezia e Mantova per marciare su Napoli e liberarla dallo straniero invasore.”

“Ah, devo ammettere che il coraggio non vi manca” replicò Re Carlo, che comunque ammirava il valore nei suoi avversari. “Dunque siete venuto qui per _avvertirmi_ che state per muovermi guerra?”

“Ho partecipato a molte battaglie e mi sono macchiato del sangue di molti uomini, Vostra Maestà” disse Francesco Gonzaga, fissando il sovrano dritto in volto. “E’ vero che sono stato io a proporre agli altri governanti di unire le nostre forze contro di voi, ma è anche vero che preferirei giungere ad una risoluzione pacifica della questione.”

“Cosa proponete, dunque? Siamo qui appunto per ascoltarvi” il tono del sovrano francese continuava ad essere sottilmente ironico.

“La proposta che sono venuto a farvi è questa: fate ritorno in Francia e lasciate il Regno di Napoli al suo legittimo sovrano” dichiarò il Duca. “Vi saranno perdonati i saccheggi e i massacri che avete già compiuto nelle nostre belle terre e io stesso mi impegnerò affinché voi e il vostro esercito possiate fare ritorno nel vostro Paese senza subire attacchi.”

“Molto interessante” finse di approvare Re Carlo, “e se… se invece ci rifiutassimo?”

Francesco Gonzaga scosse il capo, deluso, ma poi tornò a fissare lo sguardo sul Re.

“In quel caso mi metterò alla guida di una lega di eserciti italiani, un’armata di più di ventimila uomini, che vi caccerà con la forza dalle terre che avete usurpato” affermò con decisione. “Ho ritenuto giusto parlare con Vostra Maestà per tentare di evitare una guerra, ma se sarete voi a volerla, noi non ci tireremo indietro. Milano e Venezia sono con me ed è mia intenzione chiedere anche l’appoggio del Papa perché metta a disposizione le sue armate. E’ in gioco l’onore dell’Italia e nessuno di noi tollererà ancora a lungo il dispotismo di un invasore straniero!”

Inaspettatamente, il sovrano francese scoppiò in una risata.

“Che belle parole, caro Duca… _l’onore dell’Italia_ , _un invasore straniero_ … e sicuramente voi credete davvero a ciò che dite!” replicò, beffardo. “Il problema è, vedete, che sono stati proprio i vostri _onorati_ governanti a dare al nostro esercito il permesso di passare, primo tra tutti il vostro prezioso alleato Ludovico Sforza che, a quanto pare, va dove lo porta il vento. E, nel caso vi fosse sfuggito, noi non abbiamo _usurpato_ un bel niente: è stato il Papa Borgia, al quale voi vorreste chiedere aiuto, a darci l’investitura solenne e a incoronarci Re di Napoli. Siete davvero certo di potervi fidare di simili alleati?”

La risposta del monarca parve scuotere le certezze di Francesco Gonzaga.

“Ma… voi non avete alcun diritto legittimo sul trono di Napoli, esso appartiene al Principe Alfonso in quanto erede diretto del Re Ferrante…” tentò di obiettare.

“Caro Principe” disse allora Re Carlo, “vuoi essere tu a spiegare a questo gentiluomo come stanno realmente le cose?”

Detto questo, il sovrano francese si sistemò più comodamente sul trono, pronto a godersi una bella scenetta: voleva proprio vedere come si sarebbe tratto d’impaccio quel ragazzino arrogante di fronte ad un uomo che sapeva cosa voleva. Questa volta non si trattava di due nobilucci incapaci e prepotenti come Giovanni e Caterina Sforza…

Se il Re era divertito e incuriosito, il Generale iniziava ad agitarsi: Sua Maestà aveva deciso di mettere alla prova il Principe, ma in quel frangente come avrebbe potuto reagire Alfonso? Si sentiva inquieto e preoccupato e, purtroppo, sapeva di non poter dire o fare nulla finché non avesse avuto il permesso del suo sovrano.

Alfonso, però, appariva più tranquillo e sicuro del solito. Non c’era niente di nuovo per lui in quella situazione, già molte altre volte era stato incaricato di parlare a nome del padre infermo e, anzi, ciò lo faceva sentire il Principe che era stato e che ormai troppo spesso era costretto a dimenticare.

“Ammiro il coraggio e la determinazione di Vostra Grazia” esordì, rivolgendo un sorrisetto al Duca di Mantova, “ma temo che la situazione del Regno di Napoli non sia poi così chiara nella vostra mente. Napoli è ormai da molti anni contesa tra gli Angioini di Francia e gli Aragonesi di Spagna e l’unico vero dilemma è scegliere a quale sovrano _straniero_ consegnare il Regno.”

“Mio Principe, voi state dunque dicendo che rinunciate spontaneamente alla vostra eredità?” domandò Francesco Gonzaga, incredulo.

“Io sono l’unico erede di mio padre, questo è vero” ribatté, pronto, il giovane, con una nuova luce che gli brillava negli occhi… in quel momento si sentiva veramente importante e intendeva godersela più che poteva, sapendo che sarebbe stato fin troppo breve. “Tuttavia mio padre ha atteso inutilmente, per anni, l’investitura ufficiale da parte del Papa di Roma che, invece, ha preferito incoronare Sua Maestà Re Carlo di Francia. Si potrebbe dire che, per il Papa Borgia, le pretese degli Angioini fossero più legittime di quelle degli Aragonesi. In realtà sono propenso a credere che Sua Santità abbia semplicemente fatto quello che più gli conveniva, come ha sempre fatto e sempre farà. Temo che per lui l’onore non abbia lo stesso significato che ha per voi…”

“Cosa intendete dire? Sua Santità serve Dio e le questioni terrene non hanno alcuna importanza per lui” obiettò il Duca, e questa volta fu Alfonso a scoppiare in una delle sue risate squillanti.

“Non lo avete ancora conosciuto, allora! Parlate di chiedere il suo appoggio ma non lo avete mai incontrato di persona” disse poi, caustico. “Sappiate allora che l’unico vero interesse di Rodrigo Borgia è quello di ampliare il proprio dominio su tutta la penisola e che non avrebbe alcuno scrupolo a ingannarvi, come ha già fatto con me e con Sua Maestà.”

“Non capisco cosa vogliate dire, nobile Principe…” mormorò il Gonzaga, piuttosto in confusione.

“Già, spiegati meglio” lo incoraggiò Re Carlo, “questa storia interessa anche noi.”

L’intervento del Re francese parve togliere per un attimo ogni sicurezza al Principe, che si chiese se quello che stava per dire non avrebbe portato conseguenze nefaste… ma ormai aveva iniziato e non poteva tirarsi indietro e, poi, aveva sempre avuto un vero talento per inventarsi complotti e la parlantina non gli mancava di certo!

“Il Papa Borgia vuole il Regno di Napoli, così come vuole il vostro Ducato di Mantova e qualunque altro” iniziò Alfonso, trascinato dalla storia stessa che andava creando. “Mesi fa ha fatto sposare suo figlio Goffredo alla mia sorellastra Sancha d’Aragona e avrebbe voluto che _io_ sposassi sua figlia Lucrezia, per mettere le mani su Napoli tramite la sua solita politica dei matrimoni. Io, però, mi rifiutai decisamente di unirmi in matrimonio con _la figlia illegittima del Papa_ e con quel rifiuto ho firmato la mia condanna: da quel giorno, il Papa ha pensato soltanto a come togliermi di mezzo per mettere sul trono di Napoli il suo figlio bastardo Goffredo, in quanto marito di una Aragonese.”

“E in tutto questo cosa c’entriamo noi?” domandò Re Carlo, suo malgrado affascinato dall’intrigo di cui il Principe stava parlando con tanto fervore.

“Vostra Maestà, voi siete stato il mezzo con cui Rodrigo Borgia ha cercato di ottenere il suo fine” rispose Alfonso, intravedendo, in mezzo alle chiacchiere, il modo per scagionarsi una volta per tutte dall’accusa di aver provocato _lui_ la peste nel Regno di Napoli. “Non vi ha incoronato perché riconosceva la legittimità di un discendente degli Angioini, vi ha incoronato per scacciare me dal Regno e sapendo benissimo che qui a Napoli non sareste rimasto a lungo… Quando vi ha concesso l’investitura solenne, il Papa Borgia sapeva già benissimo che a Napoli infuriava la peste e vi ci ha mandato per liberarsi di voi.”

Tanto il Re quanto Francesco Gonzaga rimasero allibiti di fronte a tanta perfidia. Il sovrano francese si rivolse per la prima volta al suo Generale come a chiedere una conferma.

“Certo sapevamo che il Borgia ci aveva ingannato, ma che avesse programmato l’incoronazione sapendo della peste a Napoli… Generale, pensi che sia possibile?”

Il Generale colse al volo l’opportunità di discolpare il Principe e di gettare tutta la vergogna su Rodrigo Borgia.

“Non posso saperlo con certezza, Vostra Maestà, ma tutti sono a conoscenza del fatto che la famiglia Borgia ha sicari e spie in tutte le corti italiane e, dunque, poteva sapere prima di chiunque altro della pestilenza” rispose, deciso. “Inoltre, se ben rammentate, una delle vostre richieste era stata quella di essere accompagnato a Napoli dal figlio del Papa, il cardinale Cesare Borgia. Ma Cesare Borgia ha ucciso tre nostri soldati ed è fuggito quasi subito… potrebbe essere stato avvertito dal padre del pericolo che avrebbe corso se si fosse avvicinato troppo alla città.”

“Quindi…” mormorò il Duca Gonzaga, che non era uno sciocco, “Sua Santità avrebbe ordito una simile trama per eliminare ogni legittimo pretendente al trono di Napoli e insediarvi invece il suo figlio illegittimo?”

“Ecco, ora forse capite meglio con chi volevate allearvi, mio caro Duca” lo irrise il Re.

“Non è tutto, se posso permettermi, Vostra Maestà” riprese il Principe Alfonso, ormai lanciato. “Il Papa Borgia avrebbe probabilmente accettato le richieste di Sua Grazia il Duca di unire le sue armate all’esercito congiunto di Mantova, Milano e Venezia e poi, nel bel mezzo della battaglia, le armate di Roma si sarebbero ritirate, consentendo all’esercito francese di sconfiggervi.”

“E perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile, di grazia?” chiese Francesco Gonzaga, scandalizzato.

“Mi sembra ovvio” sorrise il Principe, “con la speranza che i soldati francesi avrebbero ucciso sia voi che il Duca Ludovico Sforza. In quel caso, il Papa Borgia avrebbe fatto sposare le vostre vedove ai suoi figli Cesare e Juan, mettendo così le mani sui vostri Ducati ed estendendo il suo dominio in tutta la penisola!”

“Ma… suo figlio Cesare Borgia è un cardinale, non gli sarebbe consentito sposarsi” fu l’unica obiezione che il Duca riuscì a sollevare.

“Cesare Borgia è un cardinale quanto lo sono io” ribatté Alfonso in tono petulante. “Non sarebbe certo difficile per il Papa di Roma concedere al figlio di lasciare le vesti cardinalizie…”

Francesco Gonzaga non ebbe altro da aggiungere e restò in silenzio a riflettere su tutto ciò che il Principe Alfonso aveva raccontato con tanta enfasi.

“Siete ancora dell’idea di allearvi con un simile personaggio, caro Duca?” lo stuzzicò il Re.

“Non chiederò aiuto al Papa Borgia” replicò il Duca di Mantova, brusco, “ma non abbandonerò il progetto di un’alleanza con Milano e Venezia. Non lascerò il Regno di Napoli in mano alla Francia e, se dovessi morire nel tentativo di liberare l’Italia da un invasore straniero, avrò perlomeno la certezza di aver donato la mia vita per una giusta causa! Vi ringrazio di avermi ascoltato, Vostra Maestà, ma da questo momento in poi per me siete un avversario.”

“Sono certo che sarete un avversario degnissimo e che i vostri eserciti si batteranno con valore” ribatté Re Carlo, “tuttavia i nostri cannoni vi distruggeranno.”

“Come ho detto, sarò lieto di morire con onore” ripeté Francesco Gonzaga, prima di congedarsi.

Quando il Duca ebbe lasciato la Sala del trono, il sovrano francese si rivolse con una smorfia annoiata al suo Generale.

“Dovremo dunque prepararci per una battaglia, Generale?” si lamentò. “Era nostra intenzione far ritorno in Francia per nominare un successore…”

“Non vi angustiate, Vostra Maestà. Il Duca Gonzaga è un uomo valoroso e leale, ma dubito che i suoi alleati condividano le sue idee sulla bellezza di una morte onorevole” rispose l’uomo. “Probabilmente non ci sarà nessuna battaglia, a meno che il Duca non intenda sfidarci soltanto con il suo esercito e quello non rappresenterebbe un problema per voi.”

“Molto bene” disse il Re. “Dunque potrai continuare ad organizzare i preparativi per la partenza e, al contempo, tenere pronti i soldati in caso di un attacco delle armate di Mantova. E… portati via il Principe, mi ha fatto venire il mal di testa con tutte le sue chiacchiere!”

Il Generale accompagnò Alfonso fuori dalla Sala del trono e, mentre procedevano lungo il corridoio, si affrettò a tranquillizzarlo.

“Non temere, Principe, Sua Maestà si è espresso in modo brusco con te, ma io lo conosco bene e ho visto quanto è rimasto soddisfatto di come hai messo a tacere il Duca di Mantova” gli disse. “Ma… toglimi una curiosità: come fai a sapere tutte quelle cose del Papa Borgia e dei suoi intrighi?”

“Ho ascoltato molte volte i consiglieri di mio padre che ne parlavano, soprattutto nel periodo in cui fu organizzato il matrimonio tra Sancha e Goffredo Borgia” rispose Alfonso, con un sorrisetto furbo. “E poi… altre cose me le sono inventate lì per lì, mi sono sempre piaciute le storie complicate e i complotti!”

Il Generale sorrise, incredulo davanti a tanta innocente sfrontatezza.

“Sei davvero unico, Principe. Sono ogni giorno più contento di averti salvato la vita e di poterti tenere accanto a me per sempre” mormorò, prima di prenderlo tra le braccia e baciarlo fin quasi a togliergli il respiro.  

Tuttavia anche Alfonso era soddisfatto di come si era svolta quella giornata e sentiva che la nuova vita che si stava costruendo sarebbe potuta essere più piacevole di quanto avesse mai pensato. Inoltre, pur non essendosene ancora accorto, i suoi sentimenti per il Generale diventavano sempre più profondi e anche per lui era importante averlo accanto a sé.

 

 

**FINE**


	10. Capitolo 10: Who's gonna save us

**Capitolo 10: Who’s gonna save us**

_Who’s gonna save_

_Who’s gonna save us tonight tonight_

_Who’s gonna save_

_Who’s gonna save us tonight tonight_

_We’ve been way too cool for this_

_But it’s just too strong to fight_

_So tell me who’s gonna save_

_Who’s gonna save us tonight_

_(“Who’s gonna save us”- Gavin DeGraw)_

 

Alfonso era soddisfatto della giornata appena trascorsa: si era seduto al fianco del Re nella Sala del trono e, con le sue chiacchiere e la sua inventive, aveva tenuto testa a un gentiluomo come Francesco Gonzaga di Mantova, riuscendo forse a convincerlo a rinunciare al progetto di formare una lega di eserciti per attaccare i francesi. Si sentiva importante ed era convinto che anche Sua Maestà avesse finalmente compreso la sua utilità, lasciando perdere i suoi assurdi propositi di vendetta per qualcosa che, in fin dei conti, non era dipeso da lui.

Purtroppo per lui, si sbagliava.

Certo, Re Carlo aveva apprezzato il modo in cui il Principe si era sbarazzato del Duca di Mantova ed era stato molto compiaciuto del fatto che non avrebbe dovuto impiegare il suo esercito in una battaglia dall’esito incerto, potendosi invece dedicare ai preparativi per il ritorno in Francia. Quella era una questione urgente, poiché il sovrano francese non aveva figli e, per assicurare una pacifica successione, avrebbe dovuto scegliere personalmente il suo erede.

Tuttavia una cosa tra le tante che il giovane Principe aveva detto gli era rimasta in mente e non se ne voleva andare.

Il ragazzo aveva spiegato al Duca di Mantova che l’investitura del Re francese come sovrano di Napoli aveva fatto parte di un piano abominevole per liberarsi di lui, mandandolo a contrarre la peste, al fine di mettere suo figlio Goffredo su quel trono.

Aveva anche specificato che, per fare questo, il Papa Borgia doveva essere a conoscenza della pestilenza che affliggeva Napoli prima di chiunque altro.

Appariva dunque chiaro che la peste a Napoli si era diffusa _prima_ che si venisse a sapere che il Re di Francia voleva conquistare il Regno, pertanto non poteva essere stato il Principe Alfonso a infettare la città, non ne avrebbe avuto alcun motivo.

Restavano comunque due domande senza risposta.

 _Chi_ aveva informato il Papa Borgia della pestilenza?

E, cosa ancora più importante, come aveva fatto quella febbre insidiosa ad arrivare fino al palazzo reale, se si trattava di una malattia che infuriava nei sobborghi e nei luoghi più sporchi della città?

Qualcuno doveva dare una risposta a quelle domande, e Sua Maestà aveva anche una mezza idea di chi avrebbe potuto farlo…

Quella sera, mentre il Principe Alfonso si preparava per la cena, due guardie irruppero improvvisamente nella camera che divideva con il Generale e, incuranti delle sue proteste e delle sue grida spaventate, lo trascinarono senza tanti complimenti nella sala da pranzo di Re Ferrante, ancora più tetra e spaventosa alla fioca luce di poche torce. Gettarono il giovane sull’unica sedia vuota e, sghignazzando, ce lo legarono saldamente.

“Perché mi state facendo questo?” gridò angosciato il Principe, sforzandosi di non scoppiare a piangere. “Oggi sono stato utile a Sua Maestà, non ha ragione di punirmi!”

“Davvero? Eppure è stato proprio Sua Maestà a ordinare che questa sera tu cenassi qui” replicò una delle guardie con un ghigno.

“Di che ti lamenti, Principe? Non raccontavi a tutti che anche a tuo padre piaceva cenare qui? Adesso farai come lui” disse l’altra guardia. Poi entrambi se ne andarono ridendo sguaiatamente, lasciando Alfonso solo nella terribile stanza.

Le torce erano troppo poche e l’ambiente si faceva ogni istante più spaventoso. Il Principe, terrorizzato, gridò e chiamò aiuto per lungo tempo, singhiozzando disperato e strattonando le corde che lo legavano alla _sedia di Giuda_ , ma nessuno accorse, né per soccorrerlo, né per minacciarlo. Alla fine non poté fare altro che accasciarsi sulla sedia, continuando a piangere silenziosamente, con la gola che gli bruciava per aver urlato tanto e con i polsi scorticati dopo tanto sfregare inutilmente contro le corde.

La cosa che più lo sconvolgeva era non capire il perché di quella terribile punizione: cosa aveva fatto per meritare un simile trattamento? Non si era forse comportato bene con il Duca di Mantova? Aveva offeso il Re in qualche modo? Ma quale? Poi smise anche di porsi domande, era del tutto inutile, non aveva già sperimentato più volte che Sua Maestà non aveva bisogno di alcuna ragione valida per fargli del male? Forse si era soltanto stancato di lui e voleva lasciarlo lì a morire di fame, di sete e di paura. Sì, di paura perché…

Alfonso trasalì e alzò la testa di scatto, fissando l’uno dopo l’altro le orribili figure degli antichi avversari di suo padre, ormai da anni imbalsamati e messi beffardamente in posa attorno a quel tavolo. Aveva sentito un rumore… possibile? Forse qualcuno degli armigeri si era nascosto nella sala da pranzo per giocargli un brutto tiro e spaventarlo a morte o forse… no, era impossibile.

Ma lo era davvero?

La mente offuscata e confusa dal terrore e dalla stanchezza giocava contro il giovane Principe e gli faceva apparire le cose come non erano; quel cadavere, quello in fondo a destra, non si era forse mosso? E quell’altro, proprio di fronte a lui, aveva cambiato posizione, sì, ne era certo, prima teneva il braccio appoggiato sul tavolo e ora, invece…

Un gelido panico si impadronì del ragazzo e una folle certezza si fece strada in lui: quegli uomini, orribilmente assassinati da suo padre, adesso volevano vendicarsi e, poiché Re Ferrante era morto da tempo, volevano rivalersi sul suo unico discendente, il figlio che adesso si trovava in loro potere, indifeso, prigioniero, impossibilitato a muoversi e a scappare!

Sì, era così, era questo il modo che Re Carlo aveva scelto per sbarazzarsi di lui!

“Vi prego” cominciò a mormorare il giovane, tra le lacrime e tremando pietosamente, “vi scongiuro, non fatemi del male. Io… io non vi ho fatto niente, è stato mio padre a ridurvi così. Per favore, io non c’entro, non vi ho fatto niente…”

Alfonso continuò a piangere e a supplicare, stringendo forte gli occhi per non vedere le cose orrende che lo circondavano, per non vedere se davvero si stavano muovendo, se davvero gli si stavano avvicinando per strangolarlo o peggio. Non sapeva più quanto tempo fosse passato, minuti, ore o forse addirittura giorni? Il terrore gli aveva fatto perdere ogni aggancio con la realtà e il povero Principe vagava con la mente tra allucinazioni e ricordi spaventosi.

All’improvviso la porta della sala da pranzo si spalancò ed entrò Re Carlo, spinto sulla sua sedia a rotelle dal Generale e seguito da alcuni servitori che portavano altre torce. Quando le ebbero sistemate, il sovrano li mandò via tutti per restare da solo con il Principe e il Generale.

Era giunto il momento della verità.

“Caro Principe, sei sconvolto” esordì mellifluo il Re. “Che strano, non ti è piaciuto trovarti nella sala da pranzo di tuo padre? Eppure tu stesso amavi raccontare che Re Ferrante si dilettava a cenare qui… dobbiamo pensare che suo figlio non abbia le stesse abitudini?”

“Vostra Maestà” intervenne il Generale, serio in volto e chiaramente a disagio, “credo che dovreste rivolgere le vostre domande al Principe senza ulteriori indugi. Il ragazzo è esausto e spaventato e potrebbe non darvi risposte sensate se continuate a tormentarlo.”

“Tu ti preoccupi troppo per questo stupido ragazzino” borbottò il Re, poi però un ghigno gli apparve sul viso. “Tuttavia hai ragione, vogliamo delle risposte chiare e il Principe dovrà fornircele subito!”

Il Generale guardò con tristezza il viso pallidissimo e bagnato di pianto del giovane, i suoi polsi graffiati, il suo esile corpo che tremava; avrebbe tanto desiderato slegarlo e stringerlo tra le braccia, fargli sentire che era lì per lui e che lo avrebbe protetto da ogni male… ma non poteva. Qualunque sua debolezza nei confronti di Alfonso sarebbe stata una condanna per entrambi.

Sperava soltanto che il Principe lo capisse e non si sentisse tradito anche da lui.

“Dunque, Principe Alfonso” riprese bruscamente Re Carlo, abbandonando ogni falsa gentilezza, “la prima domanda è: come faceva Rodrigo Borgia a sapere della pestilenza di Napoli? Al Duca di Mantova hai detto che ci ha incoronato appositamente perché occupassimo questo Regno e venissimo contagiati, ma chi lo aveva informato del morbo?”

 _Ancora con questa storia!_ _Dovevo immaginarmelo… non avrei dovuto raccontare quelle storie al Duca, ora mi incolperà di nuovo e io…_

Lentamente, Alfonso rialzò il capo e si sforzò di guardare il Re. Lacrime silenziose continuavano a solcargli le guance.

“Io non lo so…” mormorò, stancamente. “Già una volta un sicario dei Borgia era venuto a Napoli e si era introdotto alle terme sulfuree… forse ce ne sono stati altri… forse c’erano delle spie… non so altro!”

“Davvero? O forse sei stato tu, in accordo con il Papa: lo hai informato della pestilenza e lui ci ha mandato qui a morire” insisté perentorio il sovrano. “Sei stato tu? Avanti, rispondi e non azzardarti a mentire!”

“Se davvero fossi stato io” replicò debolmente Alfonso, “se fossi stato complice del Papa, perché mai sarei fuggito senza che nessuno mi aiutasse? Se fossi stato suo alleato, il Papa Borgia mi avrebbe trovato un rifugio sicuro…”

Re Carlo rifletté un istante sulle parole del Principe.

“Forse. O forse no se, come dicevi al Duca, avesse voluto liberarsi anche di te per mettere sul trono di Napoli il suo figlio bastardo” insinuò poi.

“Io non ho mai avuto nessun contatto con il Papa e non ho mai preso accordi con lui” ribadì il ragazzo, sfinito. Non sapeva quale fosse la risposta giusta o quella sbagliata o, magari, non c’era né l’una né l’altra e Sua Maestà stava semplicemente cercando una scusa per condannarlo una volta per tutte.

“Pensi che dovremmo credergli, Generale?” domandò il Re al suo uomo di fiducia.

“Il Papa è molto astuto” rispose il militare, continuando a fissare Alfonso con infinita pena. “Se il Principe fosse stato suo complice avrebbe trovato il modo di farlo fuggire da qui, magari lo avrebbe fatto rifugiare a Roma. Se avesse voluto eliminarlo, avrebbe trovato un modo più semplice e sicuro tenendolo vicino a sé.”

“Probabilmente hai ragione, quel serpente ne sa una più del Diavolo!” commentò il Re, sghignazzando per la sua battuta. “Va bene, Principe, dunque tu non eri complice del Papa. Abbiamo però un’altra domanda da farti: com’è accaduto che il morbo si sia diffuso nel palazzo reale?”

“Vostra Maestà, temo che queste pestilenze si propaghino nell’aria e che non ci sia un luogo sicuro dove rifugiarsi” azzardò il Generale, ma il sovrano lo rimbeccò subito.

“Non è la tua opinione che ci interessa, adesso. Vogliamo una risposta dal Principe, e la vogliamo adesso!”

“Forse sono stati i servitori… dalla città… per questo sono scappato…” tentò di dire Alfonso, terrorizzato.

“Dovremmo credere che tu non abbia cercato di rinchiuderti nella reggia per sfuggire al contagio? Avresti potuto sbarrare le porte, impedire a chiunque di entrare e invece tu stesso sei fuggito all’esterno, rischiando di ammalarti. Non è una scelta molto logica, Principe, vuoi spiegarcela meglio?”

Il giovane era stremato, confuso dalla paura e voleva solo che quell’interrogatorio finisse.

“Va bene, va bene!” gridò, sconfitto. “Ho saputo che voi stavate per arrivare a Napoli con il vostro esercito e l’investitura solenne del Papa… non sapevo cosa fare, non avevo nessun posto dove andare e nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto. I servi parlavano di un morbo letale che si era diffuso in città e io… ho pensato che, forse, se la peste fosse entrata a palazzo e io fossi riuscito a scappare, forse…”

“Continua, Principe” lo incoraggiò il Re, con un terribile ghigno stampato in faccia. “La cosa si fa interessante, continua pure.”

“Ho fatto trasportare alla reggia i cadaveri di alcuni appestati, ho lasciato che i miei servi venissero contagiati e morissero! Volevo che il palazzo diventasse una trappola mortale e io sono fuggito, sperando di resistere finché non… pensavo che sarei tornato dopo la vostra morte, ma non sapevo cosa facevo! Non ho pensato che sarei potuto finire contagiato anch’io, o che sarei potuto morire di fame sulle pendici del Vesuvio, non avevo un piano, ero disperato e spaventato!” confessò finalmente Alfonso, scoppiando poi in un pianto dirotto.

Con un sorriso malignamente soddisfatto, il Re francese si voltò verso il suo Generale.

“Allora, Generale, hai sentito anche tu: ha confessato” disse, compiaciuto. “Che cosa dovremmo fare adesso?”

L’uomo aveva tentato di restare impassibile, ma il suo volto si era incupito e manifestava tutto il dolore che provava. Tuttavia non poteva mostrarsi debole proprio in quel momento, altrimenti sarebbe stata davvero la fine per il giovane Principe.

“Vostra Maestà può fare quello che desidera, dopo ciò che ha detto il Principe Alfonso è indifendibile” rispose dunque, facendo violenza a se stesso. “Se posso permettermi un consiglio, tuttavia, ritengo che non dovreste privarlo della vita, nonostante le sue colpe: la sua presenza vi è stata comunque utile fino ad ora e potrà esserlo ancora di più in futuro, considerato ciò che sappiamo sul Duca di Mantova e sui suoi tentativi di costituire una lega di eserciti contro di voi.”

Re Carlo finse di rifletterci su, ma in realtà aveva già deciso cosa fare, il suo era solo un modo per mettere alla prova il Generale e per terrorizzare ancora di più il Principe.

“Hai ragione, non è nel nostro interesse eliminare il ragazzo” disse poi. “Anzi, per continuare ad avvalorare la farsa della sua alleanza con noi è anche necessario che appaia in buona salute, perciò non gli faremo alcun male. Lo rinchiuderai in una delle stanze del palazzo e lo lascerai là. Un servo sarà incaricato di portargli i pasti due volte al giorno e, per il resto, non dovrà vedere nessuno né uscire dalla stanza, a meno che non necessitiamo della sua presenza.”

“Come desiderate, mio sovrano. Lo porterò subito in una stanza dove rimarrà prigioniero” rispose il Generale e, dopo un rispettoso inchino, si avvicinò al giovane Principe per slegare le corde che gli serravano i polsi e le caviglie. Il ragazzo era semisvenuto e il comandante francese sperò che non avesse udito ciò che aveva appena ordinato il Re, ma sapeva anche che, molto presto, si sarebbe accorto che le cose erano cambiate. Desiderava con tutte le sue forze prendere in braccio il Principe e stringerlo a sé, consolarlo, confortarlo… ma non poteva farlo o Sua Maestà si sarebbe infuriato e sarebbe stato molto peggio.

Dal canto suo, Re Carlo osservava la scena e vedeva chiaramente il dolore dipinto sul volto del suo Generale, del suo uomo di fiducia, il suo braccio destro. Attese che l’uomo slegasse il Principe e lo sostenesse per accompagnarlo nella stanza dove sarebbe rimasto confinato prima di intervenire nuovamente.

“Generale, abbiamo soltanto voluto metterti alla prova” rivelò, con un sogghigno soddisfatto. “Ora sappiamo quanto sei fedele e leale e che non ti lasci dominare dai tuoi sentimenti. Non vogliamo punirti: il Principe ti è stato affidato e così resterà, puoi tenerlo con te e continuare a tenerlo d’occhio. Questo è il tuo dono.”

Sorpreso e incredulo, il Generale si inchinò di nuovo, ancora più profondamente per manifestare la sua gratitudine al sovrano.

“Vostra Maestà, io… vi ringrazio con tutto il cuore. Voi sapete che la mia lealtà va a voi e a voi solo e ciò non cambierà mai. Vi sono infinitamente grato per il… _dono_ che mi avete concesso” disse, cercando di tenere ferma la voce.

Un servo entrò nella sala per accompagnare il Re nei suoi appartamenti, mentre il Generale, finalmente, poté prendere in braccio Alfonso e dirigersi con lui verso la loro stanza. Aveva veramente temuto di perderlo e non si saziava di contemplarlo e di stringerlo a sé, mentre il giovane pareva ancora frastornato.

Arrivati nella loro stanza, il Generale depose il Principe sul letto e si distese accanto a lui, abbracciandolo ancora una volta.

“Principe, so che hai avuto paura, so che ti sei sentito tradito perché non ti ho difeso” gli disse piano, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Non potevo farlo, lo capisci? Se mi fossi schierato dalla tua parte, Sua Maestà sarebbe andato in collera e forse avrebbe… Non potevo fare altro, Principe Alfonso, riesci a comprenderlo, vero?”

Inaspettatamente, Alfonso aprì gli occhi e lo guardò dritto in faccia. Per la prima volta in quella tragica serata pareva lucido e padrone di sé.

“Sono io che vi chiedo perdono” ribatté, serio. “Se avessi saputo che tra i francesi c’eravate voi… un uomo così valoroso, sincero e leale… io non avrei mai tentato di infettare la reggia. Mi dispiace davvero… ho rischiato di fare del male a voi che avete soltanto…”

Commosso da quelle parole sorprendenti, il Generale lo interruppe baciandolo e avvolgendolo di nuovo in un abbraccio protettivo. Le emozioni di quella sera avevano infine preso possesso di lui: la paura di perdere il Principe, il sollievo nell’averlo lì con lui e adesso quella spontanea dichiarazione di amore e affetto da parte di Alfonso… L’uomo continuò a baciarlo profondamente e ad accarezzarlo dovunque; dopo il timore di essere per sempre separato da lui non riusciva a placare il desiderio di sentire la presenza del Principe, il tepore del suo corpo delicato, il suo sapore, la morbidezza della sua pelle vellutata. Si spinse lentamente dentro di lui come se non volesse mai più separarsene e ogni angoscia e tormento si quietarono in quel lungo e intenso amplesso.

 

 

**FINE**

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Capitolo 11: I'll always be here until the end

**Capitolo 11: I’ll always be here until the end**

_I’ve seen kingdoms through ages_

_Rise and fall I’ve seen it all_

_I’ve seen the horror I’ve seen the wonders_

_Happening just in front of my eyes._

_All our stories and all our glory I held so dear_

_We won’t be together for ever and ever no more tears_

_I’ll always be here until the end…_

_(“Jillian (I’d give my heart)” – Within Temptation)_

 

La notte di orrori e torture psicologiche trascorsa nella spaventosa Sala da pranzo di Re Ferrante lasciò subito il segno sullo sventurato Principe Alfonso. La mattina seguente, il giovane si svegliò con un forte mal di testa, vertigini e grandi brividi di freddo che lo scuotevano violentemente.

Alfonso si sforzò di alzarsi comunque, preso dal terrore che Re Carlo potesse pretendere la sua presenza fin dal mattino; tuttavia, non appena cercò di alzarsi dal letto, le gambe gli cedettero e ricadde giù.

“Principe!” esclamò il Generale, preoccupato. “Ti senti male? Cos’hai?”

Alfonso tentò di schermirsi, di dire che andava tutto bene, ma si sentiva veramente troppo male e poté solo scuotere il capo con un sospiro. Il Generale lo prese tra le braccia per deporlo nuovamente sul letto e lo sentì scottare per la febbre.

“Principe, ma tu hai la febbre alta” disse, turbato. “Non devi alzarti, rimani a letto e riposa, io mando a chiamare il dottore affinché ti visiti.”

“No, no…” protestò debolmente Alfonso, “Sua Maestà… si infurierà con me…”

Il Generale lo rimise sotto le coperte e lo abbracciò forte.

“Con Sua Maestà parlerò io” lo rassicurò, “tu devi solo pensare a stare meglio. Calmati, ti fa male agitarti così.”

“Tanto muoio lo stesso…” mormorò il ragazzo.

“Ma che cosa dici?” replicò il Generale, sorpreso. “Non morirai affatto, ti riposerai e ti sentirai meglio.”

“No… adesso tocca a me… la febbre napoletana, me la sono meritata…”

“Non è quello, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!” lo interruppe il comandante francese, molto preoccupato. “Faccio subito chiamare il dottore e lui ti tranquillizzerà. Adesso chiudi gli occhi, piccolo Principe, e cerca di dormire.”

Alfonso si raggomitolò sotto le coperte, cercando di controllare i brividi che lo tormentavano, ma il freddo che gli si era insinuato dentro era più potente e gli arrivava fin dentro le ossa. Si sentiva dolere tutte le parti del corpo, come se qualcuno lo avesse torturato di nuovo con cattiveria, la testa gli girava e in certi momenti non riusciva nemmeno più a capire se fosse davvero nella sua stanza, nel tepore del letto, o se invece fosse stato trascinato di nuovo nelle segrete e appeso a due pali in croce per essere straziato nei modi più osceni. Il cuore gli batteva impetuoso e se lo sentiva pulsare dolorosamente nelle tempie, anche la luce della stanza lo tormentava.

Nel frattempo, il Generale aveva spedito un armigero a chiamare il dottore in tutta fretta. Nonostante non volesse ammetterlo, anche lui era molto in pena per il giovane Principe e temeva che veramente potesse trattarsi di quella maledetta pestilenza. Era vero che ormai da qualche settimana non se ne sentiva più parlare nemmeno nei bassifondi di Napoli, tuttavia Alfonso era tanto fragile e delicato che poteva anche esserne caduto preda.

_Sua Maestà direbbe che se lo è meritato, ma… no, no, non voglio nemmeno pensarlo! Alfonso non ha la febbre napoletana, è soltanto la reazione alla paura che ha provato ieri sera, prigioniero nella Sala da pranzo di suo padre e interrogato dal sovrano. Forse ha preso freddo e il terrore ha fatto il resto… il dottore si occuperà di lui e tutto si risolverà._

Il dottore arrivò in tutta fretta, anche lui molto preoccupato per il giovane Principe che aveva visto nascere. Lo visitò accuratamente, esaminando ogni parte del suo corpo con attenzione e serietà. Alla fine della visita sembrava piuttosto turbato e il Generale si allarmò.

“Dottore, allora, si tratta della pestilenza che ha infettato Napoli? E’ questo?” domandò, in tono concitato. “Vi vedo scuro in volto, parlate, dunque!”

Il dottore guardò a lungo il Principe, di nuovo raggomitolato nel letto, e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro prima di rispondere.

“No, il Principe Alfonso non ha contratto la peste” rispose, a bassa voce. “A parte la febbre, non ha nessuno degli altri sintomi che contraddistinguono quell’infezione.”

“Tuttavia siete inquieto” rilevò il comandante francese. “Di che cosa soffre il Principe?”

“La febbre così alta è causata da veleni che si stanno propagando nel suo sangue” ammise il medico, chinando il capo.

“Veleni? Volete dire che qualcuno ha avvelenato il Principe? E chi potrebbe averlo fatto, dannazione?” l’uomo appariva sinceramente sconvolto all’idea che qualcuno potesse aver fatto del male al ragazzo.

Il dottore guardò di nuovo il Principe con infinita pena, poi rialzò lo sguardo verso il francese.

“Siete stato voi, mio signore” rispose, riluttante.

Il Generale rimase allibito.

“Come osate accusarmi? Io sto proteggendo il Principe, non lo avvelenerei mai! Volete dire che qualcosa è sfuggito al mio controllo, forse?”

“Non intendevo questo” chiarì il medico. “Il Principe Alfonso non è stato avvelenato da qualcosa che ha mangiato o bevuto, il veleno nel suo sangue è dovuto alle… alle torture che gli sono state inflitte, agli strumenti sporchi e infetti che sono stati usati per causargli quelle lacerazioni… io ho curato le sue ferite meglio che ho potuto, ma parte di quell’infezione si è propagata nel suo sangue.”

A quella spiegazione, il comandante francese impallidì.

“Gli arnesi per la tortura…” mormorò. “E voi non potete fare niente per guarirlo, per togliere questo veleno?”

Il dottore scosse tristemente il capo, senza più osare guardare l’uomo negli occhi. Se lo avesse fatto, il francese avrebbe potuto leggere nel suo sguardo il rancore che non era più possibile dissimulare: sì, era stato lui ad avvelenare il sangue del Principe, obbedendo a quel pazzo vendicativo del suo Re che lo aveva voluto far torturare in modo atroce nelle segrete, pensando di liberarlo solo quando era ormai troppo tardi…

“I veleni fanno ormai parte del suo sangue” rispose, “infetteranno ogni organo del Principe e io… io potrò soltanto curare i sintomi più evidenti, come la febbre e i dolori, ma non guarirlo completamente. L’unica cosa che posso, e che mi impegnerò a fare con tutto me stesso, è tentare di prolungare la sua vita e di farlo stare il meglio possibile, ma ci saranno altre ricadute, il Principe Alfonso sarà sempre più fragile e delicato e alla fine… nemmeno io potrò più aiutarlo.”    

“Va bene. Potete andare” lo liquidò bruscamente il Generale. Era veramente molto turbato e non voleva che il dottore vedesse quanto le sue parole lo avevano ferito.

Si sedette sul letto, accanto al Principe, gli accarezzò i capelli umidi, gli prese la mano che scottava.

_Il dottore ha ragione, è anche colpa mia. Avrei dovuto parlare subito con Sua Maestà, insistere sul valore strategico che la vita del Principe avrebbe avuto per la Francia, convincerlo a punirlo in modo diverso. Quegli strumenti di tortura… pieni di ruggine, sporco, sangue di altri condannati… hanno lacerato Alfonso nei punti più delicati e l’infezione si è diffusa e adesso… quanto potrà sopravvivere? Il dottore non l’ha detto, ma ha fatto capire che potrà trattarsi di qualche anno, se non addirittura di pochi mesi. Il mio Principe morirà e sarà stata tutta colpa mia!_

In preda all’angoscia e ad un dolore mai provato prima, il francese prese tra le braccia la fragile figura che tremava nel letto, lo tenne stretto a sé quasi lo volesse difendere dall’infezione, dalla febbre, da ciò che glielo avrebbe presto strappato via. Non riusciva nemmeno più a concepire la sua vita senza quel ragazzo accanto a sé e giurò che anche lui avrebbe fatto tutto quanto era in suo potere per facilitare la sua guarigione e impedire che si stancasse troppo, per prolungare la sua vita il più possibile e fare in modo che fosse sereno e tranquillo. Non lo aveva aiutato quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, ma da ora in avanti avrebbe dedicato la maggior parte delle sue energie a rendere placida e luminosa l’esistenza del suo piccolo Principe condannato.

Tuttavia, quella mattina non poteva restare accanto ad Alfonso; il Re avrebbe senza dubbio reclamato la sua presenza e, se non si fosse presentato subito, avrebbe potuto infuriarsi ancora di più con il povero Principe. Perciò, seppure a malincuore, diede un’ultima carezza sulla guancia del ragazzo e poi uscì dalla stanza per comparire al cospetto del suo sovrano. Impassibile come sempre, eseguì tutti gli ordini che Re Carlo gli impartì, principalmente riguardanti l’organizzazione dell’imminente ritorno in Francia. Dentro di sé, però, il Generale era molto inquieto per la salute del suo Principe e si chiedeva anche come avrebbe potuto quel povero ragazzo, debole e febbricitante, sopportare un viaggio tanto lungo e faticoso.

Alfonso, comunque, non restò solo a lungo. Il dottore si premurò di fargli visita molto spesso, controllando come procedeva la malattia, portandogli del cibo leggero e somministrandogli alcuni rimedi per tentare di abbassare la febbre che lo divorava.

Il Generale riuscì a liberarsi dai numerosi doveri che lo assillavano solo dopo cena, una cena per fortuna più rapida del solito. Nemmeno Sua Maestà desiderava trattenersi a lungo a tavola, poiché doveva riflettere sulla persona che avrebbe scelto come reggente del Regno di Napoli e pianificare quanta parte dell’esercito e dei cannoni impiegare per difendere la recente conquista. Non era una decisione facile: Re Carlo sapeva bene che i nobili italiani avrebbero approfittato immediatamente della sua assenza per tentare di attaccare Napoli e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere il Regno appena occupato; d’altra parte, le minacce del Duca di Mantova gli risuonavano ancora in testa e non gli piaceva per niente l’idea di attraversare tutta la penisola italiana con un esercito sguarnito, che avrebbe potuto essere attaccato da chiunque. Insomma, anche il sovrano francese aveva i suoi pensieri…

Il Generale, dunque, fu ben lieto di ritornare nelle sue stanze prima del previsto e si affrettò a controllare le condizioni di Alfonso. Al suo capezzale c’era ancora il dottore e il comandante francese gli domandò subito notizie.

“Sono riuscito a fargli prendere del brodo caldo” spiegò il medico, “poi gli ho somministrato una pozione di erbe per abbassargli la febbre. Avrei voluto praticargli un salasso, sarebbe stato più efficace contro la febbre, ma il Principe è talmente debole che una perdita di sangue potrebbe fargli più male che bene. Spero che il rimedio che gli ho dato abbia effetto e gli permetta di riposare tranquillo stanotte, ha molto bisogno di dormire per riprendere le forze. Tornerò domattina presto per visitarlo di nuovo ma, se stanotte dovesse avere bisogno di me, non esitate a farmi chiamare, a qualunque ora.”

“Lo farò. Vi ringrazio, dottore” rispose il Generale, parlando al medico ma tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla figuretta esile e febbricitante raggomitolata nel letto.

Quando il dottore ebbe lasciato la camera, il francese si spogliò e si mise subito a letto accanto al ragazzo, prendendolo tra le braccia. Sembrava addormentato, ma di un sonno agitato e il suo corpo scottava ancora.

_Farò tutto quello che posso per farti guarire, mio Principe, mi occuperò di te, ti farò curare dai migliori dottori… non posso perderti adesso che so quanto sei prezioso per me._

Tenendolo stretto tra le braccia, anche il Generale cadde in un sonno leggero: la preoccupazione per il giovane Principe non gli permetteva di rilassarsi, nonostante avesse trascorso una giornata stancante e piena di impegni.

Nel cuore della notte l’uomo fu destato improvvisamente dai lamenti e dai gemiti del ragazzo.

“Principe Alfonso, cosa ti succede? Ti senti peggio? Faccio chiamare subito il dottore” esclamò il Generale, in preda all’inquietudine.

Tuttavia si accorse ben presto che il giovane non lo sentiva e che stava vivendo in un incubo provocatogli dalla febbre alta.

“Per favore… vi prego, no, non portatemi laggiù!” gemeva Alfonso, con voce rotta. “No, vi scongiuro, non fatemi del male! Abbiate pietà! No, non _quella_ , vi supplico, farò tutto quello che volete…”

Sconvolto, il Generale comprese immediatamente che il Principe stava rivivendo la terribile notte in cui era stato torturato, la notte che aveva segnato l’inizio di tutte le sue sventure e a causa della quale ora soffriva le conseguenze più atroci.

_Gli strumenti di tortura gli hanno avvelenato il sangue… il Principe non guarirà mai completamente per colpa di quelle torture…_

“Abbiate pietà… qualcuno mi aiuti, per favore, per favore…” singhiozzò ancora il ragazzo, pronunciando le stesse parole che aveva detto ai suoi aguzzini durante i supplizi. Il Generale, che era presente anche allora, le riconobbe all’istante e si sentì stringere il cuore in una morsa dolorosa.

Perché non era intervenuto prima? Perché aveva lasciato che lo straziassero nelle sue parti più delicate, distruggendolo per sempre?

Profondamente turbato, l’uomo avvolse il Principe in un abbraccio protettivo, parlandogli con pacatezza, tentando di risvegliarlo da quell’incubo tremendo che, purtroppo, era anche un ricordo reale.

“Principe, va tutto bene, non sei nelle segrete, sei qui con me” mormorò, stringendolo e accarezzandolo teneramente. “E’ solo un sogno causato dalla febbre, ora è tutto finito, sei al sicuro.”

A quelle parole, il Principe aprì gli occhi e parve risvegliarsi dal suo incubo, ma non era così. Il giovane si era destato da un sogno spaventoso solo per piombare in un’allucinazione ancora più terrificante. Il suo sguardo si posò sul volto del Generale e nei suo occhi apparve un lampo di orrore.

“Voi! Siete voi!” gridò, terrorizzato. “Mi avete trascinato nella sala delle torture, mi avete consegnato ai miei aguzzini! Perché? Perché volete straziarmi, io non vi ho fatto niente!”

Il grido disperato di Alfonso fu come una stilettata nel cuore del Generale perché il ragazzo, purtroppo, aveva detto il vero. L’uomo non era mai riuscito a confessarlo nemmeno a se stesso, era troppo doloroso per lui, ma i rimorsi che lo tormentavano non nascevano solo dall’aver lasciato che il Re si vendicasse crudelmente sul Principe. No, il senso di colpa che lo lacerava era per ben altro: il Generale era consapevole del fatto che _era stato lui_ a strattonare e trascinare Alfonso verso tutti gli orrendi strumenti di tortura. _Lui_ lo aveva tenuto per le braccia e spintonato, aveva sentito quanto fragile fosse il suo corpo, aveva visto da vicino il suo viso da bambino terrorizzato e piangente, ma aveva comunque obbedito al Re e consegnato quel ragazzino in lacrime ai suoi aguzzini.

Sì, era stato lui e il Principe, nel delirio della febbre, lo aveva rammentato fin troppo bene.

_Sono stato io. Sì, sono stato io. Eppure l’avevo così vicino, potevo vedere e sentire quanto fosse delicato e indifeso… E ora è colpa mia se il suo sangue è avvelenato, io l’ho doppiamente condannato!_

Con il cuore a pezzi, il francese prese di nuovo tra le braccia il giovane Principe, facendolo sentire accolto e protetto.

“Perdonami, Principe” gli sussurrò, stringendolo più forte a sé, “perdonami, Alfonso, per tutto il male che ti ho fatto. E’ stata colpa mia, è vero, ma adesso ti prometto che non dovrai soffrire mai più. Ti proteggerò io da ogni male, ti sarò vicino, ti difenderò da tutto e da tutti. Ci sarò sempre per te, povero piccolo Principe.”

Il tono accorato, l’abbraccio tenero e protettivo, l’odore e il calore che Alfonso aveva ormai imparato ad associare alla figura del Generale ebbero la meglio sulla sua allucinazione; il ragazzo riacquistò lucidità, si aggrappò all’uomo e si abbandonò a lui.

“Allora… non mi lascerete morire da solo?” chiese in un sospiro.

“Tu non morirai, Alfonso, non morirai affatto. Il dottore ti curerà e guarirai perfettamente” protestò il Generale.

“Mi promettete… che non mi lascerete morire da solo?” insisté il Principe, come se non avesse sentito. La debolezza che provava gli faceva presagire che non sarebbe vissuto a lungo, ma la presenza del Generale lo confortava.

“Ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai solo, non sarai solo mai più, piccolo mio” affermò deciso l’uomo, sorvolando sull’accenno alla morte.

Lo baciò a lungo, turbandosi nel sentire le sue labbra così calde, così brucianti per la febbre. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo, di diventare una sola cosa con lui senza più pensare al pericolo di perderlo. Divaricandogli le gambe, si fece lentamente strada dentro il Principe, senza smettere di baciarlo intensamente, poi si staccò dalle sue labbra morbide e iniziò a muoversi piano in lui, con cautela, temendo di turbarlo; ma Alfonso lo accoglieva docile e tenero, rispondendo alle sue sollecitazioni e assecondando i suoi movimenti, con gemiti e sospiri che, come sempre, eccitavano ancor di più il Generale perché suonavano stupiti e increduli. Ogni volta era come se il giovane Principe rimanesse sbalordito per il fatto che quell’atto potesse donargli tanto piacere…

Alla fine dell’amplesso, il ragazzo sembrava pacificato e riuscì a riprendere sonno tra le braccia del Generale, un sonno finalmente più quieto e riposante.

 _Io sarò per sempre con te, mio piccolo Principe, per te ci sarò sempre,_ promise dentro di sé il comandante francese, prima di scivolare a sua volta nel sonno.

 

 

**FINE**

  


	12. Capitolo 12: Lost

**Capitolo 12: Lost**

_It seems we have lost_

_We keep on running in different directions_

_Never again_

_The way you’re turning all my wrongs to right_

_Never again this one you can’t deny_

_Never again I wanted to reveal a softer side_

_Never again_

_Forgive me if I tried to do what’s right._

_(“Lost” – Delain)_

 

La malattia del Principe Alfonso durò più di una settimana e il fatto innervosì non poco Re Carlo, che avrebbe voluto partire al più presto per la Francia e invece si ritrovava a dover attendere la guarigione di quell’insopportabile ragazzino. A volte si pentiva di aver dato retta al suo Generale e pensava che avrebbe fatto molto meglio a lasciarlo torturare fino alla morte…

“Ma insomma, quel mezzo bastardo di Principe senza corona non è ancora guarito?” sbottò il sovrano al terzo giorno di malattia del giovane. “Noi dobbiamo tornare in Francia, abbiamo uno Stato da rassicurare, un successore da scegliere… non possiamo certo dipendere dai capricci di un inutile moccioso!”

“Vostra Maestà, comprendo benissimo le vostre preoccupazioni, ma la salute del Principe è più preziosa di quanto non crediate” insinuò astutamente il Generale. “Stiamo organizzando tutto ciò che è necessario per poter partire mantenendo in sicurezza il potere sul Regno di Napoli e per assicurarci un viaggio tranquillo fino in Francia; gli uomini sono pronti per affrontare eventuali attacchi da parte di eserciti italiani, ma non ritenete anche voi più saggio avere un buon rapporto con la Spagna in un momento tanto delicato? Se al Principe Alfonso accadesse qualcosa e la famiglia reale Aragonese approfittasse di ciò per muoverci guerra proprio quando siamo più vulnerabili, oppure per tentare di riconquistare il Regno di Napoli?”

Il monarca francese scosse il capo, frustrato. Si domandava fino a che punto il suo Generale insistesse per proteggere quel ragazzino per motivi _suoi personali_ e quanto per il bene della Francia e per l’incolumità sua e di tutti i soldati, tuttavia doveva anche riconoscere che le sue motivazioni erano perfettamente logiche e giustificate.

“E’ vero, ma se intraprendessimo il viaggio adesso e il Principe non ce la facesse” tentò di nuovo il Re, “potremmo sempre sostenere che la colpa non è stata nostra, che abbiamo fatto di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro e che è stata solo una _tragica fatalità_.”

“Mio sovrano, voi stesso sapete quanto corrano velocemente le voci in queste corti italiane. Gli Sforza e persino il Duca di Mantova hanno dimostrato di sapere più di quanto desiderassimo riguardo alle torture subite dal Principe e sono certo che, in questo momento, le spie delle famiglie più potenti d’Italia hanno già riferito ai loro signori della sua malattia” obiettò il Generale. “Se accadesse qualcosa al Principe durante il viaggio, tutta la penisola affermerebbe che siete stato voi a causarne la morte, forzandolo ad un viaggio faticoso nonostante la febbre. E questa voce arriverebbe in Spagna in men che non si dica. Come ben sapete il vostro nemico, il Papa Borgia, è spagnolo…”

“E va bene!” borbottò il sovrano. “Attenderemo la guarigione del Principe Alfonso! Ma tu fai in modo che il dottore sia più celere nell’occuparsi di lui, abbiamo molte cose di cui occuparci in patria.”

“Sarà fatto come comandate, Vostra Maestà” replicò l’uomo, sollevato per aver ancora una volta convinto il suo Re e protetto il giovane Principe al quale si sentiva legato ogni giorno di più.

 

Dopo una settimana di febbre e malessere, il Principe iniziò a stare meglio, ma era ancora debolissimo, non mangiava quasi più e al Generale ricordava molto il ragazzo che aveva tirato fuori dalle segrete. Temeva, adesso, che il dottore avesse ragione e che Alfonso avesse cominciato un lento declino che, in poco tempo, lo avrebbe portato alla tomba.

Non poteva accettarlo, no! Proprio adesso che aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno che gli scaldava il cuore con la sua sola presenza, qualcuno con cui sperava di dividere un’esistenza fino ad allora dedicata solo alla guerra e al servizio della Corona, no. Lui non poteva permettersi di perdere il suo dolce Principe…

Incalzò il dottore affinché trovasse qualche rimedio, tonici ricostituenti o qualunque altra cosa aiutasse il giovane a rimettersi e a tornare in salute. Il dottore si impegnava già con tutto se stesso per curare il povero Principe ma, dopo tutti quei giorni e vedendolo tanto fragile e privo di forze, ritenne giusto che anche il ragazzo sapesse come stavano veramente le cose. Fino a quel momento aveva creduto di poter rimandare, sperava che Alfonso si sarebbe ripreso più velocemente, invece il Principe non mangiava quasi più e le forze non gli tornavano, forse sarebbe stato suo dovere spiegare anche a lui che non sarebbe più stato quello di prima.

Quella mattina, il decimo giorno che il Principe trascorreva a letto, il dottore giunse nella camera con un nuovo tonico che aveva preparato perché restituisse un po’ di vigore al delicato corpicino del giovane. Gli avrebbe somministrato quello, certo, ma gli avrebbe anche parlato francamente.

“Allora, dottore, avete portato qualche rimedio utile, finalmente?” esordì il Generale, sempre più in pena.

“Questo è un tonico che ho ricavato da miele e erbe selvatiche e dovrebbe avere un effetto rigenerante sul Principe, tuttavia” replicò il medico, guardando prima il militare francese e poi il giovane, “mio Principe, ritengo mio dovere informarvi sulle vostre reali condizioni.”

Alfonso trasalì e iniziò a tormentare il lenzuolo con le mani, mentre il Generale ebbe una reazione innervosita.

“Cosa intendete dire, dottore? Mi sembra perfettamente inutile spaventare il ragazzo, che è già debole e preoccupato. Fate il vostro dovere e andatevene!”

“Mi dispiace, mio signore, ma tra i miei doveri c’è anche quello di mettere al corrente il Principe riguardo alla sua salute, in modo che possa comprendere come gestire le sue forze e prendere i dovuti provvedimenti. Mio Principe, non dovete temere di aver contratto la peste, come vi dicevo non è questo il male che vi affligge, nondimeno si tratta di qualcosa di grave che inciderà sulla vostra vita futura.”

“Proseguite” mormorò Alfonso, stringendo a sé il lenzuolo come per proteggersi dalle parole che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare.

“Purtroppo ciò che vi ha tormentato in questi lunghi giorni non è stato causato da una malattia che io, o chiunque altro, possa curare” riprese il dottore, con un sospiro. “Come immagino sappiate già, le torture che vi hanno inflitto hanno indebolito le vostre membra e straziato il vostro corpo in modi che nulla hanno di umano e chiunque altro non sarebbe sopravvissuto a tali orrori, io lo so bene… Voi, invece, siete giovane e questo vi ha aiutato a riprendervi. Tuttavia… i supplizi vi sono stati inflitti con strumenti infetti e pieni di ogni sporcizia e hanno lacerato i vostri… insomma, i punti del vostro corpo dove più facilmente si espandono le infezioni. Certo gli arnesi di tortura non sono pensati perché il condannato sopravviva, dunque a nessuno poteva interessare quanto fossero ricoperti di sudiciume e altro…”

Il Principe era sempre più spaventato, ma ormai voleva sapere tutto. Annuì per invitare il dottore a continuare, poiché non aveva la forza di parlare.

“Quegli arnesi vi hanno lacerato, ma hanno anche avvelenato il vostro sangue e i vostri organi interni. Io ho curato meglio che ho potuto le ferite esterne, ma nulla posso fare contro ciò che vi divora dall’interno” mormorò tristemente il medico. “Potrei salassarvi per togliere un po’ del sangue infetto, ma siete troppo debole per perderne e, comunque, temo che ben presto l’infezione colpirebbe ancora.”

Alfonso aveva stretto tra le mani il lenzuolo, tirandoselo fin sotto il mento, e adesso si vedeva solo il suo viso pallidissimo e sempre più affilato e i grandi occhi neri pieni di paura e disperazione che sembravano mangiargli tutto il volto.

“Quindi… morirò?” chiese, in un soffio.

“Ma certo che no!” protestò il Generale, attirandolo a sé. Il Principe, però, si scostò da lui e guardò fisso il dottore, aspettando una riposta sincera.

“Io farò di tutto per mantenervi in vita il più possibile” promise il medico, “e voi siete molto giovane e quindi il vostro corpo reagirà sicuramente meglio di quello di un uomo in là con gli anni. Non morirete certo adesso, no, tuttavia sarete sempre molto fragile, cadrete spesso ammalato com’è accaduto stavolta e… e non posso promettervi che avrete una lunga vita. Ne sono addolorato, mio Principe.”

“Ho capito” mormorò il ragazzo, mentre negli occhi gli si leggevano tutto il dolore e la disperazione del mondo. Era condannato. Forse non sarebbe morto subito, ma chissà quanti anni, o forse mesi, avrebbe avuto ancora da vivere? Ecco, Re Carlo aveva comunque raggiunto il suo scopo, si era sbarazzato di lui, lo aveva rovinato e il Generale, che diceva di tenere tanto a lui, aveva fatto ben poco per impedirlo, era intervenuto soltanto quando era ormai troppo tardi!

“Mio Principe, adesso prendete il vostro tonico e riposate. Dovreste anche sforzarvi di mangiare un po’ di più e di fare qualche breve passeggiata, magari sotto il loggiato” lo incoraggiò il dottore, vedendolo tanto abbattuto. “Sono sicuro che vi riprenderete e che sarete anche in grado di affrontare il viaggio verso la Francia. Come vi ho detto, questa infezione lavora contro di voi, ma la vostra giovane età è dalla vostra parte e, se vi impegnerete per guarire, magari riuscirete anche a darmi torto e a stare meglio di quanto io abbia previsto. Perciò ve ne ho voluto parlare, per spronarvi a fare del vostro meglio per guarire. So che ce la farete, mio Principe. Vostro padre ha affrontato una malattia altrettanto grave ed è sopravvissuto fino a tarda età, perciò abbiate fiducia.”

“Seguirò tutti i vostri consigli, dottore” promise il Principe, abbozzando un mesto sorriso.

Mentre il dottore si inchinava e lasciava la stanza, Alfonso pensò che, molto probabilmente, non sarebbe stato in grado di reagire e che sarebbe morto presto ma, in fondo, cosa gli rimaneva per cui valesse la pena sopravvivere? Aveva perso il suo Regno, la sua vita, non sarebbe mai più stato il ragazzino sbarazzino e insolente che si divertiva ad essere quando era veramente il Principe di Napoli, era un ostaggio in mano a dei nemici che lo odiavano… per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto vivere? Certo, la morte nelle segrete sarebbe stata atroce, ma uno spegnersi così lento e graduale, perdendo le forze a poco a poco… sarebbe stato poco diverso dall’addormentarsi, solo che non avrebbe più dovuto svegliarsi in un mondo che ormai gli era sconosciuto ed estraneo.

Il giovane Principe si voltò sul fianco e si sistemò più comodamente nel letto, avvolto nelle lenzuola e nelle coperte.

“Principe Alfonso, non hai sentito cosa ha detto il dottore?” gli disse, premuroso, il Generale. “Non devi cedere alla malattia, devi reagire. Sforzati di mangiare qualcosa e poi ti accompagnerò a fare una breve passeggiata, ti sorreggerò io, non temere. Stamani Sua Maestà non ha bisogno di me e io posso occuparmi di te per tutto il tempo.”

Lo sguardo che Alfonso gli rivolse avrebbe potuto raggelare l’Inferno.

“A voi cosa importa della mia salute?” lo rimbeccò, brusco.

“Certo che mi importa” replicò il Generale, sorpreso da quell’improvvisa ostilità. “Sai che appartieni a me, non solo come ostaggio ma come mio _amante_ , ti ho già detto tante volte che voglio prendermi cura di te, proteggerti e tenerti accanto.”

“Non l’avete fatto la notte delle segrete, però” fu la fredda risposta del Principe. “Mi avete trascinato laggiù, pur vedendo che ero solo un ragazzo spaventato. Mi avete strattonato e picchiato e infine lasciato in balìa degli aguzzini. Vi siete ricordato di venirmi a salvare solo quando era troppo tardi. Sì, mi avete risparmiato una morte atroce e di questo vi sono grato, ma quello che mi hanno fatto mi ha comunque condannato. Non avete detto una parola, non avete nemmeno tentato di intercedere per me presso il vostro sovrano, avete eseguito quell’ordine disumano e basta!”

Una morsa gelida strinse il cuore del Generale, che già da giorni si lacerava l’animo e si incolpava per non aver almeno tentato di mitigare le pene del disgraziato Principe.

“So ciò che ho fatto e, credimi, me ne pento ogni giorno. Non ero d’accordo con Sua Maestà, eppure ho contribuito alle cose terribili che ti hanno fatto” disse, in tono amaro. “Avrei potuto parlargli, come ho fatto in altre occasioni e invece… Non so nemmeno io perché non mi sono opposto subito a qualcosa che offendeva in tal modo ogni senso dell’onore, ma purtroppo non posso tornare indietro e cambiare le cose. Posso solo prometterti che sarò con te per il resto della vita, che mi prenderò cura di te in ogni modo, che cercherò con ogni mezzo di tenerti al sicuro e, se possibile, di renderti felice.”

“Ah, credete davvero che potrò mai più essere felice?” ribatté astioso Alfonso. “Mi avete tolto tutto e ora sono condannato a vivere da infermo e a morire in giovane età. Di che cosa mai dovrei essere felice?”

Il volto solitamente impassibile del Generale mostrò per un attimo tutto il dolore che quelle parole gli avevano causato, parole che andavano a sommarsi con tutto ciò che già da tempo si ripeteva, tormentandosi per non aver soccorso subito il suo prezioso Principe.

“Non lo so” ammise poi l’uomo, avvilito. “Speravo di poterti fornire io stesso dei motivi per esserlo. Speravo che la mia vicinanza e il mio affetto potessero significare qualcosa per te.”

Era la prima volta che quell’uomo coriaceo e austero lasciava spazio ai suoi sentimenti e li esprimeva liberamente.

“Vicinanza e affetto? Dov’erano quando mi straziavano nelle segrete?” obiettò caustico il Principe.

“Vorrei solo trascorrere il resto della mia vita a cercare di farmi perdonare da te, Alfonso” replicò il Generale con veemenza, combattuto tra i rimorsi e il senso di colpa e il desiderio di ritrovare quella pace che provava sempre quando era vicino al giovane Principe. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo strinse per le spalle, con il viso vicinissimo a quello di lui. “E’ questo che voglio dedicarmi a fare, se tu me lo concederai. Davvero non puoi perdonarmi per quello che ti ho fatto?”

Il giovane Principe non era veramente arrabbiato, solo confuso, spaventato e tanto, tanto stanco. Aveva aggredito a male parole il Generale per sfogarsi della rabbia e del terrore provati ma, in fondo al suo cuore, sentiva che solo accanto a quell’uomo era riuscito a ritrovare un po’ di serenità, che lui lo faceva sentire protetto e gli scaldava il cuore. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.

“Io… ho solo voi…” mormorò, per tutta risposta.

“E io non ti lascerò mai, mai più per niente al mondo, Alfonso” disse il francese, stringendo il ragazzo in un abbraccio avvolgente e sentendo che il peso delle sue colpe gli scivolava via dalle spalle. “Sarò sempre vicino a te e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per regalarti una vita felice, piccolo mio.”

Cercò le sue labbra tenere e morbide per baciarlo a lungo e profondamente, per sentirlo suo, godere del suo dolce sapore, respirare il suo respiro e sentire che quel Principe fragile, giovane e indifeso era lì per lui, gli apparteneva e lui non se ne sarebbe mai più separato, lo avrebbe aiutato a guarire e gli sarebbe rimasto sempre accanto per donargli serenità e amore. Ancora piangendo silenziosamente, il Principe si lasciò andare al Generale e nel profondo del suo intimo sentì rinascere il calore della speranza, la consapevolezza che, forse, davvero un motivo per reagire e per tornare a vivere l’aveva…

 

 

**FINE**


	13. Capitolo 13: In Remembrance

**Capitolo 13: In Remembrance**

_Over mountains through the meadows_

_He carried you far from home…_

_Hear my voice remember who cradled you_

_Who loved and swore to guide you_

_Through the darkest hours of your life_

_Return to me, if only tonight._

_(“In Remembrance” – Xandria)_

Il sovrano Carlo di Francia aveva fatto allestire tutto per il ritorno in patria: aveva nominato un reggente che lo sostituisse sul trono di Napoli in sua assenza, il barone Julien d’Aiglemort*, assegnandogli un esercito sufficiente a difendere la reggia in caso di attacco; aveva spedito spie nelle varie corti italiane per assicurarsi che non ci fosse veramente il pericolo di una lega di eserciti uniti per tendergli imboscate durante il viaggio verso la Francia e aveva scoperto che, in effetti, il Duca di Mantova non era riuscito a convincere altri governanti a schierarsi con lui, ognuno aveva preferito pensare a custodire il proprio piccolo staterello senza esporsi a rischi e fastidi.

Tutto procedeva perfettamente, quindi, ed entro pochi giorni il lungo viaggio avrebbe avuto inizio.

Re Carlo non lo aveva ammesso con nessuno e tendeva a non farlo neanche con se stesso ma, dopo la febbre che lo aveva tormentato per così tanto tempo e che, a volte, ancora lo aggrediva indebolendolo, aveva cominciato seriamente a pensare alla morte. Aveva lottato molto per ottenere ciò che aveva, per consolidare il suo potere in Francia e difenderlo dagli invasori inglesi ed anche per ampliare i suoi domini annettendo il regno di Napoli e adesso… se fosse morto, avrebbe perso tutto. Non aveva un figlio suo a cui lasciare tutto quello che aveva conseguito, i quattro figli che aveva avuto con la consorte Anna di Bretagna erano tutti morti ancora piccolissimi e la Regina si era ritirata nel castello di Blois, rifiutando qualsiasi ulteriore contatto con lui. Non avendo un discendente diretto, si sentiva perlomeno in diritto di scegliere lui stesso chi avrebbe ereditato il trono di Francia e tutto ciò che lui aveva conquistato a caro prezzo.

Per questo motivo era indispensabile rientrare al più presto in Francia.

Eppure, dentro di sé il monarca francese sentiva che non avrebbe più fatto ritorno a Napoli.

Aveva scelto come suo reggente uno dei suoi capitani, d’Aiglemort, ma non era lui che voleva veramente su quel trono. Potendo scegliere liberamente, avrebbe desiderato concedere quel privilegio al Generale, che tanto bene e tanto lealmente lo aveva servito in tutti quegli anni e durante innumerevoli battaglie. Ma per adesso non poteva ancora farlo: aveva troppo bisogno di lui per il viaggio di ritorno in patria. E la questione più urgente era scegliere colui che gli sarebbe succeduto sul trono di Francia.

Una volta rientrato alla residenza reale di Amboise e sistemata la questione della successione, tuttavia, chissà…

Nel frattempo, era già soddisfatto di poter intraprendere il viaggio senza più dover dipendere dalle debolezze di quell’inutile Principe che il Generale si ostinava a volere con sé: Alfonso era guarito e, sebbene fosse ancora piuttosto debole, Re Carlo se ne infischiava allegramente. Era vero che si trattava di un discendente degli Aragonesi e che la sua incolumità era importante per mantenere buoni rapporti con la Spagna ma, in fin dei conti, se fosse morto di fatica o malattia durante il tragitto non avrebbero potuto accusarlo di nulla, no? Lui aveva disposto affinché il Principe viaggiasse comodo e riposato, se quell’incapace fosse morto comunque, avrebbe sempre potuto dichiarare di avere fatto il possibile per impedirlo. Che diamine, aveva persino portato con loro il dottore, perché si occupasse della salute del ragazzo!

Il sovrano francese sghignazzò tra sé, molto compiaciuto della sua astuzia.

 

Se Re Carlo era impaziente di ritornare in Francia, il Principe Alfonso era invece atterrito alla sola prospettiva e, più il giorno della partenza si avvicinava, più si mostrava malinconico e nervoso. La malattia che lo aveva indebolito lo rendeva ancora più vulnerabile alle emozioni negative e la sua fragilità lo spaventava.

Il giorno prima dell’inizio del viaggio il Generale lo trovò nel loggiato che dava sul Golfo di Napoli, appoggiato ad una delle colonne, che ammirava il paesaggio a lui tanto caro e familiare con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime a stento trattenute.

“Principe Alfonso, cosa ti è accaduto? Perché stai piangendo?” gli domandò subito, premurosamente, pensando che Sua Maestà lo avesse fatto tormentare in qualche modo o lo avesse spaventato. “Ti è accaduto qualcosa o forse ti senti di nuovo male?”

Preso alla sprovvista, il ragazzo si affrettò ad asciugarsi le lacrime col dorso della mano e scosse il capo, senza parlare.

“Sua Maestà ti ha minacciato ancora di legarti alla _sedia di Giuda_ nella sala da pranzo di tuo padre?” insisté il francese, rammentando il doloroso episodio di due settimane prima quando Re Carlo aveva imprigionato Alfonso in quella stanza per poi interrogarlo di nuovo a proposito della pestilenza di Napoli. Il militare era tuttora convinto che lo spavento e l’orrore provati in quell’occasione avessero creato un terreno fertile per la febbre che, il giorno successivo, aveva colpito il Principe. “Non devi temere, Sua Maestà è ben consapevole di quanto la tua presenza sia importante per la stabilità della corona di Napoli e non ti farà del male, se continuerai a comportarti sempre bene come hai fatto finora.”

“Non è questo” mormorò il giovane, talmente piano che il Generale dovette avvicinarsi a lui per udirlo. “Non ho nemmeno visto Sua Maestà oggi… è che domani… domattina…”

Il Generale gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé.

“Domattina partiremo per la Francia, è vero” confermò con un sorriso. A lui, in realtà, piaceva l’idea di mostrare le terre in cui era nato e cresciuto al suo giovane amante… “Questo ti preoccupa? Non dovrebbe: sei comunque sotto la mia protezione e rimani un ostaggio preziosissimo per Sua Maestà. Nessuno oserà farti del male, né qui né in Francia.”

“Ma questa è casa mia” gemette il Principe, senza riuscire a trattenere nuove lacrime. “Io sono nato qui e ho pensato che sarei rimasto sempre qui! Il Regno di Napoli è un luogo di pace, mio padre ha lottato tanto per consolidare il suo potere e per impedire ogni ingerenza da parte degli altri Stati italiani e io… io credevo che sarei stato il suo successore, lui avrebbe voluto questo… io l’ho deluso e ora verrò strappato dalla mia patria e… e non…”

Il fiume di parole venne interrotto da uno scoppio di pianto. Intenerito, il Generale lo abbracciò stretto, facendogli sentire il calore della sua presenza e del suo affetto. Questa paura irrazionale di aver deluso il padre e di essere portato prigioniero in un luogo straniero non faceva che dimostrare quanto il Principe fosse giovane e indifeso e aumentava nel comandante francese il desiderio di tenerlo stretto e di difenderlo da ogni pericolo e angoscia.

“Non piangere, Principe” gli disse in tono rassicurante, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli. “Nessuno vuole trascinarti in catene, sei un ostaggio di alto rango e sarai trattato con tutti i privilegi che meriti, sia durante il viaggio sia in Francia. Per tutti sarai il Principe Alfonso di Napoli, della casata Aragonese, che è stato battuto da Sua Maestà e che ha accettato di concedergli il regno, riconoscendo cavallerescamente la sconfitta. Nessuno ti mancherà di rispetto per questo, inoltre Sua Maestà ti ha affidato a me, adesso sei il mio _amante_ e anche per questo nessuno avrà l’ardire di arrecarti offesa.”

 _Il suo che?_ , pensò il Principe, sbalordito. Ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedere chiarimenti perché il Generale lo baciò, dapprima delicatamente e poi con sempre maggior passione e intensità, tenendolo incollato al suo corpo. Staccatosi da lui, riprese a parlare in tono tranquillizzante.

“Posso comprendere che ti addolori allontanarti dalla tua patria” disse, “tuttavia non sarà un addio definitivo. Sua Maestà è adesso il sovrano del Regno di Napoli e immagino deciderà di trascorrere una parte del suo tempo in Francia e una parte qui, magari nei mesi in cui il clima del Nord è più sfavorevole. Nel frattempo, io sarò lieto di mostrarti le bellezze della nostra terra: attraverserai le Alpi, potrai ammirare un paesaggio che non hai mai visto prima e poi, quando giungeremo alla residenza reale, sono certo che ne rimarrai incantato. Ormai ti conosco, Principe Alfonso, so quanto ti attirino il lusso e l’eleganza e i castelli che sorgono nella valle della Loira e la corte di Amboise ti affascineranno senza alcun dubbio.”

“E’ davvero così bello il posto dove andiamo?” domandò timidamente il Principe, incerto se provare dolore per la reggia che lasciava o curiosità per quella in cui sarebbe stato condotto.

“Ma certo, Principe” rispose il Generale, con un sorriso incoraggiante. “Sua Maestà è nato e cresciuto proprio nel castello di Amboise e ne ha fatto la sua residenza, contribuendo a renderlo sempre più sfarzoso ed elegante. Anzi, nel nostro viaggio ci accompagneranno anche alcuni importanti artisti italiani a cui Sua Maestà ha dato l’incarico di abbellire ulteriormente la reggia e di progettare dei grandi giardini.”

Le parole del Generale erano finalmente riuscite ad incantare il giovane Principe, che adesso lo ascoltava con espressione rapita, cercando di immaginare le meraviglie di cui avrebbe potuto godere alla corte del Re di Francia. Contento di averlo rassicurato e intenerito dalla curiosità, tipica dei ragazzini, che Alfonso dimostrava, l’uomo lo strinse tra le braccia e lo baciò di nuovo, profondamente e intensamente.

 

Il mattino seguente, alle prime luci dell’alba, tutto era pronto per la partenza. I drappelli francesi sfilarono per le campagne del Regno di Napoli, dirette verso il Nord. Re Carlo aveva insistito per cavalcare al fianco del suo Generale pur avendo a disposizione una carrozza in cui viaggiare più comodamente, per non mostrarsi debole di fronte ai propri uomini; avrebbe proseguito in carrozza soltanto se fosse stato nuovamente assalito dalla febbre. Nella carrozza viaggiavano dunque soltanto il Principe Alfonso e il dottore, che Sua Maestà aveva a tutti i costi voluto portare con sé ufficialmente per assistere il giovane Principe, ma in realtà perché aveva apprezzato molto le cure che gli aveva prestato durante la pestilenza.

Alfonso si sentiva stordito. Nonostante le rassicurazioni del Generale e la curiosità di ammirare lo sfarzo dei castelli francesi, la tristezza lo aveva invaso di nuovo e la sua mente era preda di tristi presentimenti, soprattutto adesso che il comandante francese non era lì con lui a tranquillizzarlo. Mesto, malinconico e provato dalla recente malattia, non trovò di meglio da fare che raggomitolarsi sul sedile della carrozza, avvolto da un mantello di pelliccia, e cadere in un sonno profondo. Il dottore, intanto, lo osservava preoccupato, temendo che la costituzione delicata del Principe, resa ancor più fragile dalle sevizie subite e dalla recente febbre, non potesse affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo e faticoso.

Quando il Principe si svegliò il sole era già alto nel cielo ed erano trascorse più di cinque ore di viaggio. La carrozza ebbe un sobbalzo e poi si arrestò e fu questo a svegliare Alfonso, che udì anche le voci dei soldati francesi tutto attorno. Ancora frastornato, per un attimo non ricordò dove si trovasse e che cosa ci facesse lì, poi vide la figura familiare del dottore seduto davanti a lui che lo tranquillizzò.

“Non spaventatevi, mio Principe” gli disse. “Avete dormito per tutto il tempo, dovevate essere molto stanco. Penso sia ora di pranzo e forse i soldati si stanno accampando. Non vi preoccupate, qualcuno verrà a darci notizie.”

Infatti, pochi minuti dopo, giunse il Generale a cavallo che scostò la tenda e lanciò uno sguardo affettuoso al giovane Principe.

“Buongiorno, Principe” lo salutò. “Spero che tu abbia fatto un buon viaggio finora. Non preoccuparti per il trambusto qui fuori, c’è stato un imprevisto a cui dobbiamo far fronte, ma non è nulla che tu debba temere.”

“Ci attaccano?” chiese subito il ragazzo, spaventato, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sgranati per l’apprensione.

“No, nessuno ci attacca” lo tranquillizzò il Generale. “E’ giunto un messaggero del Papa Borgia e ha chiesto a Sua Maestà di fermarsi a Roma per questa notte come suo ospite. Dice che il Papa desidera chiedere perdono a Sua Maestà per averlo ingannato.”

Lo sguardo di Alfonso s’incupì. Il giovane non dimenticava che tutto ciò che gli era accaduto era stato causato proprio da Rodrigo Borgia: era stato lui a incoronare Carlo VIII Re di Napoli e poi lo aveva mandato a prendere la peste in città… e di quella pestilenza era stato incolpato lui, lui aveva pagato per quell’inganno che non aveva ordito!

“Potrebbe essere una nuova trappola” azzardò il dottore. “Cosa ne pensa Sua Maestà?”

“Sua Maestà ha deciso di accettare l’ospitalità per stanotte, ma pretenderà di essere accompagnato da me e dagli altri suoi capitani e anche da te, Principe” rispose il Generale, notando il turbamento del giovane. “Inoltre l’esercito si accamperà subito fuori dalle mura di Roma e, se dovesse accadere qualcosa, gli uomini hanno l’ordine di distruggere la città a cannonate. No, non penso che il Papa voglia rischiare.”

“Io? Io non voglio incontrarlo!” reagì Alfonso, irrigidendosi. “E’ stata tutta colpa sua… tutto quello che mi è successo! Non lo voglio vedere!”

Il Generale scese da cavallo e salì in carrozza, commosso dai timori ingiustificati del ragazzo. Si sedette vicino a lui e tentò di convincerlo.

“Non può farti niente ora che sei ostaggio del Re di Francia e mio protetto” lo rassicurò. “Anzi, vederti al nostro fianco non potrà che fargli comprendere quanto il suo piano sia fallito su tutti i fronti. Sua Maestà sta guarendo dalla peste e la sua supremazia sul Regno di Napoli è consolidata anche dal tuo appoggio. I suoi intrighi non hanno avuto la meglio né su di noi né su di te.”

“Lo credete davvero?” domandò Alfonso, con uno sguardo speranzoso rivolto all’uomo.

“Non lo credo, lo _so_ ” ribadì il Generale, sorridendo. “Sua Maestà ha accettato l’invito proprio per dare una bella lezione a chi ha cercato di ingannarlo e, come sempre, il tuo appoggio sarà molto prezioso per noi tutti.”

Il Principe sembrava allo stesso tempo intimidito, spaurito e allettato da quella prospettiva.

Il dottore iniziò a capire che, in quella carrozza, era di troppo.

“Con il vostro permesso, desidererei andare a visitare Sua Maestà. Il viaggio a cavallo è stato lungo e voglio accertarmi che non si affatichi eccessivamente” disse allora, prima di scendere dalla carrozza per recarsi dal sovrano.

Non appena furono soli, il Generale ne approfittò per stringere a sé il giovane Principe.

“Sono certo che saprai comportarti in maniera egregia con il Papa Borgia, così come hai fatto davanti agli Sforza e al Duca di Mantova” gli disse, in tono pacato e rassicurante.

“Se le cose stanno così allora… allora va bene, vi accompagnerò” cedette Alfonso.

Il Generale, compiaciuto, lo avvolse in un abbraccio e lo baciò a lungo e profondamente, cercando di infondere fiducia e tranquillità al ragazzo con la sua presenza affettuosa. Perduto nella sua stretta e nei suoi baci, Alfonso sentì crescere ancora una volta quella strana pace che solo quell’uomo sapeva donargli e comprese che, di nuovo, accanto a lui non avrebbe avuto niente da temere nemmeno in presenza di Rodrigo Borgia.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

  

 

 

***Siccome nella serie TV non viene detto nemmeno per sbaglio il nome di qualcuno di questi francesi, eccetto il Re, (e infatti non si sa nemmeno il nome del Generale) io ho “pescato” questo nome da un libro di Jacqueline Carey, mettendo insieme nome e cognome di due diversi personaggi! XD**


	14. Capitolo 14: Babylon

**Capitolo 14: Babylon**

_We’re lost in Babylon, Babylon_

_Time is slipping away_

_Holding on it won’t be long_

_Until the dawn of the day_

_Lost in Babylon, Babylon_

_Still we need to believe_

_When love is gone we’re moving on_

_Not a long long way from home_

_Lost in Babylon._

_(“Babylon” – Delain)_

L’invito di Rodrigo Borgia per quella sera non era certo una forma di cortesia, bensì una sorta di partita a scacchi in cui sia lui sia re Carlo di Francia avrebbero tentato di fare le loro mosse per non perdere vantaggi. Il sovrano francese, perciò, si era voluto muovere con i suoi uomini più fidati e con il Principe Alfonso come garanzia e aveva lasciato fuori dalle mura di Roma la maggior parte del suo esercito, pronto a cannoneggiare la città se soltanto ci fosse stato un minimo accenno di minaccia alla sua persona.

Cesare Borgia non era affatto d’accordo con il padre per questa sua scelta e non si fece scrupoli a dirglielo in faccia.

“Santità, credo che la vostra sia stata un’enorme imprudenza” affermò con decisione. “Re Carlo sa benissimo che siete stato voi a mandarlo a Napoli sperando che morisse di peste e non si farà ingannare una seconda volta. Purtroppo neanche il morbo è bastato per abbatterlo, ma adesso che è qui potreste approfittarne, proprio durante la cena, come abbiamo già fatto in passato con chi vi contrastava. Gli Stati italiani vi sarebbero grati per averli liberati dalla minaccia francese e forse, finalmente, vi riterrebbero degno del seggio che occupate.”

“Dici a me _imprudente_ e poi mi proponi di assassinare il Re di Francia alla mia stessa tavola? Dimentichi forse che appena fuori dalle mura di Roma ci sono centinaia di soldati pronti ad aprire il fuoco contro la città?” lo rimproverò il Papa.

“I cannoni potrebbero anche non funzionare” disse Cesare in tono allusivo. “Io e i miei uomini potremmo andare fuori dopo il tramonto, Michelotto e i suoi ucciderebbero le guardie e nel frattempo noi potremmo bagnare le polveri e…”

“Sei completamente impazzito?” lo interruppe Rodrigo Borgia, fuori di sé. “Questo è il colmo, ho mandato in Spagna tuo fratello Juan perché prendesse moglie e mettesse giudizio e ora sei tu che vieni a suggerirmi una simile follia? Assassinare il Re di Francia nella residenza papale, uccidere i suoi soldati… ma ti ascolti quando parli? A quel punto sarebbe l’intera nazione francese a muoverci guerra!”

“Carlo VIII non ha nemmeno eredi diretti…” tentò ancora il giovane Borgia.

“Questo non conta niente, il trono andrebbe al suo parente più prossimo e la Francia avrebbe una scusa incontrovertibile per dichiarare guerra agli Stati italiani e invadere la nostra terra. Dove sono finite la tua prudenza e la tua astuzia? Ci sono ben altri modi per ottenere vantaggi dal Re di Francia e l’omicidio non rientra tra questi!” concluse bruscamente il pontefice, prima di voltare le spalle al figlio e andare a dare ordini per l’organizzazione del banchetto di quella sera.

Era pomeriggio quando Re Carlo, accompagnato dai suoi capitani, dal Generale, dal Principe Alfonso e dal dottore, con un piccolo drappello di soldati, attraversava la città di Roma diretto alla residenza di Papa Alessandro VI Borgia, il Palazzo del Vaticano. Per le strade, la gente si scostava e mormorava al passaggio dei francesi, facendo sghignazzare Re Carlo che si compiaceva della paura che incuteva ai cittadini di Roma.

Giunti alla residenza papale, il Re francese e il suo seguito furono accompagnati da solerti servitori a rinfrescarsi dopo le fatiche del lungo viaggio. Quando si furono ristorati, fu il Papa Borgia in persona ad accogliere Sua Maestà, proponendo a lui e ai suoi uomini di visitare il Palazzo e ammirare le opere fatte realizzare durante gli anni del suo papato. Ma, prima di accompagnare i francesi in questa sorta di _visita guidata_ , il pontefice si rivolse al Principe Alfonso con un’ostentata gentilezza.

“Mio Principe, è per me una grande gioia potervi incontrare di persona e vedervi in salute” gli disse. “Purtroppo erano giunte voci molto infauste nei vostri confronti, si diceva che l’invasione francese era stata per voi una… beh, non parliamone nemmeno. Sono lieto di constatare che era tutto falso e che voi siete sano e salvo. A questo proposito, se vorrete seguire il Cardinale Sforza nel giardino interno del Palazzo, potrete incontrare una persona che in questi mesi è stata molto in pena per voi e che non vede l’ora di riabbracciarvi.”

Alfonso era ancora offeso con il Papa Borgia per tutto ciò che gli aveva causato e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fidarsi di lui, ma a quelle parole parve dimenticare tutto.

“Sancha? Mia sorella?” mormorò, incredulo. In realtà Sancha d’Aragona era la sua sorellastra, ma a Napoli non si erano mai fatti troppi scrupoli su questa faccenda e i due si comportavano come se fossero stati entrambi figli legittimi.

“Avete indovinato, Vostra Altezza. Sono certo che anche voi siete ansioso di rivederla. Il Cardinale vi accompagnerà. Voi non avete nulla in contrario, non è così, Vostra Maestà?” chiese poi, rivolto a Re Carlo.

Il sovrano fece una smorfia poco convinta, sentiva che c’era qualcosa che il Papa non gli diceva, tuttavia concluse che sarebbe stato un modo come un altro per mettere alla prova il Principe Alfonso e così lasciò che il Cardinale Sforza lo conducesse nel giardino interno del Palazzo dove Sancha d’Aragona lo attendeva.

Il Cardinale Sforza assistette all’incontro tra fratello e sorella e poi finse di ritirarsi per lasciarli soli; in realtà, però, aveva avuto dal Papa l’incarico di ascoltare con attenzione tutto ciò che il Principe avrebbe detto alla sorellastra, auspicando che dalle sue parole si potessero trarre elementi per provare che Re Carlo si era comportato in maniera indegna nei confronti di un Principe della casata Aragonese.

“Alfonso, fratello! Stai bene?” esclamò la giovane donna slanciandosi verso di lui. “Avevano detto che… arrivavano voci terribili da Napoli, ma non era vero niente, non era vero, allora.”

Il giovane Principe abbracciò la sorellastra provando una curiosa sensazione di straniamento: l’ultima volta in cui i due si erano visti e si erano presi in giro come solevano fare era stato in occasione della visita di Juan Borgia, il Gonfaloniere, che era venuto a portare la proposta di matrimonio del fratello tredicenne Goffredo per Sancha. In quell’occasione tutto era diverso, Re Ferrante era ancora vivo, Alfonso era sicuro del suo Regno e convinto che l’alleanza con i Borgia avrebbe portato solo vantaggi e Sancha era interessata principalmente a mostrarsi provocante con l’affascinante Gonfaloniere.

Chi avrebbe mai pensato, allora, che sarebbe finita così? Di sicuro non il Principe Alfonso…

“Sto bene, certo, sorella, anche se ora come ora le nostre posizioni sono cambiate” rispose il giovane, con un sorrisetto amaro.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Non è ovvio? Tu, la figlia illegittima del Re Ferrante, hai fatto un matrimonio fortunato e adesso vivi come una Regina in questo lussuoso Palazzo, mentre io, l’erede al trono, ho perso tutto e sono ostaggio dei francesi” replicò Alfonso, cercando di mantenere un tono leggero. “Ora il bastardo sono io…”

Sancha si mostrò preoccupata.

“Ma allora… è vero quello che si dice? I francesi ti hanno fatto del male?” domandò.

Alfonso esitò. Per un attimo la voglia di sfogarsi e raccontare tutte le sue paure, i suoi tormenti, le sofferenze fisiche e psicologiche di quegli interminabili mesi parve soverchiarlo. Sancha era la sua sorellastra, la parente più vicina che gli fosse rimasta, con chi mai avrebbe potuto confidarsi se non con lei?

Ma poi rammentò: adesso Sancha era una Borgia e, forse, avrebbe finito per raccontare tutto al giovanissimo marito e al suocero. Non poteva permettersi la minima debolezza, nemmeno con lei. Drizzò la testa e fissò la sorellastra dritto negli occhi.

“Non mi hanno fatto alcun male e, anzi, mi trattano come un ostaggio di riguardo, com’è giusto che sia” rispose convinto. “Tuttavia non ho più un Regno e adesso dovrò recarmi in Francia al seguito di Sua Maestà, perciò direi che le cose sono cambiate un bel po’ per me. Ma lasciamo perdere i lamenti di un Principe in disgrazia, raccontami di te: questo Goffredo Borgia si è dimostrato un marito degno delle tue aspettative o è solo un ragazzino imbranato? So bene che avresti voluto sposare il Gonfaloniere… e ora lui è in Spagna a cercarsi una moglie. Che disdetta, eh?”

Il tono ironico e pungente di Alfonso faceva capire bene che qualunque tentazione avesse avuto di confidarsi, adesso era passata, il discorso si chiudeva lì. Così anche Sancha ripiegò su argomenti più superficiali.

“Oh, ti assicuro che non ho avuto modo di annoiarmi qui” rispose in tono malizioso, “e Goffredo si sta rivelando un allievo molto diligente anche se, ovviamente, ho dovuto insegnargli tutto io!”

“Ovviamente” ripeté Alfonso e, per un felice istante, la risata allegra del Principe risuonò nel giardino assieme a quella della sorellastra, come accadeva a Napoli in tempi più lieti.

 

Quella sera, al banchetto in onore del Re di Francia, erano presenti tutti i membri della famiglia Borgia, ad eccezione di Juan che si trovava, appunto, in Spagna. La conversazione si era mantenuta su argomenti leggeri durante tutta la cena e soltanto alla fine, quando a tavola erano rimasti soltanto il Papa con suo figlio Cesare oltre a Re Carlo e al suo seguito, si giunse a ciò che premeva ad entrambe le parti.

“Dunque, Vostra Maestà, state facendo ritorno in Francia per nominare il vostro successore” esordì il Papa.

“Così dicono” tagliò corto Re Carlo, che non aveva intenzione di parlare dei fatti suoi a quell’uomo intrigante che già una volta lo aveva ingannato.

“Vedo che non vi fidate di noi” sorrise Rodrigo Borgia. “So cosa pensate, che abbiamo messo in scena la vostra investitura per mandarvi a Napoli a morire di peste, ma le cose non stanno esattamente così.”

“Ah, no? E come sarebbero andate invece? Volete forse farci credere che non sapevate della febbre napoletana?”

Quella domanda fece gelare il sangue al Principe Alfonso: e se il Papa avesse scaricato tutta la colpa su di lui? Non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi, visto l’uomo che era… ma, in quel caso, Re Carlo avrebbe nuovamente preteso la sua vendetta su di lui! Pieno di orrore, il giovane impallidì mortalmente e fece per alzarsi da tavola, ma un’occhiata del Generale lo indusse a desistere, facendogli comprendere che una fuga sarebbe stata una sorta di _ammissione di colpevolezza_.

“Voi lo sapevate benissimo e proprio per questo motivo avete avvertito il Cardinale vostro figlio di scappare appena possibile e di non accompagnarci fino a Napoli” dichiarò trionfante il Re.

Il sorriso sul volto dello scaltro pontefice non si alterò.

“E’ vero, avevo udito delle voci su una strana febbre che appestava Napoli” ammise, tranquillo, “ed è per questo che il Cardinale Borgia è stato avvertito di non avvicinarsi troppo alla città. Tuttavia non era nostra intenzione farvi ammalare di peste, vi abbiamo incoronato Re di Napoli perché abbiamo riconosciuto le vostre pretese su quel trono e il vostro coraggio nel rivendicarlo a tutti i costi.”

“Dunque? Chi dovremmo incolpare allora per la nostra malattia?” domandò il sovrano francese, iniziando a innervosirsi.

Alfonso chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore, terrorizzato alla sola idea di udire le parole che sarebbero seguite.

“Nessuno, Vostra Maestà” rispose inaspettatamente il Papa. “Voi desideravate il Regno di Napoli a tutti i costi e noi ve lo abbiamo concesso con la nostra investitura solenne, ma il Regno che volete è quello: un luogo di piaceri e delizie, tuttavia spesso insalubre e malsano per via di strane esalazioni del terreno. Non c’è alcun colpevole per le epidemie che molto spesso affliggono la città di cui _voi_ avete voluto la corona.”

“Allora sarebbe colpa nostra?” rilanciò Re Carlo.

“Non è colpa di nessuno” affermò nuovamente Rodrigo Borgia, serafico. “Avete rivendicato giustamente una corona che vi apparteneva come discendente degli Angioini e avete rischiato tutto per ottenere quanto vi spettava. Noi ammiriamo il vostro valore e la vostra determinazione, Vostra Altezza.”

Il Re sembrò rabbonito, mentre il Principe Alfonso riapriva gli occhi e riprendeva a respirare. Ma l’astuto Borgia non aveva finito.

“Proprio perché vi ammiriamo e vogliamo darvi il nostro pieno appoggio vi facciamo una proposta” riprese, mellifluo. “Sappiamo che Vostra Maestà deve ritornare in Francia per risolvere la questione della successione al trono, cosa molto più importante di un piccolo Regno in Italia. Tuttavia, molti governanti attendono solo il vostro allontanamento per attaccare la reggia e riconquistare Napoli.”

“Oh, sì, lo sappiamo, quel fanatico del Duca di Mantova con i suoi infami amici…” brontolò Sua Maestà.

“Noi vi offriamo la nostra protezione per il Regno di Napoli: invieremo nostro figlio Goffredo con sua moglie Sancha d’Aragona come reggenti, in attesa del vostro ritorno; saranno accompagnati da buona parte dell’esercito di Roma che, così, manterrà al sicuro i vostri domini” propose allora il Papa.

A quelle parole, però, la reazione del Re fu molto più violenta del previsto: batté un pugno sul tavolo e si alzò con un ghigno di trionfo.

“Ah, ecco a che cosa mirate, Santità!” esclamò con veemenza. “Tanti bei discorsi e complimenti… ma quello che volete davvero è mettere _vostro figlio_ sul trono di Napoli, approfittando del fatto che sua moglie è una bastarda di Re Ferrante!”

“Vi stavo solo offrendo il mio appoggio…”

“Lo conosciamo il vostro appoggio e non sappiamo cosa farcene!” replicò bruscamente il Re, sempre più infervorato. “Sappiate che ho lasciato uno dei miei capitani più fidati come reggente di Napoli e una buona scorta di cannoni… provate a far avvicinare le vostre truppe alla _nostra_ reggia e li ridurremo a brandelli. Avete capito bene?”

Rodrigo Borgia sapeva come prendere una sconfitta evitando di farla passare per tale. Chinò il capo e parlò in tono calmo.

“Come desiderate, Vostra Maestà. E’ comprensibile che non vi fidiate di nessuno e forse è proprio così che si mantiene il potere… noi ne sappiamo qualcosa” disse. “Dunque è tutto sistemato. Accettate comunque, ve ne prego, la nostra ospitalità per questa notte, prima di rimettervi in viaggio.”

“Ci sentiremo più al sicuro nei nostri accampamenti, protetti dai nostri soldati e dai nostri cannoni, piuttosto che in questa tana di vipere!” fu la risposta di Re Carlo, mentre si affrettava a lasciare il salone, subito accompagnato dai suoi uomini.

“Abbiamo un’ultima richiesta da farvi, se vorrete concederci la vostra benevolenza” tentò Rodrigo Borgia. “Lasciate che il Principe Alfonso rimanga qui. Sappiamo che è vostro prigioniero, ma il viaggio verso la Francia sarà lungo e sicuramente molto faticoso per un giovane di costituzione fragile come lui. Siamo certi che il Principe sarebbe lieto di rimanere in compagnia dei miei figli, ragazzi della sua età, e della sorella.”

Re Carlo non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare Alfonso nelle grinfie dell’ambizioso Papa, che lo avrebbe sicuramente usato per i suoi loschi scopi; tuttavia decise di mettere ancora una volta alla prova il ragazzo.

“Il Principe Alfonso è nostro ostaggio, è vero, ma è pure un ostaggio di rango, perciò lasceremo che sia lui stesso a scegliere che cosa fare: se rimanere sotto la protezione del Papa di Roma fino al nostro ritorno o seguirci in Francia” concesse, con tono insinuante.

Alfonso si irrigidì, incerto e confuso. Cosa doveva fare? Sicuramente il Re francese voleva solo metterlo alla prova ma, se avesse scelto di rimanere a Roma, forse il Papa Borgia lo avrebbe protetto e Sua Maestà non avrebbe più potuto fargli del male. Chissà, se avesse concesso la sua alleanza al pontefice, forse lui avrebbe potuto perfino rimetterlo sul trono di Napoli! E poi lì c’era Sancha, l’unica parente che gli fosse rimasta al mondo…

Il pensiero di Sancha lo riportò allo strano colloquio avuto con lei nel pomeriggio. Era stato come se la sorellastra fosse stata incaricata da qualcuno di fargli ammettere le torture subite e la crudeltà di Re Carlo… magari era stato lo stesso Rodrigo Borgia a spingerla a farlo, per avere qualcosa con cui accusare il sovrano francese di fronte alla Spagna, per provocare una guerra tra le due nazioni.

E lui era proprio sicuro che il Papa lo avrebbe protetto? O non lo avrebbe davvero fatto uccidere per mettere suo figlio Goffredo sul trono di Napoli? No, anche il Principe Alfonso non poteva fidarsi di nessuno, ormai era solo e il mondo, per lui, era pieno di nemici.

Eppure no, non era solo…

Il Principe alzò gli occhi verso il gruppo dei francesi che attendeva la sua risposta e incontrò lo sguardo sereno e calmo del Generale. No, non era solo, c’era almeno una persona al mondo a cui importava di lui e non per i vantaggi che poteva trarne, ma perché era lui, Alfonso.

“Vi ringrazio di cuore, Santità, per la vostra cortese offerta” rispose allora, convinto, “ma è mio desiderio seguire Sua Maestà in Francia. Sono tenuto a farlo come Principe sconfitto, ma sono anche ansioso di visitare quel Paese che mi hanno detto essere bellissimo.”

Papa Alessandro rimase sconcertato da quella risposta così sicura, ma dissimulò la sua sorpresa.

“Molto bene, se è questo che desiderate, mio Principe” disse, “allora auguro a voi, a Sua Maestà e al suo seguito un viaggio sicuro e rapido verso la Francia.”

Mentre i francesi e il Principe Alfonso si allontanavano, Cesare Borgia parlò di nuovo al padre, indispettito.

“Bene, cosa avete guadagnato a fare a modo vostro? Sua Maestà non vi ha fatto alcuna concessione e, al contrario, continua a sospettare di voi!”

“Non aver fretta, figliolo” ribatté Sua Santità, senza scomporsi. “E’ molto meglio non inimicarsi i francesi e avere pazienza: Re Carlo non è stato malleabile come speravo ma, come hai potuto vedere, soffre ancora della febbre napoletana e il lungo viaggio certo non gli gioverà. Mantenere buoni rapporti con la Francia potrà esserci utile quando… quando sul trono di Francia siederà il suo successore!”

Intanto, il sovrano francese e il suo drappello di uomini stavano uscendo rapidamente dalla città, con grande sollievo degli abitanti di Roma. Il Re non voleva trascorrere un minuto in più del necessario vicino alle ali rapaci del Papa Borgia e, appena fuori le mura, ordinò ai soldati che vi si erano accampati di ripartire subito verso Nord e di allestire l’accampamento per la notte il più lontano possibile da Roma.

Quando, finalmente, Re Carlo e il suo seguito ebbero scelto un luogo adatto per accamparsi, il Principe Alfonso era esausto. Era molto tardi e le emozioni di quella lunghissima giornata lo avevano sfinito. Il Generale lo portò nella tenda fatta allestire per lui e lo depose sul giaciglio, distendendoglisi accanto e abbracciandolo stretto.

“Sono veramente fiero di te, Principe” gli disse. “Hai saputo affrontare anche un uomo astuto e insidioso come il Papa Borgia e non hai ceduto alle sue lusinghe. Sono certo che anche Sua Maestà sia stato soddisfatto, sebbene a te non lo dirà mai.”

Il giovane Principe era stremato e intontito dalla sonnolenza, così quasi non si rese conto di ciò che diceva.

“Non è stato quello… io ho pensato che non mi fidavo del Papa e che anche lui era un mio nemico. Ho pensato che sarei stato al sicuro solo con voi, mio signore, che solo voi tenete davvero a me e che sarei stato veramente solo al mondo se non vi avessi seguito…” mormorò.

Commosso ed emozionato, il Generale strinse più forte il ragazzo che gli aveva dichiarato così innocentemente il suo affetto.

“Io ci sarò sempre per te, mio piccolo Principe” gli disse piano, prima di baciarlo intensamente, perdendosi nella morbidezza delle sue labbra a cuore, nella dolcezza del suo sapore, nel tepore soave delle sue braccia. Sempre continuando a baciarlo, lentamente si fece strada dentro di lui, possedendolo con tutta la pazienza possibile per non spaventarlo e non fargli del male, irretito dalla tenerezza del suo corpo esile e delicato.

Alfonso, travolto dall’intenso e al contempo premuroso desiderio del Generale, si abbandonò a tutte le sue effusioni, lasciando che il suo corpo rispondesse a ogni sollecitazione e annullandosi in quell’atto d’amore che, ancora e sempre, gli confermò che aveva preso la decisione migliore scegliendo di rimanere accanto all’uomo che lo amava e che lui stava imparando ad amare.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Capitolo 15: Hand of sorrow

**Capitolo 15: Hand of sorrow**

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_(“Hand of sorrow” – Within Temptation)_

Dopo la sosta a Roma per il banchetto con i Borgia, il viaggio del Re francese e della sua scorta era continuato senza ulteriori interruzioni. Il sovrano per via delle cattive condizioni di salute viaggiava in una carrozza coperta in compagnia del dottore che lo assisteva, ma più di una volta anche il Principe Alfonso, apparso troppo debole per cavalcare, si era dovuto adattare allo stesso mezzo di trasporto.

Non era affatto facile per lui.

Quando era lì, Re Carlo continuava a bersagliarlo con frecciate e battute cattive, spaventandolo a morte, tanto che spesso il giovane Principe preferiva fingersi addormentato per non doverlo ascoltare e, spesso, era tanto debole e affranto che finiva per dormire veramente.

Il viaggio era durato più a lungo del previsto poiché il Generale, consapevole della salute precaria del Re e della condizione dei suoi uomini, aveva preferito evitare qualsiasi occasione di conflitto con le truppe italiane e spostarsi lungo una via più agevole e meno faticosa. Avevano pertanto attraversato la repubblica di Genova per poi percorrere le strade sicure del Ducato di Savoia, assoggettato alla corona francese, fino a giungere in Provenza, cinque mesi dopo la partenza dal Regno di Napoli.

Arrivati in Provenza, il clima mite e il profumo del mare e dei campi di lavanda avevano risvegliato il Principe Alfonso dal suo torpore e dalla sua malinconia e il giovane aveva iniziato a sbirciare curioso dalle tende della carrozza.

“Siamo lieti di constatare che ti senti meglio, caro Principe” lo aveva sbeffeggiato Re Carlo, vedendolo più vivace. “A quanto pare l’aria di Francia è benefica anche per te.”

Alfonso, che aveva imparato a considerare qualsiasi frase del sovrano francese una minaccia inespressa, si era rabbuiato; tuttavia l’attrazione per il panorama che poteva ammirare fuori era stata più forte della sua paura.

“Mi piacerebbe continuare il viaggio a cavallo, invece che in questa carrozza chiusa” mormorò, sentendo un grande bisogno di respirare aria fresca e salubre dopo tanti mesi.

“Mio Principe, forse non siete ancora in grado di cavalcare” lo ammonì il dottore, preoccupato. “Siete molto debole…”

“E noi non vorremmo mai che gli Aragona di Spagna potessero accusarci di aver fatto qualcosa di male al loro prezioso principino, non è così, dottore?” domandò, caustico, Sua Maestà.

“Ma io…” Alfonso avrebbe voluto insistere, ma sapeva ormai per esperienza che sarebbe stato inutile e, forse, anche dannoso. Chinò il capo tristemente e scostò ancora un po’ le tende per riuscire a vedere almeno una piccola parte del paesaggio e dimenticare la triste situazione nella quale si trovava. In realtà sperava di scorgere anche il Generale: era sicuro che, se lo avesse chiesto a lui, avrebbe trovato il modo per farlo uscire da quella carrozza. Il comandante francese procedeva a cavallo in testa alle truppe, mentre la loro carrozza si trovava nel mezzo, per essere meglio protetta, ma spesso capitava che il militare si soffermasse accanto a loro per avere notizie del suo sovrano… e del Principe Alfonso.

Re Carlo, tuttavia, la sapeva lunga e si accorse ben presto del fatto che il ragazzo si affacciava alla carrozza non soltanto per ammirare il paesaggio, ma anche per cercare di vedere il Generale.

“Chi stai cercando, piccolo guastafeste? Non hai ancora capito che il Generale è al _nostro_ servizio e non certo al tuo?” gli disse, maligno. “Tu sei soltanto il giocattolo che gli abbiamo regalato per i servigi che ha sempre reso alla nostra regale persona e troviamo alquanto fastidiosa la tua presunzione di poter imporre la tua autorità su di lui. Ricordalo bene, caro Principe, qui tu non hai alcuna autorità. O forse dovremmo _rinfrescarti la memoria_ in qualche modo?”

Il Principe trasalì, spaventato.

“No, no, vi prego, io non pretendo niente dal vostro Generale!” esclamò, in tono angosciato. “Speravo soltanto di vederlo per… ma non importa.”

Sconfitto, Alfonso si rimise seduto al suo posto, con lo sguardo basso e dimenticando qualsiasi attrattiva per il panorama all’esterno. Il sovrano francese, però, non era uno sciocco e si rese subito conto del fatto che, almeno questa volta, l’abbattimento del Principe non era tanto dovuto alle sue minacce, bensì a qualcosa di più profondo…

Che diamine, poteva essere che quel mocciosetto insolente e presuntuoso avesse finito per affezionarsi veramente al suo Generale?

Re Carlo pensò che questa eventualità avrebbe portato qualcosa di nuovo e divertente nella sua esistenza ultimamente tanto noiosa e monotona: da quando era stato costretto a lasciare il Regno di Napoli non aveva più provato il brivido della sfida, la bramosia dell’azione, della guerra… non che fosse poi tutta questa emozione osservare il Principe Alfonso e cercare di decifrare i suoi sentimenti, ma era pur meglio di niente.

 

Il viaggio proseguì verso nord-ovest per raggiungere la meta, la residenza reale di Amboise. Tuttavia, la parte finale di quell’interminabile tragitto riuscì più piacevole per il giovane Principe e proprio grazie all’intervento del Generale.

Durante una sosta per permettere ai cavalli di riposare e agli uomini di rinfrescarsi e mangiare, il comandante francese si accorse che, se il suo sovrano pareva essersi ripreso piuttosto bene da quando era rientrato in patria, al contrario Alfonso appariva ogni giorno più malinconico e fragile. Non mangiava quasi più niente e trascorreva troppe ore perduto in un torpore che non era certo normale per un ragazzo come lui. Preoccupato, il Generale gli si sedette accanto.

“Principe, stai bene? Questo viaggio è forse troppo faticoso per te?” gli domandò.

“Sto bene, vi ringrazio, non siate in pensiero per me, mio signore” mormorò il giovane in risposta, ma il suo viso pallidissimo e le profonde occhiaie raccontavano tutta un’altra storia.

“Devi farti forza, so che è stato un percorso lungo e spossante per tutti noi, ma ormai mancano poco più di due settimane e poi giungeremo alla reggia di Amboise” lo incoraggiò l’uomo.

Alfonso chinò ancora di più il capo e non rispose: era evidente che non si aspettava alcun miglioramento dall’arrivo alla residenza reale.

“Temi forse che Sua Maestà decida di imprigionarti o peggio quando sarà giunto nel suo castello? Forse ti ha detto qualcosa che ti ha spaventato? Non devi preoccuparti, Principe. Sua Maestà ti ha posto sotto la mia custodia e io mi prenderò cura di te: quando arriveremo a corte, dirò davanti a tutti che tu sei il mio amante, che mi appartieni e che nessuno deve nemmeno pensare di torcerti un capello” promise il militare, senza accorgersi che Alfonso era rimasto sconcertato all’idea di essere presentato davanti alla corte francese come _amante_ di quell’uomo. “Il sovrano può divertirsi a tormentarti a parole, ma in fondo è un uomo astuto e sa che non gli sarebbe di alcuna utilità nuocere a un membro della casata aragonese. Ricordi cosa dissero Giovanni e Caterina Sforza? La Spagna ci è nemica e non attende altro che un pretesto qualunque per muoverci guerra; a quel punto molti principi italiani sarebbero ben lieti di unire le loro truppe a quelle spagnole e, in questo momento, la guerra è l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno. Sua Maestà non lo ammetterà mai, ma tu sei un ostaggio molto prezioso per lui.”

Vedendo che il Principe rimaneva cupo e abbattuto, il Generale gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo attirò a sé.

“Non posso impedire che Sua Maestà ti terrorizzi con le sue minacce, ma posso prometterti che a corte sarai trattato come si conviene a un Principe e che ti proteggerò da ogni pericolo” dichiarò solennemente prima di baciarlo e stringerlo a sé. In quei giorni di viaggio aveva avuto poche occasioni di vederlo e aveva compreso sempre di più quanto la sua mancanza lo addolorasse e quanto avesse bisogno della compagnia di quel ragazzo.

“E cosa te ne pare della Francia, Principe?” chiese poi, cambiando argomento per distrarlo dai pensieri tristi. “Non credi che sia all’altezza del Regno di Napoli, se non addirittura ancora più bella?”

“Non lo so” rispose Alfonso, debolmente. “Non ho avuto occasione di vedere molto, sono sempre stato chiuso in carrozza e… il dottore pensa che io sia troppo fragile per cavalcare.”

Il Generale sorrise e scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli del giovane.

“Allora il problema è facilmente risolvibile” gli disse, “ti porterò con me sulla mia cavalcatura, così non ti stancherai e potrai ammirare tutti i bei posti per i quali passeremo.”

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo una piccola luce parve illuminare lo sguardo solitamente spento e angosciato del Principe.

“Ma Sua Maestà vi darebbe il permesso?”

“Non vedo perché non dovrebbe. Mi assumerò io ogni responsabilità e non credo proprio che tenterai la fuga o qualche altra sciocchezza del genere” replicò il Generale, soddisfatto di aver trovato una soluzione che avrebbe reso meno infelice il suo Principe.

“E dove volete che vada?” commentò Alfonso, con un tono talmente rassegnato da apparire involontariamente comico.

Il comandante francese non perse tempo e si recò subito al padiglione del Re per domandargli il permesso di portare il Principe a cavallo con sé per il resto del percorso.

Re Carlo squadrò attentamente il suo Generale, valutando la richiesta e sghignazzando tra sé.

“Non puoi proprio stare lontano da quel ragazzetto insulso, eh?” lo schernì. “Tuttavia in questi giorni abbiamo avuto modo di notare che, se tu soffri la mancanza del Principe, il piccolo bastardo non è da meno. E sia, portalo con te! Così non dovremo sopportare la sua fastidiosa presenza nella nostra carrozza…”

Il Generale ringraziò cerimoniosamente il suo Sire, si inchinò per congedarsi e andò a portare la buona notizia ad Alfonso. Il giovane Principe non aveva osato sperare che Re Carlo potesse acconsentire, riteneva piuttosto che avrebbe negato il permesso al Generale anche soltanto per fare un dispetto a lui. Questa volta il viso gli s’illuminò davvero per il sollievo e la gioia di poter vedere, finalmente, qualcosa del nuovo mondo che lo circondava… non poteva saperlo né comprenderlo, ma nel profondo del cuore era felice anche di ritrovarsi accanto all’uomo che sempre lo difendeva, lo incoraggiava e si prendeva cura di lui e di cui non sapeva più fare a meno.

Dopo la sosta, quando la carrozza reale ripartì insieme a tutta la scorta, il Generale si portò in testa al drappello con Alfonso sul suo cavallo, stretto a lui, che si guardava intorno con occhi sgranati, godendosi l’aria pulita e fresca e il fascino di territori che non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato. Del resto, il giovane Principe non era mai uscito dal Regno di Napoli in tutta la sua vita!

Re Carlo rimase in carrozza da solo con il dottore, che appariva molto in ansia per il giovane Principe.

“Non darti pena, buon dottore” gli disse il sovrano. “Il tuo amato Principe è in buone mani con il Generale e siamo certi che si riprenderà presto, stando accanto a lui. Non avremmo mai creduto di doverlo dire ma, a quanto pare, anche il ragazzino ha perso la testa per il nostro comandante!”

Il dottore si scandalizzò sentendo il Re che parlava così tranquillamente di qualcosa che per lui era inimmaginabile.

“Vostra Maestà, ma… forse c’è un equivoco” mormorò. “Il Principe Alfonso è giovane e ingenuo e di certo non può avere pensieri simili…”

“Se non li ha ancora, ci penserà il Generale a farglieli venire!” ribatté ironico il sovrano, scoppiando in una grassa risata di fronte al volto ancora più allibito del medico.

In realtà il rapporto che si stava creando tra il suo Generale e il Principe non gli dispiaceva. Inizialmente aveva pensato che il ragazzino fosse solo un abile manipolatore e che usasse il suo fascino per irretire il militare e sfruttarlo per i suoi scopi; non si fidava di Alfonso dopo l’episodio della febbre napoletana e gli veniva spontaneo pensare sempre il peggio di lui. Tuttavia in quei lunghi giorni trascorsi in carrozza a continuo contatto con il Principe aveva iniziato a vederlo con altri occhi e adesso riteneva che non fosse altro che uno sciocco, un incapace a cui mai e poi mai il padre Re Ferrante avrebbe voluto davvero lasciare il Regno di Napoli. Era presuntuoso e insolente, sì, ma alla resa dei conti era soltanto un ragazzino viziato che non avrebbe saputo ordire una congiura o tramare un inganno nemmeno se ci avesse messo tutta la vita. Adesso era compiaciuto del fatto che il suo Generale gli avesse consigliato di risparmiargli la vita e di tenerlo come ostaggio: ucciderlo avrebbe scatenato l’ira della casata aragonese mentre, tutto sommato, averlo come prigioniero di alto rango non comportava alcun fastidio, Alfonso era troppo inetto per costituire un pericolo e il suo legame così stretto con il Generale lo rendeva, suo malgrado, ancora più utile alla causa francese. Fra tanti nemici e incapace di cavarsela da solo, il giovane Principe aragonese sarebbe diventato sempre più dipendente dal comandante francese e questo, per Re Carlo, era molto positivo. Sì, era stato saggio frenare il desiderio di vendetta e approfittare dei vantaggi di avere un ostaggio così prezioso.

 

Due settimane dopo, finalmente, il Re e il suo seguito fecero il loro ingresso trionfale ad Amboise, accompagnati dalle acclamazioni del popolo che si era riunito per veder passare il sovrano. Re Carlo, tutto sommato, tornava da vincitore: aveva strappato il Regno di Napoli agli aragonesi, aveva preso prigioniero l’erede del Re di Napoli e non era mai stato sconfitto in battaglia. La sua spedizione in Italia aveva, inoltre, dimostrato che quella era una terra facile da conquistare, divisa in tanti piccoli Stati troppo impegnati a farsi guerra l’un l’altro per sapersi davvero alleare contro un potente nemico. Negli anni successivi sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi per i francesi organizzare una nuova spedizione di conquista e, questa volta, ottenere il dominio dell’intera nazione.

La corte di Amboise era in festa ed era stato organizzato un fastoso ricevimento per celebrare il ritorno del Re e le sue conquiste. Alfonso, da sempre innamorato del lusso e dei piaceri della corte napoletana, rimase incantato davanti alla bellezza del castello reale, con la sua terrazza panoramica, le torri gotiche, le sale e le camere riccamente arredate e piene di luce e gli immensi parchi e giardini. Guardava tutto con occhi pieni di stupore e ammirazione e il Generale non poteva che sorridere intenerito vedendo il suo piccolo Principe tanto affascinato.

Alfonso partecipò al banchetto organizzato per il ritorno del sovrano e, vestito elegantemente come il suo rango richiedeva, ebbe l’onore di sedere al tavolo reale al fianco del Generale. Gentiluomini e dame lo fissavano con curiosità, alcuni anche apertamente ostili, mentre bisbigliavano tra loro senza curarsi del fatto che il Principe comprendesse benissimo che stavano parlando di lui. Durante il banchetto, mangiando e bevendo allegramente come sempre, Re Carlo raccontò gli episodi più divertenti e avventurosi della sua campagna in Italia, mettendo in ridicolo i nobili e gli esponenti del clero che avevano cercato di fermarlo o di ingannarlo senza mai riuscirci. Solo verso la fine del banchetto si degnò di spiegare la presenza di Alfonso a corte e al tavolo reale.

“Il moccioso che vedete qui, cari amici, è il Principe Alfonso, discendente degli Aragona e erede al trono di Napoli… che noi, però, gli abbiamo strappato senza alcuna difficoltà!” iniziò, scoppiando in una risata. “Era nostra intenzione eliminarlo, ma il Generale qui presente ci consigliò saggiamente che sarebbe stato importante avere come ostaggio un Principe della casata aragonese, per tenere in scacco anche quei fastidiosissimi spagnoli.”

Il sovrano fece scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo sui volti dei suoi invitati e poi, con un ghigno malizioso, riprese a parlare.

“Il Generale si dichiarò disposto a prendere il Principe sotto la sua responsabilità… beh, potevamo forse rifiutare qualcosa al comandante delle nostre truppe, sempre impavido, valoroso e pronto a morire per noi in qualunque momento? No di certo, anzi! Dopo tanti anni di onorato servizio presso di noi abbiamo ritenuto che meritasse una ricompensa e così, nella nostra generosità, gli abbiamo donato il Principe suddetto. A questo punto, dunque, il Principe Alfonso non è più soltanto un nostro prigioniero, ma è anche l’ _amante_ del comandante in capo delle truppe francesi. Quale modo migliore per legare per sempre il suo destino alla nostra causa?”

L’intera tavolata scoppiò a ridere insieme al sovrano. Alcuni si complimentarono con il Generale per l’appetibile _ricompensa_ ottenuta, altri fissarono il giovane Principe con freddezza e sospetto, pensando che il ragazzo avesse irretito il Generale per poi ottenerne dei vantaggi… nessuno, comunque, parve scandalizzato o indignato. La corte francese aveva costumi molto liberi e non era raro che gentiluomini, dame e perfino rappresentanti del clero avessero _favoriti_ e _favorite_ anche molto più giovani di Alfonso.

Anche il Generale si unì all’allegria dei commensali, onorato dalle parole di elogio del suo Sire e fiero di avere come amante un giovane Principe tanto elegante e delicato. Sapeva che molti glielo avrebbero invidiato e provava un’immensa gratitudine per il sovrano che aveva fatto proprio a lui un dono tanto prezioso.

Alfonso, al contrario, si sentì ferocemente umiliato da quella presentazione. Impallidì e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. Re Carlo si era fatto beffe di lui davanti ai nobili più in vista della sua corte, lo aveva ridicolizzato come Principe dichiarando che strappargli la corona era stato un gioco da ragazzi e anche umiliato, rivelando apertamente il suo ruolo di _favorito_ del Generale. Non era cambiato niente da quando, a Napoli, ogni banchetto era per il sovrano francese un’occasione per divertirsi alle sue spalle, terrorizzarlo, minacciarlo o oltraggiarlo.

Presto la Francia intera avrebbe saputo che il Principe Alfonso di Napoli altro non era che un prigioniero dei francesi e il _concubino_ di un Generale… sarebbe stato la vergogna di tutta la casata degli Aragona! Ma che altro poteva fare, lui? Doveva anzi essere grato a Re Carlo che lo avesse risparmiato dalle atroci e strazianti torture a cui lo aveva destinato… Anche quel banchetto si rivelò un incubo per il giovane Principe, il primo di una lunga serie di umiliazioni.

Nemmeno la lussuosa camera che era stata assegnata al Generale e che avrebbe condiviso con lui servì a rincuorarlo: la mortificazione gli bruciava ancora dentro e Alfonso si sentiva infinitamente solo e disperato, lontano dal suo mondo e dalla sua patria, in mezzo a nemici e a gente che rideva di lui.

Il Generale, tuttavia, si accorse dell’evidente tristezza di Alfonso e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, tirandolo verso di sé.

“Cosa c’è, Principe? Non ti piace la camera che ci hanno assegnato? Non trovi che il castello reale sia abbastanza lussuoso per i tuoi gusti?” gli chiese.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo.

“E’ tutto meraviglioso, mio signore, ma io… non è cambiato niente, io sono sempre terrorizzato, umiliato, ridicolizzato da Sua Maestà e qui… qui sono tutti dalla sua parte, non c’è nessuno che provi pietà per me!” fu la flebile risposta del Principe, che si sforzava di non piangere.

Il Generale comprendeva la mortificazione del giovane, ma allo stesso tempo desiderava che non ci pensasse e non si angustiasse così: in fondo quello era ormai il suo destino, era in una terra straniera e in potere di un sovrano che lo detestava. Doveva imparare a sopportare quegli oltraggi e godersi il fatto di essere comunque trattato con tutti gli onori, vestito elegantemente, ospitato in stanze riccamente arredate… invece della fine orribile che Re Carlo aveva deciso per lui ormai quasi un anno prima. E, ad ogni modo, non era così importante ciò che il Re pensava: Alfonso era condannato a morire presto per le torture subite, che lo avevano indebolito e gli avevano avvelenato il sangue e tutto ciò che il militare francese voleva era che trascorresse il tempo che gli rimaneva sereno e felice al suo fianco. Lo abbracciò e si distese con lui nel letto, iniziando a baciarlo e accarezzarlo.

“Non sei solo, piccolo Principe, io sarò sempre con te e farò di tutto per regalarti momenti felici” gli disse. Lo baciò sempre più profondamente, sfiorando quel corpo giovane e delicato, quasi incredulo che tanta perfezione fosse lì per lui; lo possedette con infinita pazienza e premura, facendo in modo che il Principe non provasse dolore o spavento ma soltanto il piacere di un amplesso che li univa non soltanto a livello carnale, ma sempre più come due solitudini che si erano finalmente trovate.

Dopo l’amore, il Generale continuò a tenere Alfonso tra le braccia e ad accarezzargli i capelli, parlandogli con dolcezza.

“Non so se questo può bastare a consolarti, Alfonso” gli disse, con voce bassa e affettuosa. “Sappi, però, che io non ti lascerò mai. Ti ho salvato e protetto e all’inizio mi sono offerto di occuparmi di te perché mi facevi tenerezza, eri così indifeso e terrorizzato e poi… beh, sì, ero attratto da te. Ma in questi mesi ho capito una cosa importante, e cioè che io ti amo, Alfonso. Non me ne sono accorto subito perché non mi era mai capitato, ho dedicato tutta la mia vita a servire il Re e a combattere e non ho mai lasciato spazio ai sentimenti, ma da quando ti ho vicino è tutto diverso. Io ti amo davvero, Alfonso, e l’unica cosa che desidero è averti accanto.”

Il giovane Principe restò totalmente spiazzato da una simile dichiarazione, un’espressione così aperta e sincera dei sentimenti che il Generale provava per lui non se la sarebbe mai aspettata e non si era mai nemmeno posto il problema di che cosa _lui_ provasse per quell’uomo, non ne aveva avuto il tempo e nemmeno la voglia, con tutte le disgrazie e le sofferenze che aveva subito. Tuttavia adesso era diverso. Ripensando al lungo viaggio verso la Francia, ciò che gli tornava alla mente con maggior frequenza non erano le malignità di Re Carlo o la stanchezza insopportabile, bensì il vuoto e la desolazione che aveva provato trovandosi per la prima volta lontano dal Generale, con poche occasioni di vederlo e di parlare con lui.

Il Generale gli era _mancato_ e si era sentito più tranquillo soltanto quando lo aveva finalmente preso a cavallo con lui e avevano proseguito insieme il tragitto.

Era quell’uomo che lo faceva sentire meglio, che lo consolava quando era triste, che lo proteggeva e lo incoraggiava quando era spaventato e che c’era ogni volta che aveva bisogno di lui. Era il Generale la sua stella fissa, l’unico punto di riferimento che gli era rimasto.

Alfonso era troppo giovane e inesperto per comprendere davvero i suoi sentimenti. Certo molti ragazzi alla sua età e ancora più giovani avevano già avuto esperienze d’amore o erano addirittura sposati, ma lui non si era mai interessato di queste cose, era stato un eterno ragazzino che si divertiva a prendersi gioco degli ospiti del padre e a godersi i piaceri della vita di corte. Poi tutto gli era crollato sotto i piedi e la sua vita si era trasformata in un perpetuo incubo…

Solo il Generale era stato la sua luce e la sua sicurezza in quei mesi terribili.

Non sapendo cosa dire, turbato, confuso e intimidito, il giovane Principe poté soltanto gettarsi tra le braccia del militare, affidandosi a lui e nascondendo il viso sul suo petto.

E quella fu la più dolce, tenera e completa dimostrazione dei suoi sentimenti che Alfonso poteva fare al Generale. L’uomo lo comprese e, in silenzio, avvolse il ragazzo in un abbraccio protettivo, finché un sonno tranquillo e ristoratore non li colse entrambi.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Capitolo 16: The dream is still alive

**Capitolo 16: The dream is still alive**

_A past destined to fall down_

_The final brick in the wall_

_Was so hard for me to see_

_But now I see it all_

_Now it’s time for the future_

_We left our past behind_

_All the battles are over_

_But the dream is still alive._

_(“The dream is still alive” – Xandria)_

Pochi giorni alla reggia di Amboise bastarono ad Alfonso per imparare a godere delle bellezze e degli agi che quella nuova vita poteva offrirgli e ad ignorare le cattiverie di Re Carlo e le occhiate e i sussurri maligni di alcuni cortigiani e dame che non vedevano di buon occhio la sua presenza al castello. Il Generale, tuttavia, era quasi sempre al suo fianco e questo lo incoraggiava e lo rendeva più sicuro. Diversamente da ciò che accadeva a Napoli, non c’erano guerre da progettare o difese da approntare, pertanto il comandante francese aveva molto più tempo da dedicare al suo Principe.

Quel pomeriggio, tuttavia, Alfonso si trovava solo. Sua Maestà aveva convocato il Generale al suo cospetto per motivi, a quanto pareva, particolarmente importanti e il ragazzo ne aveva approfittato per curiosare un po’ in giro per la reggia.

Il magnifico palazzo lo affascinava veramente. Lui aveva trascorso tutta la sua vita alla reggia di Napoli, anch’essa luminosa e arredata con gusto, ma i saloni e le camere di Amboise erano ancora più affascinanti e lussuosi. L’architettura stessa del castello lo faceva sembrare un complicatissimo ed elegante ricamo, con le sue grandi finestre, le guglie, i soffitti altissimi, la delicatezza delle mura e delle colonne che parevano star su per magia. E non era finita qui, perché il sovrano aveva dedicato anni ad abbellire la sua reggia e aveva chiamato a corte famosi artisti italiani per dar vita a parchi e giardini immensi e incantevoli.

Alfonso si trovava proprio nel cortile interno e passeggiava per il curatissimo parco, ammirando la magnificenza dei lucernari in stile gotico e rinascimentale e l’imponenza delle torri, senza mai stancarsi di tanta bellezza così diversa da ciò a cui era abituato. All’improvviso, però, l’incanto svanì quando una mano brutale lo afferrò inaspettatamente per un braccio e lo spinse rudemente contro il muro della facciata. Il Principe sentì il corpo di un uomo che lo immobilizzava, mentre la sua guancia premeva dolorosamente contro la pietra. Lo sconosciuto si frugava sotto le vesti e con l’altra mano si insinuava oscenamente nelle sue calzebrache per toccargli le parti intime.

“No…” mormorò il ragazzo con un filo di voce, in preda ad un terrore assoluto. “Cosa volete da me? Vi prego, lasciatemi andare!”

Lacrime di paura e di vergogna rigavano il volto di Alfonso, mentre l’uomo lo schiacciava contro il muro con il suo peso e cercava di abbassargli le calzebrache.

“Non fare tanto il ritroso con me, ragazzino” lo irrise lo sconosciuto, continuando a toccarlo in modo sempre più sconveniente. “Sei la puttana del Generale e per una volta puoi concederti anche a me. Non sarà tanto diverso, in fin dei conti. E io non sono certo meno nobile e valoroso del tuo _amante_!”

“Vi supplico, vi supplico, lasciatemi” implorò il giovane Principe, piangendo e cercando di divincolarsi, ma l’uomo lo teneva inchiodato contro il muro. Ad Alfonso non restava altra scelta che rassegnarsi ad una nuova, orribile violenza. Continuò a singhiozzare e a tremare, sperando che quell’atto brutale e mortificante fosse almeno breve; inaspettatamente, però, si sentì strappare di dosso il laido e crudele sconosciuto e, finalmente libero, scivolò in ginocchio sulla ghiaia, raggomitolandosi su se stesso come a proteggersi.

“Come osate mancare di rispetto al Principe Alfonso di Napoli?” ruggì la voce del Generale.

Il comandante francese afferrò l’uomo per le spalle e lo strattonò lontano dal ragazzo, con gli occhi che mandavano lampi per la collera.

“E voi come osate mettere le mani addosso al barone Georges De L’Envers?” reagì l’altro, oltraggiato.

“Vi potrebbe capitare ben di peggio, se soltanto facessi giungere alle orecchie di Sua Maestà qualcosa su ciò che cercavate di fare al Principe” lo minacciò il Generale con severità.

Il barone De L’Envers scoppiò a ridere.

“Quello che cercavo di fare non era niente di più di ciò che gli fate voi!” replicò, in tono viscido. “E dubito che Sua Maestà sia interessato a quello che accade a questa _sgualdrinella_ che ormai non conta nulla per nessuno. So bene che lo ha donato a voi, ma ritengo che per una volta potrei anche…”

“E’ proprio qui che vi sbagliate, barone De L’Envers” affermò il militare, con una gelida calma. “Il Principe Alfonso è, e rimane, un membro della famiglia reale spagnola, gli Aragona. Non credo proprio che Sua Maestà sarebbe felice di sapere che, per soddisfare le vostre sudicie brame, avete rischiato di provocare una guerra tra la Francia e la Spagna. Inoltre, come ho appreso solo poco fa dalla regale persona del nostro sovrano, il Principe tornerà molto presto a governare il Regno di Napoli."

“Mi prendete in giro… quel ragazzino è soltanto la vostra _sgualdrina_ e…” sogghignò il barone, ma qualcosa nello sguardo del Generale lo mise a tacere prima che potesse concludere la frase.

“Se non credete alle mie parole, posso accompagnarvi al cospetto di Sua Maestà e, dopo che lo avrò messo al corrente di ciò che voi stavate per fare, sarà lui stesso a illuminarvi al riguardo” ribatté ironico. “Ad ogni modo, questa sera ci sarà un ricevimento durante il quale il nostro sovrano dichiarerà le sue intenzioni sul futuro del Regno di Napoli e del suo Principe. Spero che non vorrete mancare a tale avvenimento.”

Il barone aveva perso tutta la sua alterigia. Si riassettò le vesti e, con sguardo sospettoso, si allontanò guardandosi intorno e sperando che nessun altro lo avesse visto aggredire il giovane Principe.

Il Generale, invece, si chinò su Alfonso, che continuava a singhiozzare, raggomitolato su se stesso e con il volto nascosto tra le mani.

“Non piangere, Alfonso, è tutto finito. Quell’essere spregevole non oserà nemmeno più avvicinarsi a te” gli disse piano, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e attirandolo sul suo petto.

Il ragazzo, però, non sembrava riuscire a calmarsi. Quel tentativo di violenza lo aveva sconvolto, richiamando alla sua mente i terribili e interminabili momenti vissuti nella sala delle torture ormai quasi un anno prima… ma non era soltanto quel ricordo a straziarlo.

“E’ questo che sono…” mormorò tra le lacrime, “una… una _cortigiana_ , qualcuno di cui chiunque può approfittare se ne ha voglia…”

Il Generale si sentì stringere il cuore e abbracciò ancora più stretto il giovane Principe.

“Non è affatto così. Non hai sentito ciò che ho detto a quel viscido barone? Sua Maestà ha grandi progetti su di te e ne darà l’annuncio proprio al ricevimento di stasera.”

Alfonso trasalì e, per il terrore, smise persino di piangere. Ricordava fin troppo bene quali erano stati i _grandi progetti_ che Re Carlo aveva avuto su di lui mesi prima…

“Non hai nulla da temere, te lo assicuro” gli disse l’uomo, leggendo l’orrore nei suoi occhi sgranati. Comprendeva bene come Alfonso non potesse fidarsi delle parole del Re di Francia, ma questa volta sapeva che c’era in serbo una bella sorpresa per il suo piccolo Principe. “Adesso vieni con me, devi prepararti per il ricevimento. Voglio che ti mostri a tutta la corte per il Principe che sei e che stai per tornare ad essere.”

Incredulo, il ragazzo continuò a fissarlo come inebetito, ma poi si lasciò condurre dal Generale nelle sue stanze dove poté fare un lungo bagno, che gli tolse di dosso l’impronta disgustosa dell’uomo che lo aveva aggredito. Quindi si abbigliò nel modo più raffinato ed elegante possibile, sperando contro ogni speranza che ciò che aveva detto il Generale fosse vero e che, finalmente, la sua lunga e dolorosa prigionia avesse termine. Una parte di lui non osava nemmeno pensarci, ma il suo cuore non poteva impedirsi di sognare…

La sala dei banchetti del palazzo di Amboise era illuminata a giorno e ai tavoli erano presenti le più alte cariche del regno di Francia. Al Generale era stato riservato il posto alla destra di Re Carlo e, al suo fianco, sedette Alfonso. Per buona parte del banchetto Sua Maestà si limitò a godersi l’ottima cena e a burlarsi dei suoi cortigiani, riservando loro battute provocatorie oppure vantando le proprie gesta nella campagna d’Italia. Il Principe non riuscì a mandar giù nemmeno un boccone a causa del nervosismo e della paura che crescevano in lui di momento in momento. Certo, il Generale lo aveva incoraggiato e rassicurato, ma il Re non sembrava affatto prenderlo in considerazione e il suo modo di fare gli ricordava fin troppo il comportamento che aveva tenuto durante quella terribile, spaventosa cena in cui lo aveva condannato a morire tra le torture più atroci.

Finalmente, al momento del brindisi, il sovrano chiese un assoluto silenzio.

“Miei signori, vi abbiamo invitati questa sera per darvi un annuncio della massima importanza” dichiarò, improvvisamente serio.

I gentiluomini e le dame presenti tacquero e gli sguardi di tutti si fissarono sul monarca, che dopo una pausa ad effetto riprese a parlare.

“Come ben sapete, il nostro esercito ha riportato delle gloriose vittorie in Italia e ci ha consentito di ottenere la corona del Regno di Napoli, strappandola agli Aragonesi” ricordò il Re, compiaciuto. “Tuttavia, i doveri verso la nostra patria ci hanno imposto di tornare a corte, affidando Napoli ad un reggente. Non ci sarà possibile far ritorno a Napoli per molto tempo, forse per sempre. Pertanto, dopo una lunga e ponderata riflessione, abbiamo stabilito che concederemo la reggenza ad un uomo che gode della nostra assoluta fiducia e che, dopo tanti anni, si è conquistato il diritto ad una ricompensa.”

Re Carlo fece una seconda pausa, divertendosi a guardare i volti dei suoi cortigiani che assumevano le espressioni più disparate: chi era curioso, chi sperava di essere il prescelto, chi appariva semplicemente invidioso o disinteressato.

“Ebbene, questa sera e davanti a tutti voi, noi affidiamo la reggenza del Regno di Napoli al nostro valoroso Generale, che con la sua abilità strategica e il suo ardimento ci ha consentito di conquistare quella terra” proclamò il sovrano, rivolgendo un sorriso al suo braccio destro.

I gentiluomini presenti apparvero stupiti per la scelta del Re e il barone De L’Envers, in particolare, non riuscì a nascondere una smorfia di rabbia. Ecco perché, poche ore prima, quell’uomo si era mostrato tanto arrogante con lui!

Ma Re Carlo non aveva ancora terminato.

“Il Generale governerà Napoli come nostro rappresentante e, di fatto, quel Regno apparterrà alla corona francese. Tuttavia il Principe Alfonso accompagnerà il suo _amante_ riprendendo, almeno di nome, il suo posto alla corte napoletana. Non avrà alcun potere, naturalmente… e del resto non ne aveva nemmeno quando credeva di essere il legittimo erede di quella corona” celiò il sovrano, facendo ridere di gusto l’intera tavolata. “Era solo uno sciocco ragazzino viziato che giocava a fare il Re, mentre tutte le decisioni erano prese dai consiglieri di suo padre Ferrante. Bene, dovrà semplicemente continuare a fare ciò che faceva tanto bene allora e la sua semplice presenza dissuaderà la Spagna da qualsiasi pretesa di ostilità. In fondo, agli occhi del mondo sembrerà che ci sia ancora un Aragonese sul trono di Napoli!”

L’intera corte applaudì l’astuzia del monarca francese, mentre il Generale lo ringraziava dell’onore concessogli e lodava la sua generosità.

Alfonso era rimasto attonito. Non riusciva ancora a credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito e temeva che, da un momento all’altro, si sarebbe svegliato da ciò che gli pareva soltanto un sogno.

Davvero sarebbe tornato a Napoli e avrebbe vissuto nuovamente come Principe? Davvero sarebbe sfuggito alla crudeltà di Re Carlo e alle minacce dei suoi cortigiani? Il ragazzo era incredulo e sentiva il cuore battergli velocissimo per la gioia e l’emozione. Mormorò qualche parola di ringraziamento al Re francese, che si divertì ancora di più nel vederlo totalmente confuso.

“Ma guardatelo, non sa nemmeno mettere due parole in fila!” lo irrise, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti sull’evidente turbamento del ragazzo. “Come potete vedere, rappresenterà solo fumo negli occhi per la Spagna, mentre noi sapremo benissimo che questo povero sciocco non è in grado di governare… con tutta probabilità avrà bisogno di aiuto anche per trovare le latrine!”

Il sovrano scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e dame e gentiluomini lo imitarono, ma il giovane Principe non se ne accorse quasi: che si burlassero pure di lui, non se ne curava. Ciò che davvero contava era che presto avrebbe fatto ritorno al suo castello, a Napoli, lontanissimo da tutti loro e finalmente al sicuro!

Le ore passarono veloci senza che Alfonso se ne rendesse conto. La sua mente era ormai totalmente proiettata verso il suo Regno, verso il palazzo dov’era nato e cresciuto e nulla poteva più umiliarlo o offenderlo.

Quella notte, nelle stanze che condivideva con il Generale, l’atmosfera era serena e rilassata come il Principe non ricordava nemmeno più che potesse essere. Tutti i suoi incubi e terrori stavano per trasformarsi in un sogno bellissimo e i suoi desideri erano sul punto di realizzarsi.

Per la prima volta in tanti mesi, il ragazzo si fece ardito e prese le mani del Generale, fissandolo negli occhi con serietà.

“Tutto questo è solo per merito vostro, lo so bene” gli disse. “Voi mi avete salvato, aiutato e protetto in tutti i modi e se non ci foste stato voi io…”

L’uomo, commosso, lo prese tra le braccia.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, io ho fatto solo quello che ritenevo giusto e, anzi, forse avrei potuto fare molto di più. Io ti amo, Alfonso, e tutto ciò che voglio è stare con te e renderti felice.”

“Sono felice” confessò il giovane, stringendosi al Generale. “Sarò tanto felice quando tornerò a Napoli… insieme a voi, mio signore.”

Il militare lo distese sul letto, accarezzandolo e baciandolo con tenerezza. Sentì il giovane Principe accoglierlo docilmente, abbandonandosi a lui, e lo prese con lentezza e pazienza, senza spaventarlo, senza fargli male, giungendo con lui ad una totale fusione di amore e dolcezza.

Dopo l’amore, il Generale tenne ancora tra le braccia il suo piccolo Principe, guardandolo con affetto mentre si addormentava al sicuro nel suo abbraccio protettivo.

Sarebbe vissuto con lui nel Regno di Napoli e avrebbe dedicato ogni istante della sua vita a farlo felice, sperando che le infezioni che avevano minato la sua salute non glielo strappassero troppo presto. Non si curava di se e quando sarebbe mai ritornato in Francia: tutto ciò che contava era Alfonso tra le sue braccia, Alfonso accanto a lui.

Qualunque posto sarebbe stato casa sua finché avesse avuto il giovane Principe al suo fianco.

 

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
